Mixed Blood Demon
by moonshadow427
Summary: A new half demon...demon... THING joins up with Inuyasha and friends but she has no idea what she is and it has caused her problems. But now Naraku is after her power. And she's kidnapped by a wolf... a specific wolf demon named Koga. KogaXOC DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha Fanfic-

WAZZUP? I started watching Inuyasha and… I … LOVE IT! IT IS AWESOME! I just couldn't stop myself from writing a story! I'm not extremely far only about 40 episodes but I think that's far enough to write a story. But I'm already obsessed I mean right now I am wearing a freaking wolf tail because it reminds me of Koga! Yup, it's sad. Anyway I don't own this amazing show but I WISH I DID!

~~PROFILE~~

My OC-

Name: Konketsu (means mixed blood) nickname: Ketsu.

Species: She's not really sure. She's not demon, half demon on half demon her father was a demon and her mother was half demon so she's kinda ¾ demon…

Appearance: She has long black hair that reaches halfway down her back. She has two different colored eyes; one is emerald green the other is gold. But the green eye has gold surrounding the pupil and the gold has green surrounding the pupil. On account of her demon lineage she has a black wolf tail, dog-ears and wings.

Parents: they are both dead, killed by Naraku. Her mother was half raven demon and her father was a wolf demon but she believes he had some dog demon in him.

Weapons: she has a sword called the Kuroshi. It is a simple black blade but is can cut through anything and is as powerful as the Tetsusaiga. She is also a skilled archest.

Abilities: she has all the abilities of wolf demons and dog demons she also can fly with her wings and fire the feathers as exploding projectiles. She can also see the shards of the sacred jewel.

I crouched in a tree, awaiting my next victims. I checked my hood for the hundredth time, making sure it wouldn't come off and expose my ears. Finally a small group of people came down. One was a half demon in red robes with long white hair, he was arguing with a girl dressed in odd clothing and another girl and boy were following behind talking amongst themselves. I did a quick scan, they must have money and, to my joyful surprise, they had jewel shards. The girl in odd clothes had them around her neck. They got closer and the half demon's ears twitched,

"There's a demon's presence near-by." He announced and I prepared to pounce.

They walked under my tree and I dropped, catching them by surprise. As soon as I landed I darted forward and tripped the half demon then ran to the girl, taking her shards in one fell swoop then continued to dart to the monk. I noticed he had a moneybag and I grabbed it. The white-haired boy was up again and he was drawing his sword. I swore and ran forward again, getting right in his face he backed up in surprise and I ran by him, blowing in his sensitive ears. They twitched and he growled rubbing them. Once I was around him I ran and jumped into a tree and froze. I loved watching my victims freak out. The half demon was still rubbing his ear and swearing,

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" the girl in strange cloths called out and ran up to him. The half demon, Inuyasha grumbled,

"I'm fine that damn thief just messed with my ear. What's they get?" the monk spoke up,

"She got our money." The girl looked ashamed,

"She got the jewel shards too." She looked away from Inuyasha's glare,

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WEARING THEM!"

"I was! But they grabbed it and ran." The other woman walked up and put her hand on her shoulder,

"It's not your fault Kagome, that thief was fast." Kagome smiled,

"Thanks Sango." Inuyasha grumbled,

"Great now we have to find some petty thief!" I smiled and purposely made the leaves rustle as I jumped away.

I went back to my village and went to the slums immediately. I unpinned the hood from my hair but put my hair up so it pinned my ears to my head. Sure, it hurt and it did limit my hearing but it was better that way. I made my way down the streets to where the poor children played, as soon as they saw me they came up and crowded around me, all giving me hugs. I laughed and opened the bag; it had a large amount of money. I gave each child two gold pieces. They stared at the money in their hands and cheered. A little girl broke through the thong of children and came up to me,

"Tanks Ketsu, tees are for you." She gave me a big grin and handed me two white daisies.

"Oh it was no trouble, thank you so much for the beautiful flowers!"

I gave her a hug and threaded the daises through my hair. She smiled and skipped back to her family. I smiled after the little girl and accepted the children's thanks before I went back to my own house. My adopted family owns an inn but it is the only good one in the village.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled walking to the kitchen. No one answered me so I called out again,

"I HAVE MONEY!" Suddenly people surrounded me; I handed out two gold pieces to each of the help and went back to our safe. I kept half of it and threw the rest in. I walked up to my room and changed my clothing, still keeping on my cloak to cover my wings. I heard the front desk bell ring and I walked downstairs. When I saw who it was I froze, my most recent victims. I swore under my breath and put a smile on my face and put up the 'nice hostess' act,

"Hello, may I help you?" Inuyasha looked at me funny and the ear I blew in twitched. The monk walked up,

"I detect a black presence over your humble abode. For one night's stay I will perform an exorcism and rid your home of this presence." I knew he was lying instantly. No demons were around, no black presences but since I did just rob them I might as well give them a free night,

"Well I know you are lying but you can stay anyway. A priestess makes her weekly rounds to make sure no evil spirits stay in this village but it was a good try."

I smiled and the monk looked taken aback,

"How many rooms?" I asked,

"Two would be fine thank you." Kagome spoke up and I nodded,

"May I ask your names?" Kagome nodded and went through all the introductions. I bowed

"Well let me show me to your rooms."

I led them down the hallway and past the vault. We made it to their rooms and no one had said a word although Inuyasha kept glaring at me, I sighed and waved my arm,

"This is one of your room the other is right across the hall. If you need anything just call I am two rooms down." I pointed to my room and bowed,

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour I will come get you when it is served."

I left the room, feeling uncomfortable that Inuyasha's eyes never left me. He was definitely suspicious. I turned and snuck around to a place where I was hidden but I could still hear everything they said,

"The thief is definitely here but for some reason I can't pinpoint exactly where. And there is also that strange girl, she has the scent of a demon but there's something different about it, something tells me she isn't going to attack us or anything." Inuyasha said,

"I agree, we need to keep and eye on her though. Shippo, do you think you could try to stay with her tomorrow, I say we stay a little longer." Miroku said and a shrill voice answered,

"Of course!"

"Oh Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards here." I tensed she could sense them too?

"Really? Where?" I heard him jump up

"In her room."

A silence followed that and I slipped away to go see how dinner was pondering what I had heard, so Inuyasha sensed the demon on me, Kagome could sense jewel shards and I was going to be followed. Great. I sighed and entered the kitchen; the cooks were just finishing up.

"is everything all set for our guests?" they all nodded and I walked back up to the rooms. I knocked and entered,

"Dinner will be served downstairs if you would like to come."

They all nodded and all but Inuyasha walked out. I moved to follow but a hand grabbed my arm,

"You're the thief aren't you." I didn't answer I just tried to pull my arm away without using all of my strength,

" You smell like a demon but also a human but it's not like a half demon. What _are_ you?" I sighed,

"I will tell you when I find out myself."

I continued to jerk my arm and he let me go, I had been pulling just hard enough that I fell into the wall and my intricate hair braiding came undone, exposing my ears. They twitched and he stared at them.

"You're part dog demon." I shrugged,

"We don't exactly know. My dad was a wolf demon and my mother was half raven demon so I got a whole mess of annoying extra demon-ish features." I shrugged

"Well I guess that explains why you were so fast when you robbed us." I laughed and nodded then pinned my braid back over my ears. Inuyasha watched my curiously,

"Why do you hide them? It must be uncomfortable." I nodded,

"It is very uncomfortable but I help the children with the money I borrow indefinitely from and the children have usually had some problem with demons so I hide them." I shrugged and stood,

"Well I believe our meal must be getting cold by now. Let's go."

I smiled slightly and stood in a specific way so my cloak lifted and my wolf tail was shone. I patted it down and walked to the dining room. Inuyasha followed me, looking confused. I sat down and nodded politely to the rest of the group. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. She looked at him worriedly,

"What's wrong? You look confused." He looked at me and I shrugged,

"They're your friends might as well tell 'em." The group looked between us in confusion.

"Well, our hostess here is the thief we encountered before." I smiled as the Shippo and Miroku inched away from me,

"And she is part demon but she doesn't exactly know what she is." They all looked at me,

"Is that true?" Kagome asked I nodded,

"My father was a wolf demon, I think he had a little dog in him, and my mother was half raven demon so I guess I'm a ¾ demon." I shrugged and Kagome looked at Inuyasha's ears than back at me.

"If you're part demon do you have any traits like the demon parents you had?"

I nodded and stood dropping my cloak and undoing my hair. I also spread my wings; they were stiff from being clamped firmly to my back for so long. I wagged my tail slightly as well then sat back down. Everyone stared at me in shock it was a little embarrassing.

" So…anyone going to say anything?" Inuyasha was the first to speak,

"What abilities do you get from your demon heritage?" I sighed, leave it to another half demon to ask that,

"Well I can fly, you know what I get from my wolf…dog…thing dad. I also have the wolf demons ability to control wolves on their speed and other things that would take way to long to explain everything. Oh and I can also sense the jewel shards. Don't ask me how I just can."

He nodded and looked around at his group, his eyes resting a little longer on Kagome. Ooo, Mr. Doggy got a crush? I snickered mentally but I got the hint and excused myself. I bowed and walked out, still listening.

"I say we invite her to come along with us! Then maybe she'll give us back our jewel shards." Kagome said and I snickered.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Inuyasha! She could be helpful!"

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said and I think Miroku nodded.

"Ya! I think she should come along!" Shippo voiced and Inuyasha sighed,

"Fine." He grumbled then called out,

"Hostess! I know you're listening how about come back in and join us!" I slunked back into the room and I realized they still didn't know my name,

"Um… I have a name besides 'hostess' my name is Konketsu but you can call me Ketsu." Kagome nodded,

"Okay then Ketsu would you like to come with us on our hunt for sacred jewel shards?" she asked excitedly and I nodded,

"Sure, I would love to get out of here."

"GREAT! We'll be leaving tomorrow, so maybe you should pack." I nodded.

My eye caught my cloak and I turned to replace it. But Kagome frowned,

"You don't need to hide that around us. We've gotten used to Inuyasha and his ears." She poked said ears and I laughed as he grumbled.

"Fine, let me go pack. Oh and here." I reached into my pocket and tossed a small bag that held their jewel shards at Kagome.

"Those are yours."

I snickered and went to pack my things. I just took a small bag that I put bandages and my sword sharpener. I put the bag in a corner and walked back down. We talked about what they'd been doing and I had to ask about Kagome's funny clothing. She laughed,

"Oh this? These are clothes from my time period."

I gave her a bank stare and she proceeded to tell me all about the well and her time jumping. It was very confusing but finally I understood. Kagome laughed and then a small cat-demon jumped out and landed on Shippo. He laughed and called the thing Kirara.

"You have pets?"

"Only Kirara." Sango answered,

"Does that mean I could have a wolf with me?" I asked hopefully, Inuyasha shrugged,

"Eh, why not." I smiled happily and whistled,

"Kaito come 'ere boy!"

A few seconds later a large black wolf with a white paw come walking in and came over to me. I petted him and cooed at him while he panted and rolled over like a big puppy. When someone cleared their throat I stopped my antics and blushed. Kaito moved and lie behind me I leaned on him.

"So who's this?" Inuyasha asked,

"This is the wolf who has been with me my whole life. I've had other wolves but he's always been my favorite. That's why he has a name. He's going to stay with me, okay?"

I made it so it was less of a question but more as a statement. Everyone nodded. Kagome looked at him curiously,

"Can I pet him?" I nodded,

"Sure, he's friendly unless I don't like the person or they try to attack me, then he's not so nice." I laughed and Kagome petted my wolf. Finally everyone decided it was time to go to sleep, we had to get up early the next day anyway. I went to my room and Kaito followed. I gave my bed ma

t one look and turned to where Kaito was. I used his body as a pillow and I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up at the crack of damn and changed into more comfortable traveling clothes; simple black pants and a dark blue shirt. I placed my trusted sword under my silk sash and grabbed my bag. I ran down to the dining room to prepare breakfast only to find everyone was already there and eating. I sat down and ate in silence.

"So where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence,

"We're heading back to the village where the well I told you about is. I need to visit home real quick and get some more supplies." Kagome said and I nodded.

As soon as everyone was ready we went outside. I saw the cat demon change into a much larger demon and Sango and Miroku were climbing aboard. Inuyasha was helping Kagome on his back and they were all looking at me,

"What? I can manage on my own."

"If you say so." Inuyasha grumbled,

"Just try to keep up."

I glared at him and Kaito bared his teeth. He just returned my glare and looked at Kaito carefully then took off running. I kept up with ease, as did Kaito. I had trained him to keep up with me even at my fastest. And just like that, I left my life behind and turned to the future.

A/N- YAY! CHEESY ENDING! I just had too I'm sorry. This is my first Inuyasha Fanfic so be nice, no flames. **REVIEW OR I WILL SET KIRARA ON YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Fanfic-

I do not own Inuyasha and I can't think of anything smart and snappy to say so I'm just going to leave it at that…ya… REVIEW!

Chapter 2-

After running for about four or five hours Kagome decided it was time to make camp. We searched for a little and found a nice large field to set up camp in. With obvious practiced movements everyone started a fire and spread bed mats. I just sat against a tree watching.

"Hey! You wanna help out?" Inuyasha called when he noticed me just sitting there,

"Do you want an honest answer or do you want me to say what you want me to?" I called back and he grumbled. I stood and stretched,

"Fine, I'll help. Kaito and I will go see if we can get any meat."

Without waiting for an answer I turned and loped away, Kaito at my side. We hunted for a good half hour and returned with three rabbits, skinned and ready to eat. I tossed them at Inuyasha,

"There I helped, happy now?"

He glared at me and gave the rabbits to Kagome to cook. Within twenty minutes we had a nice stew and we were all eating in silence. After we ate I cleaned my dishes in the stream and settled down against Kaito to sleep. I was about halfway asleep when my ear twitched and the scent of wolf washed over me. I sat up quickly and focused on the sound of footsteps, really really fast footsteps coming our way. I looked at Inuyasha who was on the first watch and he had the most pissed off face I had ever seen.

"You hear that?" he nodded,

"I only know one demon who can run that fast. Stupid mangy wolf." He muttered and my ears twitched again, the wolf was closer,

"Who is it?"

"Koga, a wolf demon." I saw that our talking had awaked everyone else,

"What's going on? Are we going to be attacked?" Miroku sat up but Inuyasha shook his head,

"It's Koga." I saw a strange look come over Miroku's face and I walked over,

"Why does Inuyasha hate Koga so much?" he blinked,

"You can tell?"

"It's not that hard." I shrugged and Miroku smiled,

"Well Koga has claimed Kagome as his woman and, if you've been paying any attention between Kagome and Inuyasha, that didn't go over to well." I smirked,

"So this should be entertaining?"

He nodded and I moved away, back to Kaito so I could settle back and enjoy the show. The next minute I saw a sort of tornado coming towards us. Kaito curled his lips slightly as wolves ran behind the tornado. A boy dressed in the usual clothes of the wolf demon jumped out of the tornado and skidded to a halt. I briefly though of my own tradition wolf clothes I had in my bag that my father had given me but shook my head. Time for remembering my past was later, fun show was now. I looked over at Kagome and she had an embarrassed slightly scared look on her face. Koga walked straight up to Kagome, completely ignored Inuyasha, and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"I have come for you my love!" She blushed and pulled her hands away Inuyasha bristled,

"What the hell are you doing here you scrawny wolf?" he snarled.

I gave Koga a quick once over and found he had two jewel shards in his legs, so that's why he was so fast.

"I came to get my woman Mutt-face." I snickered, mutt-face? Inuyasha glared at me and Koga turned to see who was responsible for that.

"Who are you?" I stood up and smiled,

"I am Ketsu. It is nice to meet you Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe." He blinked,

"Who told you I was the leader?" Inuyasha and Miroku shook their heads as Koga's gaze landed on them. I snickered,

"It's not that difficult to tell. You have the air of a leader and even Kaito was close to submitting to you. He submits to no one except me." Koga blinked again,

"Who the hell is Kaito?"

I reached down and patted my wolf's head, he sat up and growled at Koga who just glared at my wolf,

"This is Kaito. He doesn't appear to happy to see you." I shrugged.

During my talk with Koga Kagome had managed to inch her way over to Inuyasha who stood in front of her protectively, his hand resting on his sword's hilt. I snickered again,

"Well what do you want? I doubt you came all this way just to see your 'woman'." I made air quotes and waited for his answer. He smirked,

"Well actually I need Kagome to help me with a little jewel shard task." He eyed me up and down,

"To bad you can't see the shards you would probably be more helpful."

Something told me I shouldn't tell him I could see the shards. I looked over at Kagome and she had an odd look of evil hope in her eyes. She spoke up from behind Inuyasha,

"But Koga she can see the sacred jewel shards. Right Ketsu?" I glared at her but nodded anyway,

"Well that is helpful. Don't take it personally Kagome she just would be more helpful in battle. I still love only you Kagome!" she blushed and Inuyasha snarled but I just blinked,

"Um… who says I was going anywhere? Maybe I don't want to help." I sat down and glared at Koga. He just smirked,

"I didn't ask did I?"

With that he bent down and grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder like a dead pig. I knew I couldn't do any harm from where I was so I whistled,

"Kaito! Tail!"

No one else understood what I said but he sure did. Kaito snarled and lunged, biting onto Koga's tail, hard. Koga yelped and threw him off. Now it was my turn to yelp. I tried to get free and help him but Koga tightened his grip and took off running. I glared, snarled, yelled and swore at him the whole way there. Finally he snapped,

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" he snarled and I almost did but I fought through the wolf part of me and glared and leaned right in his sensitive ears,

"NO!" He cringed and rubbed his ear.

"Don't do that!" he yelled

"I will do what I want!" I snapped back and he grumbled and kept running.

Finally we got to a large mountain range and the sent of wolf was everywhere. I scrunched up my nose,

"Man you must have one big pack!" he smiled proudly,

"Sure do!" he ran to a large waterfall and skidded to a stop.

Instantly I started up my fight again. He put me down but kept his arm firmly around my waist, the other held my hands so I couldn't hit him. He dragged me into the cave. I screamed and struggled the entire way. We passed by his pack and I turned my anger on them, snapping at anyone who looked at me. Koga finally got to the end of the cave and threw me on what was obviously his bed. I sat still for a minute, listening and sniffing the air. I smiled as Kaito's familiar scent wafted through my nose. A few minutes later I heard someone walk in talking about a new wolf.

"Look at him! He's huge and looks really tough." They all agreed and they brought my wolf up to Koga,

"Hey Koga I think you might like this one." He glared at the wolf and rubbed his tail then turned to me,

"He followed you." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway,

"He sure did. Here boy."

I patted the bedding next to me and he padded up and sat next to me. The entire tribe stared at me in shock but I ignored them and gave Kaito a belly rub. He lolled about and I giggled. Koga walked up and I ignored him.

"This truly is _your_ wolf." I nodded,

"Raised him from a newborn pup. His family was devoured by a demon so he's became more of a brother to me."

He barked lightly and curled up next to me, keeping one eye open, watching everyone around us. I sighed and turned to Koga who was still crouching next to me,

"Well what do you want me to do? Find some jewel shard like I'm guessing you had Kagome do when you kidnapped _her_?" he blinked again but thought better than to question me. He nodded,

"Yes the birds of Paradise have reclaimed a jewel shard, maybe more than one and they seek revenge on all of the wolves. I need you to find the shard and save my tribe."

I nodded and looked around then down at myself. I visibly flinched, I stuck out like a broken wing. I turned around and grabbed my bag. I leafed through it until I found my traditional wolf demon clothes. I looked at Koga,

"I stick out to much in my clothes right now where can I change?" he gestured down a side cave,

"You can change there but I doubt anything you change into will make you stick out any less."

I smirked and walked down the side cave where I quickly shed my old clothes and replaced them with the black fur skirt, dark blue and brown shirt and matching black fur cloak. The fur color may be different but it fit a little more. I flounced out of the cave and sat back down. Koga stared at me in shock,

"What? My dad was a wolf demon, he gave me these as a birthday present before he was killed."

I shrugged and looked around, based on how everyone was settling gathering around a large pile of prey I guess it was time to eat. My stomach growled loudly and I had to fight down a blush that threatened to appear across my face. Koga snickered,

"Well you sound hungry. I'll get you something so you don't have to have the awkwardness of sitting with the pack." I shook my head and stood up,

"If I have to work with them I want to know them."

I walked over and all their eyes fell on me. I made a shooing motion with my hands and sat down between two tall skinny demons who introduced themselves as Ginta and Hakaku. I smiled at them,

"You mind if I eat with ya'll?"

I asked everyone and they all nodded and gave me general yeses. I smiled and waited for my turn. Which meant Koga needed to get over his shock and eat. I turned at him and raised an eyebrow and gestured to the food. He shook himself out of the shock and grabbed a strange but tasty looking bird. They went through the pack order and I patiently waited for my turn. After a little while Ginta looked over and saw I still hadn't taken anything,

"Why haven't you taken anything? Nothings going to be left soon." I looked at him in confusion,

"My father always told me the one who didn't hunt had to wait until everyone else had their share. So I'm waiting."

"Nonsense!" he grabbed a rabbit and handed it to me,

"You're a guest. You need to eat."

I smiled gratefully and ate my rabbit. Afterwards I kept talking to the pack. I joked and told stories. I think the Demon tribe was really starting to like me. They laughed when I told them how much I had screamed at Koga and when I told them I had Kaito bite his tail they looked at Koga and crowed with 'sympathy'. Koga loosened up and defended himself and joked around as well. Though as time went on I saw Koga's eyes drooping so I stood up and yawned, even though I wasn't tired.

"Well, sorry guys but I'm going to go sleep."

I waved and walked away and Koga followed me. I looked around and yawned for real then decided I really did need to sleep. I called Kaito and curled up next to him, in the middle of Koga's bed, not really caring. I fell asleep quickly.

~~Koga's POV~~

She just laid down and fell asleep. In the middle of _my_ nest! I grumbled and felt the odd fatigue drift over me again. Ketsu was already breathing deeply so I guess she was already in deep sleep. I also knew I may face certain death if I woke her up so I nudged her wolf instead. He lifted his head and looked at me, his lips curled back slightly,

"Wake up your master."

I swear, if wolves could roll their eyes, this one just did. But he did it anyway. Ketsu sat up and glared at me,

"What do you want?" she said, her voice heavy with sleep even though she had been asleep for about five minutes,

"You need to move." She grumbled and stood up, took three steps and collapsed again,

"There now you have enough room." She muttered as she fell asleep again.

This was a very strange girl but the pack seemed to like her so I wouldn't kick her out yet. My eyes drifted shut once again and I wobbled slightly on my feet, never had I felt like this before. I didn't like it. My vision got fuzzy around the edges and I gave into the fatigue. I moved a few steps away from Ketsu and fell asleep.

~~Ketsu's POV~~

I'm not sure how long after Koga made me get up but I felt Kaito get up and snarl. I sat up,

"What is it boy?" I asked then the strong scent of bird and blood hit me. I gasped and jogged silently to the exit of the cave. The smell was much stronger here. I inched my head out of the cave and surveyed the area. The birds of Paradise were everywhere and something was falling from the sky. I stuck my hand out and caught one. I pulled my hand back in and inspected what it was. I gasped in horror and dropped it. Wolf fur and blood was raining from the sky! I sprinted back into the cave, making as much noise as possible,

"EVERYONE GET YOUR LAZY WOLFY BUTTS UP!"

I screeched and the wolf demons jumped up in panic. I watched as their eyes widened as they caught the scent of blood and bird. I ran over to where Koga was but he was still out cold.

"KOGA GET UP NOW!" I yelled but he didn't even twitch. I looked at him carefully and gave him a good sniff. I swore,

"Why isn't Koga up?" Ginta asked and I turned to him,

"Koga was drugged. He wont be waking up for a while. He'll live but…" I trailed off,

"Who brought in that bird he ate? It looked like a crow, with no feathers, and it had strange scarring along it's back." Ginta shrugged,

"I don't actually know. Now tell us what is going on!" I took a deep breath,

"The birds of Paradise are right outside and Koga is out cold." I spoke to the whole pack and I heard growls of annoyance. I looked around,

"Does anyone ever do any planning in this pack?"

Most of them pointed at Koga I sighed,

"Anyone _else_?"

They shook their heads. I grumbled and considered if I should just take charge, I decided on a vote,

"Does anyone have any objections if I think of a plan and lead it?"

No one opened their mouths. I smirked and started thinking of a plan to kill those stupid Buzzard Brains.

A/N- Yay! I have completed another chapter and I couldn't resist using a quote from Koga in that last line. I hope you liked it, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha Fanfic 2-

I don't own Inuyasha and I don't feel like making this long because I like my story line and I want to write it…but I guess by tell you that I'm making it longer and by telling you that… AUGH! HERE'S THE DAMN STORY!

Chapter 3-

Within minutes I had a plan and I started putting it into action.

"Okay all the archers stand over there and take your bows!" about fifteen grabbed bows and walked over, perfect.

"Great, the rest of you grab knives, swords anything that you can hit things with!"

Everyone else scrambled to get their weapons. I saw two pretty strong looking demons and I called out to them. They trotted over,

"I know you may hate me for thins but I need you to stay here and make sure Koga does too. When he wakes up he'll still be a little drugged so I can't have him putting himself in needless danger."

They frowned but nodded anyway I gave them a big smile. I turned to the pack and smiled at their determination,

"Okay here's what were going to do. The archers are going to position themselves on the top of the cliff and hide. When a bird flies by shoot the wings, only the wings! When they fall the rest of you will be waiting below to finish them off. That sound good?" they cheered and Ginta spoke up,

"What are you going to be doing?" I smirked,

"I'll be taking them on from the air." I got a lot of confused glances,

"You haven't noticed my slight bird smell? Well my mother was a half raven demon and from her in inherited some wings."

I was going to spread them but I discovered the cloak I was wearing did not help wing spreading. I growled and shed the cloak and grabbed the shoulder guards from my bag, but them on _then_ spread my wings. People gawked but I didn't have time for that,

"Everyone get a move on! GO!"

They jumped and ran to where I had told them to go. While they went down side paths I walked calmly toward the main entrance. Ginta saw me and called out to me,

"Ketsu! If you go that way the birds will see you!" I nodded,

"That's the point."

With that I took a running leap out the cave mouth. The bright morning light and the number of birds shocked me. They saw me and dove at me, just as I expected. I turned and flew over to where the demons waited. I saw arrows fly and three were down. The wolves and their masters attacked, and killed, the birds then retreated back into their hiding places. I smirked and turned to my opponents. A large bird dove at me and I launched myself at it, using my dog demon attack. The bird was ripped to shreds. I smiled and turned to a group of them. I spread my wings wide and shouted,

"_Silver Striker Death Bringer!" _(Lol, its so bad.)

Dozens of feathers-turned-silver projectiles shot from my wings and impaled any Bird within a twenty feet radius of me until they fell. I fought off a large amount and I was turning to another when I heard a scream. A wolf demon was being maimed by a giant Bird of Paradise. I knew instantly that was the one with the jewel shard. I screeched and dove. The bird looked up just in time to see me hit it. It screeched and turned on me. I had cut off its wing so I folded mine and drew my sword. Its black blade glinted and I felt the power course through me, momentarily healing all my wounds. The bird of Paradise charged at me and I flipped at the last second, but it was faster than I had expected. It hopped up and snapped at my leg. I screeched and hacked at the thing's face. I hit it's eye and it opened it's mouth to scream, releasing me. I scanned the bird and found it had a shard in one of the two human like creatures on it's head. I snarled and leaped, ignoring my wound. I landed right in front of the two and drew my arm back, then released, slicing the two tings in half. The jewel shard sprung into the air and I smiled happily, opening my wings to grab it when another Bird, who already had a shard apparently, grabbed it. It laughed,

"Why thank you for giving us this shard. We will enjoy using it to kill you!" They laughed and I found that one was in it's eye, the other in it's mouth. I was about to shot forward when two chains shot out and wrapped around each wing. Then arrows rained down on it and it cried out in pain. I smiled at everyone gratefully,

"GO FINISH IT!" Someone shouted and, with a new found strength, I ran forward, screaming,

"DIE GIANT CHICKEN DIIIE!"

I slashed it in half and grabbed the jewel shards. With their leaders dead the rest of the Birds of Paradise flew away. Everyone cheered and I stood weakly, sheathing my sword. Only after did I realize that was a mistake. As soon as I put my sword away all my wounds unhealed and I almost fell over if Ginta and Hakaku hadn't caught me.

"Thanks guys."

Then nodded and helped me back to the cave. As soon as we got there I heard a struggle and I sighed, Koga was up. I limped my way to the back of the cave where the two guards were trying to reason with him and Kaito was laying on his chest, pinning him with his weight. As soon as Kaito saw me his tail wagged once but then he got up and started dancing around me, concerned with all the blood on me. Koga caught the scent of blood and turned in my direction. His eyes widened and he stood and hurried over,

"What in the world happened?" he screamed and helped me to the nest and told the guards I had assigned him to get bandages.

They ran away and came back, handing Koga the bandages. With practiced movements he patched up my injuries but avoided the ones on my midriff. I smirked and petted Kaito aimlessly while he wrapped my many wounds.

"Well that should do it for now. Now, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" I flinched and sighed,

"We were surrounded by Birds of Paradise, two of them had jewel shards and we fought them off." I produced the shards from my pocket and showed them to Koga but then shoved then back in my pocket,

"I will decide what to do with these." He frowned but nodded anyway. I yawned,

" Well, I'm beat. Wake me for dinner." I muttered as I curled up right where I was, about a foot for Koga.

~~Koga's POV~~

I stared at the girl who was asleep about a foot from me and I had the odd urge to stroke her hair. I jerked up and walked to the closest of my pack,

"Tell me, how did you defeat the birds of paradise?"

"Well Ketsu had us split up into two groups, one of archers the other of the rest of us. The archers went up to the cliffs and shot down the birds by hitting them in the wings and when they fell we finished them off." I nodded, good plan,

"And what did Ketsu do?"

"She just fought them in the sky, she took 'em down by the dozen! She really is amazing I tell ya."

I nodded and dismissed him then went to see the battleground myself. I ran out and looked around. All around me was birds of prey and only about ten of my pack. She really is amazing. I shook my head violently, NO! I already have a woman! I kept repeating that over and over in my head but the more I said it the less it made sense.

I went out hunting because I had done nothing the entire day or during the battle. I can't believe I was drugged! I grumbled to myself as I walked back in the cave. The smell of blood hit me strongly and I knew who's it was immediately. I placed the wild boar I was carrying and ran to where the scent was coming from. Ketsu was walking around, helping others and her wounds had reopened. The one she was helping the most was a young boy who was severely wounded. She saw me scowled,

"You're back, help us out!"

She told me what to get and I did even tough I knew full well I shouldn't be taking orders but I just felt like I had to. When she finally got the poor boy bandaged he finally spoke up,

"Thank you… for saving… my life." He said shakily she smiled down warmly and an odd feeling of jealousy flashed through me, why didn't she ever smile at _me_ like that? I shook it off and repeated that I had a woman already but it was sounding forced, even to me.

"I just hope you keep that life, now rest."

He nodded and fell asleep. She stood up and winced I automatically grabbed her around the waist to support her. She gave me a small smile,

"Thanks Koga."

I nodded and helped her back over to my nest, even though it had become her's as well. She sat down and gasped,

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded,

"Ya I'm fine. Go help someone else." She gestured randomly off in the direction on the sick but I knew her bandages needed to be changed,

"Genka! Get some bandages for Ketsu!"

I yelled at my pack member and he scampered off, returning quickly after. As soon as I said that the bandages were for Ketsu everyone seemed to look worried,

"Is Ketsu alright?" someone called out then a chorus asking the same question rang out. Ketsu sighed,

"I'm fine boys, don't worry about me!" she gave everyone a wink and a thumbs up, but I noticed she flinched slightly. I rolled my eyes and finished patching up her many wounds. The entire time she sat quietly and when I looked up I saw her slightly creepy gold and green eyes staring at me. When she was caught Ketsu turned away and blushed. I smirked and she glared at me, suddenly her ears pricked and her nose twitched.

"Who is it?" I asked but my question was answered at the terrible scent of the half dog demon stung my nose.

"Well guessing by that disgusted look on your face, I'm guessing you figured it out." I nodded and watched the cave entrance. A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha walked in followed by Sango and Miroku. Kagome looked a little worried and Inuyasha looked pissed. Ketsu stood up and made her way to her friends,

"Hey guys!" she called happily even though she was covered in bandages and she had to lean on her sword to walk. Kagome saw her and gasped,

"Ketsu! You're injured!" Ketsu blinked in 'shock'

"Oh really! I hadn't noticed!" she snickered,

"I'm fine don't worry!" she laughed easily and I decided I would visit my 'woman'.

"Hello Kagome. It is so good to see you." I said but I couldn't put as much heart as I usually could into it. Inuyasha took one look at me and snarled,

"Why aren't you injured you mangy wolf? Did you just sit back and let Ketsu and everyone fight for you like the coward you are?" I tensed, I felt bad enough as it is about not fighting but when he said it like that… my eyes narrowed then all I could see was black hair,

"Koga had been drugged and I led the attack without him." She looked over her shoulder and smiled, the warm smile like before, no one else saw it and she turned back to Inuyasha,

"I'm not sure he would've been very helpful anyway though." He snorted,

"Got that right!" for some reason I felt hurt but I shrugged it off.

"Well since you're all here you want to stay for the night?" I asked warmly, looking at Kagome out of habit. She blushed and looked at Inuyasha. He glared around but nodded,

"We are here… we might as well." Ketsu smiled and herded everyone to the fire, making room by shooing the wolves already sitting there. I smiled slightly at Ketsu and a rouge thought broke into my mind,

"_I think I love her."_

I was shocked by the thought and turned to Kagome she held no appeal to me anymore. I was shocked but shook it off, moving to sit by the fire. I found the only empty spaces were next to Kagome and next to Ketsu. I saw Inuyasha glared at me then at me seat choices and his glare deepened. He thought I would sit next to Kagome and, from the look on Kagome's face, so did she. But instead I shocked everyone by choosing the seat next to Ketsu.

~~Ketsu's POV~~ 

I was as shocked as everyone else Koga decided to sit next to me. He had an open seat right next to his 'woman', why choose here? I pondered it but then decided I would figure it out some other time and kept talking to Kagome and Shippo. They were telling me about what had happened in the past few days. I laughed and frowned when I was supposed to but I wasn't really that into the story. Finally I got tired and I yawned, stretching. For some reason it was only then did my friends notice my outfit change,

"You have wolf demon clothes!" Shippo squeaked and I nodded,

"Ya my da gave them to me before he died and I felt like I stuck out to much in my old clothes I decided to wear these. Well I'm going to sleep, night!"

I started to turn to where I had been sleeping but decided against it. Instead I looked around and found a nice empty spot against the wall and curled up beside Kaito. I saw Koga's eyes follow me with an odd expression on his face. Annoyance? Hurt? Anger? I had no idea but as soon as I settled down it felt strange. I had gotten used to the thought that there was a person next to me, not a wall. I sighed and fell asleep after a large amount of shifting.

~~Koga's POV~~

I watched Ketsu start towards my nest but stop and instead walk over to an empty spot by the wall. Our eyes met and I made no move to look away. I was annoyed, hurt and mad that she decided to sleep somewhere else. After she fell asleep everyone else started to drift away as well. I told everyone but mutt-face goodnight and walked to me nest. I lay down and couldn't get comfortable. I had started to like the warmth of another body a little way away and without it, my nest felt empty. I growled slightly and stared at the roof until sleep finally overcame me.

**DONE! NOW REVIEW IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha Fanfic-

WARNING: OCCNESS AHEAD! Ya I know, I seem to do that a lot but I need to, anyway I don't own Inuyasha nor do I have enough money to even buy a single character, not even Kirara *Sob*

Chapter 4-

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay asleep. Whether it was Inuyasha's constant growling whenever someone moved, the tiny little pebbles that kept stabbing me or the lack of Koga's warmth next to me. Finally I gave up and sat up, growling.

"Screw this." I muttered and stood, carefully maneuvering my way to the cave entrance,

"Hey Ketsu where're you going?" Inuyasha called out quietly, I shrugged,

"Don't know just going for a walk. You wanna come?" he looked like he did but his gaze was drawn to Kagome. I smiled and called out to Kaito,

"Kaito, guard."

I pointed at Kagome and he lay down by her side. Inuyasha still looked a little worried but not enough to not leave. I walked out and said hello to the two guards, telling them we were just going for a walk. They nodded and smiled. Inuyasha scoffed and I turned on him,

"What?" I growled, defensive,

"Nothing, you just seem really comfortable around the mangy wolves around here." I shrugged,

"When you get kidnapped and forced into a space with them you get to know them better."

I laughed and he rolled his eyes. Without thinking I had taken him to the battle site. The area was covered in corpses and scavengers. I saw some of the scavengers aiming for the tribe members and I automatically jumped down to shoo them away. When I finished all the pain of my wounds came back and I wobbled on my feet. I leaned against a tree and sunk into a sitting position and groaned. Inuyasha ran over and started to move me to take me back to the cave but I stopped him,

"No, it's fine. I don't want to go back to the cave just yet. I just want to be out here. It's peaceful. Don't ya think?"

I asked gesturing away from the corpses and he nodded and sat down in his usual style about twenty feet away. I looked at my bandages and noticed they were turning red, I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze on my face. After a while I struck up a random conversation with Inuyasha about growing up, as a half or whatever I am, demon. I think he may've enjoyed talking about this with someone who understood and went through the same thing. I actually got a small smile out of him and I smirked in return. My wounds had stopped bleeding but apparently the scent of blood was not gone. Inuyasha and I were still talking when suddenly I heard running footsteps and Koga ran up from the cave. He skidded to a stop in front of me and, not even greeting us, he crouched down and started redressing my wounds.

"Koga! What are you doing?" I asked blushing slightly and glaring at Inuyasha as he chuckled,

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm redressing your wounds." When he finished he picked my up bridal style and started heading back to the cave,

"Koga! Put me down!" he ignored me and instead turned on Inuyasha,

"If you were here the whole time and she was bleeding why didn't take her back Mutt-face?" he snarled and Inuyasha tensed,

"I didn't bring her back because she didn't _want_ to go back you stupid wolf!"

I felt Koga tense and he looked down at me but I avoided his gaze and crossed my arms and pouted. He laughed at the look on my face and turned back to the den. Inuyasha stayed outside and stared out over the battlefield. Koga carried me back and I could tell he was trying to jerk his body as little as possible. I sighed as he carried me back in and a few of the pack members rushed over to see if I was all right.

"Back up! She needs her space!"

Koga snapped and everyone shied away. I rolled my eyes and smiled as he carried me by Kagome and the others. I was happy to see that as Kagome stood up to come help Kaito was close at her heels. Kagome gave my wolf a slightly wary glance but hurried along. Koga set me down on his nest and I sat up, ear twitching in annoyance.

"People. I…am…fine! Stop worrying!"

I glared mostly as Koga but he ignored me and proceeded to recheck every single one of the wounds he had bandaged up three minutes ago. Kagome suddenly looked around,

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" I nodded,

"Ya he came with me on my little walk and I think he's still out by the battlefield." Shippo jumped up and Kagome's shoulder,

"Did you have to drag him out of here? How did you get him away from Kagome?" Kagome nodded,

"Ya he seemed pretty intent on keeping all the wolves and wolf demons away from me. How did you get him out of here?" I smiled and pointed to Kaito,

"I assigned him on guard duty." Kaito wagged his tail and yipped lightly. I laughed and patted the nest beside me,

"Here, I'm back so you don't exactly need a guard anymore."

I saw a group of pack members gathering with spears and bows so I guessed they were going hunting. I decided I would join them. I had been freeloading I needed to help out. I started to stand up but a hand pushed me down. I glared at Koga and he glared right back. He snarled slightly and said,

"What do you think you're doing? You're hurt. You are going nowhere." I returned his snarl,

"I want to go hunting. I haven't helped out enough around here. The least I can do is hunt!" Kagome and Shippo watched us and Miroku snickered from behind us, I turned on him,

"What's so funny?" I growled and he put his hands up in surrender,

"Oh it's nothing. Kagome, can I talk to you outside real quick?" she nodded and followed the monk outside. I shrugged and turned back to Koga and tried to stand up again but he pushed me down again,

"Koga, let me up!" I snapped but he shook his head,

"You are not leaving this _nest_ until you are fully healed." I gasped at him,

"THE NEST? Are you crazy? I can't stay in this little area for the next week or so!" he gave me that evil wolfish grin that everyone's heard of in stories,

"Oh can't you?" he smirked and turned away. I stared after him and started to get up, slowly using my entire thief skills but he turned and smiled,

"Ginta, Hakaku? Come here." The two wolf demons trotted over,

"Ya Koga?" Ginta asked, looking at me and recoiling at the coldness of my glare at Koga's back,

"I need you to make sure Ketsu stays right where she is, in that nest until she is healed."

They stared at him and nodded slowly. They took up posts on either side of the nest. I gave them the cold shoulder, literally turning my back on them and faced the wall. I got bored and just lay down, staring at the ceiling. Finally boredom become fatigue and I fell asleep. I woke and looked around. Kagome was speaking to my guards urgently.

"Just let me talk to her in private _please!_" Ginta and Hakaku looked unsure so I spoke up,

"Just let her. What could she do?" They nodded slowly and walked a little bit away.

"What is it Kagome?" I asked my friend,

"I wanted to talk to you about you and Koga." I stared blankly at her,

"What?"

"Well it's obvious he likes you! I've seen the way he looks at you!" I blushed,

"I really don't think it's like that." I said, I didn't even sound true to myself.

"Besides, he's already chosen a woman. You." She frowned,

"That's my point! If he likes you, maybe he'll leave _me _alone!" I was at a loss for words. She looked like she was about to say more but Inuyasha marched up,

"Come on. Shippo said he wanted to show you something." She nodded and stood up,

"Just think about it."

She smiled and I watched with wide eyes. I leaned back on the nest to think. I drifted asleep with thoughts of Koga.

I woke to the smell of meat. I sat up and stared around. Inuyasha had a rabbit held in front of my face,

"Here, this is for you. Your guard wanted me to give it to you and keep you company." I nodded,

"Thanks, Inuyasha." I smiled and savagely ripped at my rabbit. He chuckled and sat down,

"Hey can you do something for me that I think you might enjoy doing?"

"What?" he asked, I smirked, shrugging off what Kagome had said before and settling on a less confusing topic, my annoyance he had me locked up in this small area,

"Please kill Koga for me." He laughed,

"I'd love to but I think I would be attacked before I even got the chance." I laughed and nodded,

"True."

We both smirked and ate in silence. After a few minutes Inuyasha turned towards the cave mouth just as Koga walked in. I frowned and continued eating my rabbit.

"Hello Ketsu." He said warmly, as if he hasn't just made me stay in a ten-foot area until my wounds healed. I just nodded stiffly and said nothing. He sighed

"So you're not speaking to me now?" I lifted my eyes to his and glared,

"I'm not that childish stupid wolf." I spat, using one of Inuyasha's chosen names for Koga and he pretended to look hurt, Inuyasha chuckled.

"Aw. Don't be like that." My lip curled,

"Like what? Like I'm not mad you just confined me to a ten-foot area?" I snarled.

He just smirked and sat down next to me. I inched away and he frowned. Inuyasha looked at us and stood,

"Well I'll be going. See ya Ketsu."

"Bye Inuyasha, thanks for keeping me company." He nodded and Koga glared at him s he walked away.

"Stupid Mutt, look I just don't want you to get better quicker." He stared at me sadly and I scoffed,

"I don't see why you even care." His eyes widened in shock,

"Why wouldn't I?" I sighed and leaned against the wall,

"I'm just here to help you collect jewel shards. Why would you care if I'm injured or not?"

He blinked and gave me a blank look then it struck him and a slight pink tint came to his cheeks and I gawked at him, Koga was blushing. Never thought I'd see the day. I mentally laughed then confusion hit me,

"Wait, why are you embarrassed?" he didn't answer that question but he tried to answer my other one,

"I care because…" he trailed off. I blinked

What is wrong with him? I thought and waited for his answer.

~~Koga's POV~~

"I care because…"

I had no idea how to end that sentence. It was so clear in my head but I couldn't _say_ it. I just wanted to say was simple, I care because I love you. But I already had a… it doesn't work anymore. Kagome just isn't for me. I sighed and she stared at me in confusion. I really wanted to tell her but for some reason I didn't feel as loud as I usually am. I looked at her and came up with a quick plan to get her away from the listening ears of my pack. I stood and looked down at her,

"You must need to stretch, lets go for a walk." She jumped up enthusiastically,

"Okay!"

She walked through the cave with practiced movements and I followed, and Kaito followed me. After we left the cave I jogged forward until I was in front of her and led her on a gentle trail to a large field with a off shot of the river running through it. She smiled and walked over to the stream, wading in until the water was up to her knees and stopped, looking around and moved to a rock a little farther down and sitting. She was smiling, the big warm smile I had come to love. She turned to me,

"Well answer me now." I blinked,

"Huh?" she sighed,

"I know you didn't take me out here so I could stretch. So tell me, why do you care if I heal or not?" I took a deep breath and walked over to her,

"I care…becauseIloveyou." I said quickly, looking away. She blinked and walked up to me, looking at me closely,

"Again, but slower. I need to make sure I heard what I think I did." I sighed, and looked her straight in the eyes,

"I said I care because I love you." Her eyes widened.

"But… you already have a woman."

"I know. I really need to talk to her about that." I looked away in shame. I felt a hand on my cheek and I turned to Ketsu. She had a warm smile and her eyes were soft.

"You know I'm kinda happy you decided on a more discreet way of telling me." She smiled and I laughed,

"Ya I was a little brash when I screamed that I loved Kagome from about fifty feet up a cliff."

She nodded. I noticed she still hadn't moved her hand until she did and blushed, dropping it. I smiled and brushed my hand lightly over her cheek and jaw. She smirked and leaned back,

"Hey now, none of that Mr. already-has-a-woman."

I frowned. I wanted to tell Kagome _now_. I think Ketsu saw something in my eyes and turned to her wolf,

"Kaito, fetch Kagome for me. _Gently_."

She stressed and her wolf trotted away. She sat in the water and I watched her. After a few seconds she moved her leg and inspected the wound on her leg. Being part demon it was almost healed. Her dog-like ears twitched and a minute later Kagome and Kaito walked into the clearing. She took one look at us and smiled,

"It happened didn't it?" she asked Ketsu and she smiled and nodded,

"I KNEW IT!" she smiled brightly and I blinked in confusion. I looked at Ketsu for clarification,

"Kagome predicted that you would say you liked me." I nodded slowly,

"So I guess I don't really have to say much huh?" both girls nodded,

"I'm so happy for you Ketsu!" she hugged her friend and turned to me,

"We can still be friends right?" I nodded and smiled,

"Of course Kagome." She smiled and Ketsu gave her a look. Kagome smirked and nodded,

"Well I'm going to go now. Inuyasha must be pretty close to coming after me." Ketsu smirked,

"You do that." Kagome walked away and I laughed,

"Well she sure took that well." Ketsu nodded and I smiled widely, walking up to her,

"Well will you look at that? It appears I am no longer Mr. already-has-a-woman." She nodded,

"It does appear so."

She smiled and I walked up to her. She blushed and I traced her jaw line again, trailing my hand down to behind her neck. And leaning in.

~~Ketsu's POV~~

He leaned in and my heart rate picked up double time. He pressed his lips against mine gently. I think my tail wagged slightly against my will. When I didn't try to pull away Koga wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I draped my arms over his neck and smiled into the kiss. Koga pulled back to breathe and smirked at me. I thought it was time to go back to the den so I started to pull away but Koga gripped my waist tighter and growled deep in his throat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I looked into his eyes and saw only lust. I smiled and didn't answer. He didn't really care that I didn't answer and crushed his lips to mine. I leaned in closer, returning his passion. He ran his tongue along my lip but I kept my mouth firmly shut, teasing the wolf demon. He growled again and reached behind me and pulled my tail slightly. It didn't hurt but it shocked me enough to gasp. He took the opportunity to explore my mouth. I moaned in pleasure. He finally pulled away to breathe. I gasped for breath and he trailed down my neck. I sighed as he kissed the soft spot on my neck. Then he leaned away and I opened my eyes slowly,

"Ketsu?" he said slowly,

"Mmhmm?" I asked still in a daze,

"Will you be my woman?" I smirked,

"Of course you stupid wolf. If I didn't do you think I would've kissed you?" he smiled,

"I guess not. Come on. Let's get back. I believe you have finished stretching and need to get back to your little confinement area." I groaned and sat down,

"I don't wanna go back." He smirked like when I first met him and leaned down, just like before,

" I didn't ask did I?" he grabbed me and carried me back, I glared at him,

"Weren't we in this situation before?" he chuckled,

"Appears so."

He carried me to the mouth and set me down. I debated taking a run for it, I knew he could catch me but… I weighed my options and decided on 'run for it' I smirked. And leapt backwards, turning and running. I heard him sigh and sprint after me, his jewel shards speeding him up. I took a sharp turn and headed to the cliff.

"KETSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed.

Oh ya. He didn't exactly know about the wings yet. I smirked and leaped off the cliff, screaming in joy. I let myself drop then spread my wings and shot up past where Koga was watching in horror. I turned and hovered just out of his reach. He glared at me,

"Come on Ketsu, please don't do that! I thought you were going to die!" I smirked and drifted a little closer,

"I'm not stupid, I know my limits."

He reached out and grabbed my hand, I let him pull me in but, with a final flap of my wings, I pushed him over. I smirked and pinned him. He growled, not liking the position and flipped so he pinned me. I smiled sweetly and gave him a quick peck on the lips and tried to push him off me but he just grabbed me around my waist and dragged me into the cave. I waved to the guards and they waved back, confused. He dragged me past Kagome and the others I waved,

"Hey guys!"

I waved cheerfully and they waved back slowly. Shippo jumped over to me and hopped on my shoulder,

"Hey Shippo! What's up?" the little fox demon smiled,

"Nothing I'm just curious why Koga is dragging you by the waist." I smiled,

"Not entirely sure. Ask him." I poked his arm,

"Hey Koga! Why are you dragging me by the waist?" he turned on me with a playful glint in his eyes,

"Because you need to get back to the nest and I cant have you flying away again." I turned to Shippo,

"Well there ya have it."

I smiled and shooed the little fox away. He leaped off my shoulder and Koga pushed me onto the nest. I landed on my butt and groaned.

"Ow… what was that for?" I whined and he laughed. I yawned and decided I would sleep now.

"Well night Koga."

I mumbled and curled up. I heard him yawn as well and he didn't even bother to move away from where he was and laid down. His leg brushed mine slightly and I sighed, happy to have his warmth next to me. My lips twitched up in a smile and I drifted asleep.

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha Fanfic-

I don't own Inuyasha. There, I said it. (sob) Hmm… I think I would also make something new clear that I am just going to say has been there the whole time… the nest is not that thing that was in the show. I am going to say it is in a little cave that is easily accessible to the main cave and, from the right view; you can see the main cave quite easily. Okay? Sorry if it's confusing.

Chapter 5-

My eyes blinked open slowly and when I realized what I was looking at I squeaked in shock. Either Koga or I must've rolled over in our sleep because he was _right there_. I tried to stand up but I felt something tighten around my waist. I glanced down, great. His arm was pinning me to him. I tried wiggle my way out but Koga growled in his sleep. I sighed and settled for just laying on my back, waiting for him to get up. After about twenty minutes I felt him shift and yawn. I looked at him,

"Morin'. You wanna let go of me now?" he blinked and took in our position and smirked,

"No I don't think I will."

He pulled me even closer to him and I smiled, letting him and shifting my body so it was more comfortable. We just stayed like that until my ears twitched and I tried to sit up…again but found he had fallen back asleep and I was once again pinned to his body. I sighed as Ginta and Hakaku walked in and they blushed.

"Hey what do ya need?" I tried again to sit up but I still couldn't so I smiled apologetically. They shook their heads,

"Oh um we can come back later." Hakaku said.

Ginta nodded and they scampered out the cave. I frowned, I hope whatever it was it wasn't important. I really think I needed to wake Koga up by now so I nudged him,

"Koga, get up!"

He just twitched and shook his head sleepily. An evil grin spread across my face and I leaned in and kissed him. Automatically he kissed me back and his eyes flickered open. His beautiful blue eyes stared in confusion,

"Time to get up sleepy head." I laughed. Koga joined me and let me sit up finally. He sat up as well and I leaned my head against his shoulder,

"I like waking up like that. I might need to sleep in more often." I snickered and looked up at him,

"Ginta and Hakaku came in earlier but you were still asleep so they left. You may wanna go see that they wanted." He sighed and kissed the top of my head,

"It must not've been that urgent if they left, I think they could wait a little longer."

I frowned and lifted my head, looking him in the eyes.

"You are the leader of this pack. Them first me second, go see what they wanted." I growled and he dropped his head nuzzling my neck. I sighed and almost gave in but I stopped myself and grabbed his ponytail, pulling it slightly. He lifted his head and frowned.

"Fine, fine. I'll go see what they want. Just let me change."

It was only then did I notice he was only wearing some pelts on his lower body. I blushed and he smirked then pulled on his armor. He dragged me into a quick kiss and walked away. I moved to follow him but he called back,

"I do not believe you are fully healed yet." I grumbled and sat back down.

Until Koga came back I entertained myself by scratching little drawings in the walls. Most of them were wolves but I had some birds and other animals as well. I heard someone walk into the cave and I turned to see Kagome. I smiled warmly,

"Hey Kagome!" I said happily,

"Hi Ketsu, Koga asked me to come with you for a little walk outside so you, quote, don't go insane, end quote."

We laughed and I followed her to the main cave. Inuyasha looked up in confusion and I saw his nose twitch. As I walked by his lip curled in disgust. I glared at him,

"What are you snarling at dog boy?" I only use that name when I'm pissed and the way he was looking at me pissed me off.

"I can hardly tell your scent from the mangy wolf's. It's disgusting." I snarled and stomped over, slapping the back of his head…_hard_. He whimpered,

"If you don't like my scent, DON'T SNIFF OUT MY SCENT!" I screamed,

"It was a little hard to miss!" he screamed back and we growled at each other. Koga heard the racket and came over. His head shifted between both of us,

"What's going on Ketsu?" I keep my glare on Inuyasha,

"He called my scent disgusting."

"Because it is!" he inserted indignantly,

"Shut up dog boy!" Koga blinked and sniffed me,

"What are you talking about mutt-face? She smells nice, very nice." I blushed and Inuyasha just turned his glare to Koga,

"Like I told Ketsu, your scent is all over her Mangy wolf." He smiled and pulled me into a hug,

"For good reason." He purred.

I blushed and Inuyasha looked confused. His gaze switched between Kagome and I. He still hadn't figured it out yet? Wow, he's slow. I looked at Kagome,

"You haven't told him?" she shook her head,

"I thought it would be funnier if you did." I smirked and Inuyasha's look of confusion deepened into anger,

"TELL ME WHAT?" I turned to him and smiled,

"You don't have any competition anymore." He blinked,

"Huh? For what?" my smile grew,

"For Kagome."

He blushed slightly and Kagome slapped me but I ignored her, waiting for Inuyasha to figure it out. After a minute I leaned deeper into Koga's chest and he finally figured it out.

"You and the Mangy wolf?" he asked in shock I smiled,

"Took ya long enough. Yes Koga and I are together." I smiled and suddenly the rest of the group was in front of me. Sango grabbed my wrist and smiled,

"That's great for you! Can we talk to you about something?"

She pulled me away and Miroku grabbed my butt as he pushed me on the way. I turned on him to smack him but Koga beat me to it,

"Keep your hands off my woman Monk." He snarled and Miroku backed off but not until after I gave him a large lump on his head.

"Pervert." I hissed and followed Sango. She led me outside with everyone else behind.

"Yes?" I asked keeping my distance from Miroku.

"We're going to be leaving soon. Will you be coming with us?" I opened my mouth but, once again, Koga beat me to it.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha spun around in alarm,

"How did you sneak up on me?" he snarled and Koga pointed to me,

"Like you said, my scent is all over her. You must've scented me but just dismissed it as her." I smirked and he moved around the group to me. I smiled and Sango laughed,

"Well I think that smile answers my question."

I blushed and Kagome hugged me. Then a gross scent filled my nose. I scrunched my nose,

"Ew, what _is _that?" Inuyasha and Koga scented the air as well and growled.

"Naraku." Inuyasha snarled.

I was to busy thinking to really question him, I was trying to remember where I had smelled this scent before. I saw a swarm of insects approaching us and Miroku swore, removing his hand from his wrist. A large feather drifted down and a woman and man jumped off. The man wore a white cloak and a baboon mask. They landed a little way off and the woman attacked. Everyone dodged and I tried to spread my wings and fly but for some reason the wind was pushing in a way that doesn't allow me to fly. I growled and moved to grab my sword but Koga grabbed my hand,

"No, don't. He's too powerful and we don't know what he wants. Why would he come so close to the den?"

He wondered to himself and he moved in front of me. Inuyasha did the same for Kagome. They dodged and attacked in a way that suggested they had fought this woman before. I noticed something that looked like a large root move and I turned to face it. Unfortunately I didn't notice the one that wrapped around my legs and jerked me backwards. I screamed and heard someone else scream too. In my panic I realized it was Kagome.

"KETSU!"

Koga screamed just as Inuyasha screamed 'Kagome' I tried to grab my sword but it slipped from my pelts and fell to the ground. I slashed blindly with my claws and hit nothing. I snarled. Koga jumped and tried to attack the thing but it jerked me up and I took the hit of his blow. I yelped, and he fell back to the ground, my blood followed him,

"Ketsu! I am so sorry! How bad is it?" he yelled desperately but Naraku pulled Kagome and I towards him.

"You two will be coming with me." I looked at him in annoyance and fury,

"SAYS WHO?"

I tried to break free from his grip and attack him but he spun me around and snapped something around my neck…it felt like a collar. From Koga's reaction I guess it was. I thought not much of it and kept trying to get free and attack Naraku but my neck burned. I gasped and I heard burning skin.

"What is this Freak?" I snarled between gasping breaths,

"I used a little of my power so every time you act out, acid is released and your neck gets burned."

I snarled but stilled. My ears pricked as a low, constant and scary growl reached them. I turned and saw Koga snarling with about twenty wolves surrounded him, including Kaito.

"Get away from her." He growled and even I was a little afraid. He lunged forward, the wolves following him. The burning started again and I couldn't speak but Kagome could,

"KOGA STOP! She's being burned!" he skidded to a halt. The woman smiled and flipped her fan open, throwing a final attack before they both turned and ran, taking Kagome and I with them.

I kept struggling and I think almost all the skin on my neck was burned. In fact I was so bad Kagome had to grab my shoulders and scream at me,

"KETSU! YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOURSELF OR THE SITUATION NOW CALM DOWN!" I sighed and settled for glaring a hole in our captures backs.

They took us to a large castle and they had to forcefully drag me in. I didn't fight back I just didn't move. The woman threw both of us in a room and called on some random servants to chain us to a wall. I snarled the entire time then suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall. Kagome didn't put up a fight she just let them attach the cuffs and let them pull her hands over her head. As soon as they left I threw my head back, took a deep breath and howled. I hadn't howled in a while but it's not something you easily forget how to do. I howled as loud as I possibly could until someone marched in and slapped me,

"Shut up girl." They growled and I sneered back,

"Oh what?"

Just to piss that person off I threw my head back and howled again. Kagome sighed and shifted her shoulders then winced,

"Ouch. I wish they would get here soon." I nodded and tried to regain my breath. Man, I hoped they heard me.

~~Koga's POV~~

After Naraku and Kagura took off with Ketsu and Kagome Inuyasha and I immediately sprung into action.

"We need to move now!" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku and the rest of his group and for once I agreed with him.

I looked around for her wolf and spotted him staring off in the direction that Ketsu was taken. I called to the wolf and he trotted over, sniffing me and wagging his tail. I must smell like Ketsu. I looked around and Inuyasha was still yelling at everyone to get a move on. His friends had a strange blank look on their faces. I walked up and shoved Miroku gently he toppled over but still didn't move.

"Ginta! Hakaku! Get over here and take these people in to the den. Something's wrong with them!"

My pack members jogged out and carried the zoned out people away. I turned away and sniffed the air.

"Let's go Mutt-face. I need to rescue Ketsu and you need to get Kagome. We go that way. Try and keep up." I sneered and Inutrasha snarled. We took off we traveled for a while and then the scent died. I swore and looked around; we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Great, now where are we?" he asked and I frowned,

"On the east side of my territory, close to the birds of paradise land." Inuyasha nodded and sniffed the air, he turned slowly in a circle and frowned,

"Nothing, now how are we going-" a howl cut him off. It wasn't exactly loud but we could hear it all right.

"Well that answers your question Mutt-face, don't ya think?" he snarled but I had no time for him. I turned and sprinted away towards Ketsu.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha Fanfic-

Disclaimer: this is it. That's all I really need and seriously is called FanFICTION for a reason. Fans make it and it's fiction! Geez what do they think we are RICH?

Chapter 6-

I was on my seventh escape attempt. So far all I had accomplished was a badly injured neck and some bruises. Kagome was getting scared, of the situation or me I wasn't sure. In a fit of luck I actually got one of my hands free. I felt hope soar in my heart as I ignored the now familiar pain of the collar and started working on the other hand. I almost got it when one of the servants came in with a little food for Kagome because she was being 'good' and freaked. They ran over and started hurriedly retying my hands while I swore at them in every possible way I could think of. The servant got its hand to close to my mouth and I smiled, stretched my neck and bit down as hard as I could. I kept my teeth clamped until I tasted copper blood and the thing was crying for mercy. I opened my mouth and snarled,

"Don't come close to me again. You got that?" my eyes narrowed, daring the thing to say other wise but it just nodded and ran away. I glared after it and threw my head back and howled again,

"Do you really think that's going to help?" Kagome asked quietly, I dropped my head and looked at her, I hoped the defeat didn't show in my eyes,

"I hope it does it's our only-" my ears twitched and I focused on the sound of a howl, returning my own. I smiled,

"IT'S KOGA! HE HEARD ME!" I yelled and hope came to Kagome's face.

I would've been dancing around happily but I couldn't move so my tail just wagged happily. My happiness dissolved as Naraku walked in, at least I think it was Naraku, he wasn't wearing that weird mash but he did smell the same. I still hadn't figured out where I'd smelt it before but when I laid eyes on my face it all fell together. My body coiled and I snarled, as low and menacing as Koga's had been. Kagome looked at me in alarm,

"Ketsu? What's wrong?" I ignored her and snarled at Naraku,

"It was you. You killed them didn't you?" my eyes were narrowed and he looked at me with no emotion,

"So you finally remember me do you Little Ketsu? Yes I put your pathetic parents out of their misery. They deserved it. They produced a freak. You are neither Demon, half-demon or Human. You are nothing; you do not deserve to live. But I do need your skills." I blinked,

"What skills? I just have what's normal for a dog, wolf and raven demon." Naraku smiled slightly,

"So you haven't discovered your true power yet have you?" I refused to give him the satisfaction of my confusion so I just glared at him he sighed,

"I guess I will just have to speed the awakening myself."

He pulled out a severely tainted piece of the jewel shard and Kagome and I both gasped, it was hideous. I was close to throwing up, it's power was oily and evil. He started to walk over to me with the shard. I thrashed, doubling my efforts to free myself. He placed the shard near my forehead and it's power brought burning power through my body. I screamed.

~~Koga's POV~~

Mutt-face and I ran towards where we last heard Ketsu howl, I was getting impatient with Inuyasha's excruciatingly slow pace.

"HURRY UP PUPPY!"

I screamed at him, in a fit of rage his speed picked up as I ran away from him. I smiled and that become my new tactic, piss him off then run away. It was really speeding us up until I froze and he tackled me. He was screaming something at me but I wasn't listening. He must've picked up that something was wrong because he stopped and listened too. The only noise I was hearing was a scream, high pitched and filled with agony, Ketsu's.

"What's happening? Why is Ketsu screaming?" inuyasha yelled, alarmed. I didn't answer I just turned and ran, leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

I followed the sound of the constant scream and came to a large building. There were guards everywhere and I killed them without a second thought. My mind had slipped into a rage filled oblivion, I heard, saw and smelt nothing. My body just reacted. I charged into the house and as soon as I walked through the door the scream become twice as loud. I sprinted through the house trying as hard as I could to not run so fast I used my wind tornado that would destroy the house. I finally came to a room with Kagura standing guard.

"Oh no you're here, Lord Naraku has no need for you. Leave and I may spare your life."

she laughed but I didn't respond I just attacked and knocked her out in five minutes. I knew I should've killed he but my instincts told me otherwise. The need to save Ketsu was vibrating through my very soul. I marched in and found the Ketsu was slouched against the wall, out cold but still screaming. Kagome was about five feet away trying to help her. She looked up when I walked in and almost smiled but she couldn't muster it.

"Koga! Naraku placed a severely tainted piece of the jewel shard in her forehead and she hasn't stopped screaming since! You have to untie me so I can help her!"

With mechanical movements I freed Kagome and stood against the wall, guarding. My face was hard and cold. If I showed any emotion I would break down and lose all control.

Kagome crawled over to help her friend. I watched in mild amazement as Ketsu started to change. Her hair grew longer and silver and red streaks lined her hair. I think she grew taller, now at about my height. Also her dog ears disappeared and were replaced by the pointed ears of a wolf demon. Her screaming faded off and her eyes flickered open. They had also changed. The green and gold was not outlined in a devilish red. She groaned and yawned, her fangs had elongated greatly. Her eyes focused on me,

"K-Koga?"

She asked carefully and when I nodded she tried to move forward but she was still bound. Kagome quickly undid her binds and Ketsu thanked her and ran up and hugged me. I was shocked when I felt her body shake softly. I gently pushed her off my shoulder and froze when I saw the soft tears dripping down her face. My wall of control broke and the first thing I felt was compassion. I ran my thumb under both her eyes and gave her a smirk,

"Hey hey, no crying. I can't have my woman going soft on me here!"

She snickered then turned to the door, her posture didn't tense or change so I knew the person wasn't bad and after a few minutes I picked up Inuyasha's scent but it was still a little ways off. I looked at Ketsu in alarm, how had she scented him so early? Kagome say us looking at the door and I saw hope on her face,

"is that Inuyasha?" we nodded

"ya, he should be here in..." Ketsu sniffed the air and I could tell she was figuring something out,

"five minutes and forty seven seconds."

we both blinked and I started automatically counting down. She was right, at exactly five minutes forty seven seconds Inuyasha burst through the door and surveyed the room. His eyes landed on my woman and they widened in shock,

"Whoa, what happened to your hair?" she blinked and grabbed her hair

"I have no idea, ever since I woke up from when Naraku placed that jewel shard on my forehead I've felt strangely powerful." she tensed and glances at the door, seconds later Naraku walked in, he had somehow hidden his scent so I couldn't scent him until he was feet away but Ketsu somehow could. He had that void girl with him as well so we tensed but didn't attack. He studied Ketsu curiously,

"So you have chosen the form of a wolf demon. Interesting. Let's see what else you can do."

With one swift movement he had pinned Inuyasha and I to a wall and thrown Kagome high into the air. Ketsu gasped and I watched her appearance change, her face elongated, becoming a beak and her black wings sprung from her spine. Feathers replaced some of her hair and her ears all but disappeared. Ketsu's hands curled into claws as she lifted into the sky. She dived and grabbed Kagome. Her wings beat softly and she landed gently. As soon as that was over her features calmed and she looked like a wolf demon again. We all stared at her in shock. He blinked and a slight blush covered her face,

"Why are you all staring at me?" I finally forced words out o my mouth,

"You mean you didn't notice?" she tilted her head,

"Notice what?" I was about to tell her but that bastard Naraku beat me to it,

"You transformed into a full fledged raven demon." she stared at him, slack jawed

"WHAT?" she screamed and everyone flinched,

"Yes. You have the ability to transform into any full-fledged demon you want. Which is why you will be staying with me as my pet." I snarled,

"What makes you think you're taking my woman from me?" Naraku turned on me and laughed evilly,

"Because when you're dead she doesn't belong to you anymore." a root wrapped itself around my neck and squeezed.

~~Ketsu's POV~~

I saw the root contract around Koga's neck and I froze for a millisecond before my mind was moving my body. I ran forward and I felt a slight burning sensation and I shifted to a different demon. With a quick glance i realized it was a large black dog demon, in it's true form. I ran at Naraku and attacked, first hitting the girl away then slicing Naraku in half it was a puppet. I snarled and turned to Koga. When I killed Naraku the root had loosened. The burn came again and I was back to my wolf demon self. I ran over and pried the root from his throat and quickly removed it from around Inuyasha as well. Koga fell to the ground, gasping for air. I saw the red mark around his neck and I suddenly remembered the collar Naraku placed on me. With newfound strength I ripped the collar off. It made a strange screeching sound and Shriveled up. I stared at it before turning back to Koga,

"Are you okay Koga?"

He nodded and I smiled happily. Inuyasha came up to me and grabbed my shoulders

"YOU JUST TURNED INTO A DOG DEMON!" I winced, my hearing had gotten a lot better recently,

"Yes I did. Is there I problem with that?" I asked, confused. He shook his head,

"No, no just a little shocking. We should get going before anyone wakes up."

We all nodded and took off running with Kagome on Inuyasha's back. After a while of running I felt extremely tired and I feel behind. Koga saw me and called up for us to make camp. We found a little area and set up camp. As soon as we were set up I walked over to Koga,

"Thank you for rescuing me Koga." I yawned and he pulled me against his chest,

"Anytime my love." I blushed and got more comfortable against his chest. I then remembered I look different,

"Hey Koga? What do I look like right now?" I ran my fingers over where my ears should be but found them missing. He smiled down at me,

"Well your hair now has silver and red streaks in it, you have wolf demon ears, you got taller, your wings aren't there and…" he trailed off and smirked. I had a very bad felling about what he was going to say but I could be wrong so I asked anyway,

"And…?" his smirk grew,

"And your chest got bigger." (It's strange how awkward that was for me to write.'-_-) I blushed and slapped him lightly,

"Perv." I pulled him down and curled up next to him. I heard Inuyasha snort and I glared at him then put my head back down. I yawned widely and fell asleep, Koga's heart beat my lullaby.

When I woke I discovered once again I couldn't move. I swore and tried to wake up the wolf.

"Koga! Get up!" I snapped but he didn't move but Inuyasha did,

"WHAT'S GOING ON? ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?" he jumped up but then realized there was no one there and turned to me,

"What's the big idea?" he snarled and I glared at him,

"I need to wake Koga up! I can't move!" He looked closer and blushed slightly,

"Oh." Kagome sat up and looked around, confused,

"What's going on?" I sighed,

"I screamed at Koga to get up because he has once again pinned me to him, I woke Inuyasha, he thought we were being attacked and freaked out." I freed a hand and, with a grand smirk, I pulled my hand back and slapped Koga clean across the face. He jerked awake and sprung away from me. I sighed and flexed my shoulders.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled and I smiled,

"You wouldn't wake up." He sighed and smirked seductively,

"Why didn't you wake me up like you did last time?" I blushed and gestured to Inuyasha and Kagome,

"Because I had an audience."

"So?" he moved over to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. When he pulled back for air my face was bright red. Kagome and Inuyasha looked really awkward right now. I cleared my throat,

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to get back to the den."

"Ya, I don't know how much more of your lovey doveyness I can take." Inuyasha growled and took off,

After a little while at a simple pace I felt an evil presence and I suddenly anxious to get back to the den and I picked up my speed. I felt the burning I now recognized as changing demon forms and I glanced down, cheetah demon. ((RANDOMLY MADE UP!)) Soon I left everyone in the dust until Koga picked up speed and ran along side me... At top speed. He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged. If I knew my demons correctly I should have spots, a long lean tail and kitty ears. I smirked and kept running.

I don't know how long it took but after a while longer I got to the cave and transformed back. Immediately I started searching for the danger I had sensed before. I located it almost immediately. I ran to the front of the den, telling Koga to wait outside, to my shock he did. I ran right up to a large male wolf demon that was commanding the pack around. I scanned him and noticed a jewel shard in each of his limbs, not good. I marched right up to him, ignoring the whispered warnings from all the pack.

"Who the hell are you?" I snarled and the guy turned on me and smiled, his eyes tracing my body,

"I am Jogi, new alpha of this pack. Who are you?" I blinked and played innocent,

"I am a member of this pack, I was traveling with some friends and now I have returned. What happened to the old alpha, Koga?" he burst out laughing

"That fool? He left his pack wide open and I staked claim. This is my pack now." his eyes continued to rove my body it was uncomfortable.

"And you know what every alpha needs?" I shook my head, not liking where this was headed,

"A mate." he purred and I was so happy Koga wasn't here right now. I smiled,

"That is great but I am already someone's woman." he didn't seem discouraged. He walked up and brushed my hair from my neck and smiled,

"Maybe, but you are not marked." I shuddered and backed away.

"I will be soon and it WON'T be by the likes of you." I spat and started to march away but his gross arm wrapped around my waist.

"Oh don't be like that little puppy. You just need to know me better than you'll be begging me to mark you."

He laughed and I saw Ginta in the shadows and he shook his head sadly.

"No I don't think I will, ever." I hissed and turned to make my dramatic exit but he tightened his grip on my waist,

"You're staying here puppy. You are now MY woman." I sighed he was twice as headstrong as Koga, I wasn't getting out of this one. But I could still tell Koga.

"Fine but can I at least go out and get my... Brother?" I flinched; Koga was going to be pissed.

"I don't see why not. But just to be sure I'll send Ginta and Hakaku with you." said wolves trotted over. I turned and marched out of the cave. As soon as we were out of hearing range I turned and smiled,

"Hi guys. I need you to help me tame Koga's... Koganess. If you know what I mean."

"Koga's here?"

I smiled and they gave me the most grateful smile I had every received. I returned it and followed his scent to a small cave a little ways up the cliff. I walked in and he smiled. I sidestepped and allowed Ginta and Hakaku to greet their Alpha enthusiastically. Koga was thrown backwards in surprise.

"KOGA! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" they shouted happily and he pushed them away,

"Ya it's good to see you too but I haven't been gone that long, only about two days." They nodded and went to tell him what happened,

"Why don't you let me tell him?" the understood and nodded. I gave Koga a sad but hard look,

'What I am about to tell you will piss you off to no end but I need you to stay calm and not go charging in like an idiot okay?" he frowned and nodded slowly,

"Okay, well… a new wolf has claimed your pack, has four jewel shards and claimed me as his." I said the last part quickly and quietly, and he glared at me,

"Oh ya! And he thinks you're my brother." He ignored the last part and shook his head,

"Wait, back up. What was the last thing you said at first." I blinked and once again played innocent,

"He has four jewel shards?" he shook his head,

"After that." I pretended to consider his words,

"He thinks you're my brother?" he sighed in annoyance,

"In between the two." I swallowed uncomfortably,

"He claimed he as his?' he snarled.

"How dare he? Didn't you tell him you were already promised?" I nodded,

"Ya but he said I wasn't marked so he still had a chance."

He stood and prepared to make his move and attack the new alpha but I jumped on him, pinning him. In his already bad mood the submissive pose I had just placed him in really pissed him off.

"Ketsu get off of me." He said his voice low and terrifying. I gulped but shook my head,

"Not until you promise not to go after Jogi." His eyes narrowed and with much more force than nessicarry he flipped us over so he was obviously the dominant one. The air rushed out of me.

"I will go after this man and kill him." He got off me but I once again pinned him, I was just asking to get attacked by now.

"Koga! Listen to me! You can't defeat him, not yet! We need to get close to him, learn his strategies, and his weaknesses. So please don't." he sighed and relaxed but only a little because I was still a lower pack member placing my Alpha in a submissive position. I got off him quickly,

"Sorry bout that." he sighed and wrapped his arms around me without doing much he was showing dominance,

"Just don't do it again."

He growled and I forced my head down, it was not in my nature to submit but the stupid wolf side of me had other ideas. I turned to Ginta and Hakaku, they had been watching awkwardly,

"Well it looks like you need to go tell the pack that Koga is coming and we cant have people reacting. But after I fix him up." I looked him up and down,

"You can't look like that. It's a dead give a way who you are."

I grabbed at his head band and pulled it over his head. He tried to grab it back but I kept it out of his reach. Then I grabbed the rope that held his hair in place and pulled. He hair fell like a waterfall over his face. He was already starting to look different. I looked him in the eyes and smiled,

"Sorry bout this."

"Bout what?"

He found out quick enough. I one swift swoop I had cut off quite a bit of his hair. It now hung down just over his ears. He blinked in shock,

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled and I sighed,

"Well if you're going to be hiding in the den you need to look different!"

He ran his fingers repeatedly through his hair in annoyance. I then when to more fine cuts and I finished the haircut. It didn't look bad if I do say so myself. I smiled,

"We are now ready to invade our home."

A/N- YAY DONE! It took me too long, I had my computer taken away as punishement for a 'bad attitude'-_- but I got it up now! OMG KOGA HAS SHORT HAIR! (snickers) Well c u next time- Moonshadow


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha fanfic-

I do not own Inuyasha but I love the show and I REALLY need to read the manga. Grrrrr.

Chapter 7-

Once I got Koga to get over his new hair cut I shooed Ginta and Hakaku away so they could spread the news of Koga's arrival so the pack didn't give us up. We waited three minutes in silence then walked out. I had tried to prepare him for it but as soon as we walked in and saw Jogi telling his pack what to do he almost snapped at that moment. I saw him tense so I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"He has a jewel shard in each of his limbs, wait, please." I whispered and gave him a sad look. He sighed and released the tension from his limbs. I smiled and led him up to Jogi,

"Jogi, this is my brother…Koda." I glanced at him quickly and he shrugged.

"Well hello then Koda." He looked at me and gestured beside him, I stood firm,

"Come here Puppy." I snarled as did Koga. Jogi glanced at him in shock,

"What are you growling at boy?" he opened his mouth but I moved in front of him,

"He has always been a jealous brother, every time a new guy comes he treats them the same way, don't take it personally." I smiled but still refused to move from Koga's side.

"Oh so other males have tried to make you theirs I am glad you decided to choose me." I frowned, swallow the vile in my mouth and nodded,

"Yes because I definitely choose to be with you." I said sarcastically, but he didn't notice.

"Well come here then!"

I gave Koga one last sorrow filled gaze and walked over to stand behind Jogi. I stood extremely tense, not liking this at all . Koga looked close to strangling Jogi but I shook my head. He glared at me but didn't attack. While I was looking at Koga Jogi took the opportunity to grab me and try to pull me onto his lap. Unfortunately I automatically shifted my form into a serpent demon and slipped from his grasp. Jogi gasped and I reverted back to a wolf demon.

"What did you just-" Jogi started but I tuned him out focusing on a scent. CRAP! I had totally forgotten about Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I'll tell you later. My two friends will be arriving in a few minutes and I would like to greet them. May I?" he nodded mutely,

"Come on Kog- um.. Koda." I said quickly and we ran out of the cave. I sat on the edge of the cliff.

"We should probably go meet them." Koga said and I nodded.

I shifted my form and we both took off running. In about a minute we came to Inuyasha. We both had to skid to avoid hitting each other but we somehow avoided it.

"Hey what's the big idea?" The half demon snarled but we ignored him,

"Look I need to clear something up now. A new wolf has taken over Koga's pack, he thinks I am now his mate and this is Koda." I gestured to Koga and they both nodded.

"Good now let's get going." we ran back, Koga and I slowing down to keep Inuyasha's pace.

"Hey Um Koda. What happened to Sango and Miroku?" I blinked as did Koga,

"I'm not actually sure mutt-face. I'll ask Ginta when we get back, which is taking forever!"

I nodded, we needed to get back faster now that I knew Sango and Miroku were somewhere in the cave. I grabbed Kagome and gave her to Koga, she squeaked but Koga didn't even blink. I shifted into a demon like Kirara bit black and picked Inuyasha up. I flew as fast as I could, just keeping up with Koga. When we made it to the cave I dropped Inuyasha and shifted back. I huffed and walked into the cave.

"I now officially don't like going fast with passengers." I growled, Koga chuckled and Inuyasha just grumbled. We walked in and I was immediately swept into a hug by Jogi I tensed and looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha with an 'told ya so look.' Kagome gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well please introduce me to your friends!" I did.

"Also could you tell us where the two humans Miroku and Sango are?" I asked politely and he nodded.

"Tell the humans that their friends are here." he said to a young wolf demon who reminded me of the one I had saved, which reminded me,

"Did anyone... Die when you took over?" I choked out and, to my horror, he nodded,

"Yes a young idiot who was still badly injured and one wolf is badly injured but he's still alive. That mangy wolf is chained to a back cave." I froze,

"Can I see the dead boy?" I said softly he waved his hand towards a corner.

I walked slowly over to the body. It was him, the young boy I had saved. His hand, even in death, was lightly clenched around what looked like a note. I gently took it out of his hand and read it,

Ketsu-

When you read this is will most likely be dead. I thank you for risking your life to save mine and take care of me so I will stand against this threat.

Your wolf agreed to help me. He is strong willed, I had to ask him to help me. I couldn't tell him to, I hope he lives.

I have spent my life for you and my pack, please don't be mad at me for not keeping my life.

Thank you and good luck.

Tears dripped from my eyes and I folded the note and placed it into my pocket. His death would not be in vain. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood. Kagome was greeting her friends enthusiastically and Koga was watching me. I turned to Jogi,

"Where is the wolf who rose against you?" I asked, it was Kaito and I needed to help him.

"He is this way."

He led me to a back cave. The only thing in it was a chain and a black, furry lump. I felt fresh tears swell in my eyes. The scent of blood was everywhere. Jogi sneered and walked over to Kaito and kicked him. Right in front of me. I screeched and jumped Jogi.

"DON'T YOU EVER KICK MY WOLF! Do you understand we? NEVER!" I screamed and pushed him away from Kaito.

I turned away from my clearly pissed off 'Alpha' and undid the chain around his neck and turned to Koga, who had followed us,

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get some bandages!" he sent me a warning look and ran off.

I places my wolf's head on my lap and stroked it until he opened one green eye. He wagged his tail slightly and I smiled, he would be okay. Koga came back in and mutely handed me the bandages. Kagome came in too and helped. No one said a word they just worked. Within twenty minutes Kaito was bandaged. I smiled sadly and turned to the one responsible for my wolf's injuries.

I was about to lunge but Koga held me back, I shifted and tried to get around him but Inuyasha grabbed me, then Miroku, then Ginta, Hakaku and Sango. I kept shifting my form, trying to get away from them and attack the bastard who almost killed Kaito.

"Let me go!" I screamed trying the form of a centipede demon (with a shirt on...) but they all pinned me. I snarled and tried a fully formed dog demon but Inuyasha just sighed and drew out his sword. He pointed it at me and I froze as did everyone else,

"WILL YOU JUST CALM DOWN? we've been through about twenty different demons and I am getting sick of it. Your wolf is going to be fine. So killing Jogi won't do anything!"

I laughed in my form and turned into a human version of a dog demon.

"You're one to talk Inuyasha. How many people have you gone after in a fit of rage?" he frowned but I knew he was right, killing him wouldn't do anything.

I glared at Jogi I would make sure he would pay if it was the last think I did.

REVIEW OR PERISH!


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha Fanfic-

I don't own Inuyasha but I do thoroughly enjoy the show. Also if I say I randomly make up a demon that's actually in the show I'm sorry, I haven't actually finished the show yet…

Chapter 8-

I turned on my heel and stalked over to Kaito. He was sitting up but just barely. I sat down next to him and gently stroked his head, glaring at Jogi the whole time. He didn't seem to figure out that I wanted to kill him right now so he ran over, grabbed my shoulder and stared at me with amazed eyes,

"You just transformed into different demons!" I nodded and remembered I was still a dog demon and went back to a wolf.

"Yah, I can. Now let me go you pathetic excuse for a wolf demon." I snarled grabbing his hand and yanking it off my arm, making sure to almost break it. He flinched but then ignored it,

"Transform again." I gawked at him and turned to see if anyone else had just heard what he said. They did, they were all staring at him with the same outraged confusion,

"Um…No?" I said but it came out like a question. His eyes narrowed and he drew himself up to his full height, towering over me,

"That was an order from your Alpha."

My eyes narrowed and I glanced over at Koga, he was glaring at Jogi but I still couldn't stop him so I sighed and turned into a fox demon. Shippo cheered from the background and I smiled, turning back into my original form. He nodded slowly,

"This is good, you will be a great asset to our upcoming war." I blinked,

"What war?" he smirked and spread his arms wide, the jewel shards glowed mockingly,

"The war that will decided who rules this area and who does not. We are going to patrol every inch of this land and kill off any demon, or human, we find. You, my dear, will be my weapon of mass destruction." He smiled broadly while everyone just stared at him, even Kaito!

"WHAT?" I screeched,

"Why would she help you do that?" Inuyasha shouted,

"Why would any of the _pack_ help you with that?" Koga yelled, both looked like they were about to jump at Jogi's throat. I hesitantly stood up and moved between them,

"Because I am their Alpha and they will do whatever I say. Isn't that right puppy?" he sneered looking at me.

I growled, the low sound that Koga had made the last time we meet Naraku but I saw Inuyasha and Koga glance at me, slightly fearfully, and back up. Apparently my growl was much scarier than Koga's.

"Yes Jogi."

I hissed, forcing myself to not jump him and rip his throat out, watching with a smile as the life drained from his eyes and his blood pooled at my feet, staining the ground crimson. The smile leaked onto my face, creeping anyone who was looking at me out.

"That's a good puppy. Now it is time to retire. Lets go."

He gestured for me to follow him. I hesitated then walked after him. He led me to the cave where I used to stay with Koga and sat down. I inched away, trying to find somewhere I could sleep without touching him but he grabbed my hand and yanked me down. Forcing me to lay down right at his side. I tensed but didn't move. He pulled me even closer to him and forced my head on his shoulder. I stayed stiff, trying to move away. He looked at me with those beady eyes and smiled. His hand drifted up my stomach and tried to stop at an area _no one_ has touched. Not even Koga! My yes narrowed and I slapped his hand away, jumping up,

"Don't you dare you perverted bastard. I refuse to sleep in here, it is unsafe to my heath, I will sleep in the main cave." I hissed and stalked away, leaving a very startled male in my wake.

I stomped out of the cave, a shiver running up my spine at the memory of his touch, it made my skin crawl. I shook my head and wandered around until I found Koga and everyone else. I gave them a slight smile but it looked more like a snarl to be any kind of greeting.

"So…um…what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked, startled. I was already in a bad mood so I snapped,

"What? Ya don't like me now? Fine I'll just leave!" he jumped back and shielded his face, shaking.

"What happened?" Kagome asked calmingly.

I turned away from the cowering half-demon and walked over to Kagome, distancing myself from any males. I knew it was only Jogi that had tried to touch me but right now I was pinning it on any male around. I wrapped my arms protectively around my chest and sat down right next to her, so close our elbows were touching. It was comforting knowing I was mostly safe,

"He tried to _touch_ me." I growled, giving her a pointed look. She and Sango gasped while everyone else just stared at me blankly, Miroku had a vague look of understanding but I could tell he wasn't positive.

"How dare he!" Sango exclaimed, standing up in outrage. Kagome nodded,

"I can't believe he would even _think_ of doing that!" I smiled thankfully at them.

"What happened that's so terrible?" Koga asked, totally confused. I rolled my eyes,

"You guys are all idiots. Jogi tried to touch my chest." I snarled quietly, feeling my face heat up as they figured it out and their eyes unconsciously flashed to that area.

"What are you two lookin' at?" They both stuttered apologies and looked away. Miroku on the other hand instead stood up and put a hand cheerfully on both Kagome and my shoulder

"I can't exactly blame him!" he received five different poundings that time,

"Well anyway, I'm staying here tonight." I said, yawning, my anger starting to fade,

"Of course Ketsu! Here you can sleep right here." She gestured to a spot right by the wall but next to her and Sango. I smiled gratefully.

I laid down and tried to become comfortable but the ground was to rocky and cold. I growled and looked around. I noticed Kirara sleeping peacefully and I smiled. Taking a deep breath I shifted my form into a two tailed cat demon but in it's peaceful form. I shook myself out and padded in a circle, becoming comfortable and falling asleep quickly.

I woke up to the feeling of someone sniffing me. I groggily opened one eye and saw Kirara. I purred a good morning to her.

"_Hello, who are you?"_ she chirped.

"_I am the shape shifting two legged one. Ketsu." _I responded in a series of trills and chirps.

"_Well it is good to meet you Ketsu. When you go back to being human could you help me with an itch I have at the base of my tails?"_ I smiled,

"_Of course Kirara, anything you may want me to tell Sango or anyone else?"_

She thought it over and shook her head. I smiled again and shifted back to my human form. As I promised Kirara I scratched the base of her tails until she left with what I am sure was thank you.

"So you were talking to Kirara?" Koga asked coming up behind me. I nodded,

"Yah, she's a very polite demon. I like her. Unlike some male wolf demons I know." I snarled, looking up to see said demon walking towards us.

"Ah good morning humans, half breed, Koda, Puppy." He listed off the titles disrespectfully until her came to Koga and I, then he was more welcoming. Inuyasha snarled and was about to attack Jogi if Kagome hadn't 'Sat' him. I laughed and then turned back to Jogi, the smile slipping from my face.

"What do you want?" I spat. He ignored my tone and grabbed my arm,

"I am going to test your abilities! This is private, no one is allowed to come." I started to protest but he gave me a death glare and I forced myself to calm down.

"Well I guess I'll see all of you later." I waved and trudged away.

It turns out 'testing my abilities' means first finding out how may demons I could turn into then seeing how well I could fight in them, as well as how long I could stay in each form. We found out I somehow automatically know how to use all the demon's abilities and I can stay in that form for up to thirty minutes before I change back, but then after a two minute break I can go back to that same demon for thirty more minutes. By the time the sun went down I was dead on my feet. Who knew shifting your shape over two hundred times could make you so tired? I dragged my feet back to the cave and almost collapsed if Koga hadn't appeared out of nowhere and caught me. I smiled gratefully and he helped me over to where I had slept last night. He set me down and started to stand back up but with what little strength I had I grabbed his tail and pulled. He yelped but sat down anyway, grumbling. I smiled and curled up, my head resting on his lap. Right before I fell asleep I realized how this must look if Jogi were to see. I swallowed and drew up a little more strength; just enough to force myself into the cat demon form then settle down on his lap, purring. I heard him laugh just before I fell asleep.

I woke up again and found myself back in human form and still curled up by Koga only now Jogi was standing over me glaring at both of us. I yawned and sat up,

"What is it now?" I whined, still tired,

"You lied to me." I blinked and looked around. What I saw startled me. In the mouth of the cave was that woman, Kagura. She smiled at me before taking off. I swore,

"What exactly did I lie to you about?" I asked, not really caring.

"This boy is not your brother but your _mate_." I nodded, not even trying to deny it,

"Yep. And do you know this boy's name?" Koga smirked and all of our friends fell into fighting positions (except Kagome and Shippo, they just kinda cowered) he shook his head. I sighed,

"Well that's to bad! Shall we tell him?" Koga nodded,

"I don't see why not." He drew himself up and glared at Jogi,

"I am Koga, the _true_ leader of the wolf demon pack!"

**A/N- sorry, it's a little short and it had taken me sooooo long to put this up. I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha Fanfic-

Disclaimer: see any of my other damn chapters!

Chapter 9-

Jogi stood there in shock then he just started laughing.

"You're the mighty Koga?" Koga nodded,

"How pathetic! To think you actually bowed down to me!" Koga glared at me,

"It wasn't exactly my first choice." I shrugged, not really planning to deny it. Jogi turned to me,

"So you are Konketsu, the demon shape-shifter." I blinked; Koga glanced at me in confusion that reminds me. He never actually _knew_ my full name. Strange.

"You've heard of me? I guess I'm flattered even though I've only had these powers for about four days now. Now, you have jewel shards, we want them so hand them over." He glared at me,

"Now why the hell would I do that?" I put and finger to my chin in thought,

"Hmm… maybe because it is critical to your health that you do?" I asked, keeping my body on alert, ready to attack or defend.

He laughed and clapped his hands. Two large wolf demons walked out from one of the back caves, they both eyed us with speculation, their eyes hesitating on me a little longer than the others. I rolled my eyes,

"We really need to find more female wolf demons." I grumbled and Koga chuckled from somewhere behind me.

"Who are these brutes? Your pathetic bodyguards?" I taunted Jogi's eyes narrowed along with his bodyguards'.

"No, these are my brothers: Itami and Hakai."

They both cracked their knuckles, trying to be intimidating. I just rolled my eyes and lunged at Jogi. He blocked and I flew backwards, hitting the wall hard. I groaned and stood up slowly, trying to focus through my strangely blurred vision. I brushed my hand in front of my eyes and found my vision suddenly cleared. I blinked and looked down at my hand, it was covered in blood. I growled and shifted my form into a large bat demon and started driving Jogi and his brothers back, I needed more room to fight easily.

As soon as I got them out it gave Inuyasha the ability the chance to fight easier, actually it helped all of us. We had all separated the enemies up and chose whom we were going to fight without a word. Koga and I were fighting Jogi, Inuyasha fought Itami with a little of Kagome's help and Miroku and Sango fought together against Hakai.

Jogi was a very tough opponent thanks to the help of all four of his jewel shards but between Koga and I we had two jewel shards and whatever messed up power I had…that counts for something, right? At the moment I was just trying to distract him enough for Koga to be able to hit him. After many failed attempts Koga finally landed a hit and I shifted into a bat demon and landed my own hit on him. He screamed and stumbled backwards, almost falling off the cliff but I saw his jewel shards activate and he stopped himself just in time. I frowned and shifted my form again, going for the most powerful thing I knew, a full-fledged dog demon. I snarled and attacked, over and over again only to be evaded and beaten back. Koga wasn't faring well either. He would attack with all he had only to be knocked aside like a flea, even though they were about the same height. I swore I glanced over briefly to see how the others were faring.

Miroku and Sango were getting close to beating Hakai but they had major injuries themselves.

Inuyasha looked pissed and he was attacking Itami with everything he had. A quick glance to find Kagome answered why, she was unconscious and bleeding. I must've been standing still for to long because the next standing still for to long because the next thing I heard was Koga,

"KETSU LOOK OUT!" Then I heard him snarl in pain. My head snapped back around and saw Koga go flying

"KOGA!" I screamed as he crumpled on the ground…and didn't get up.

I turned to Jogi my blood boiling.

"How dare you." I hissed my voice altering without my actual control over it,

"You can attack me all you want but you have gone to far. You attack my friends, you attack my wolf and then you do _that_ to my MATE? You have gone to far. Prepare to DIE!" I screeched, lunging at him.

It was a little weird attacking in this form though, I had never seen or even _heard_ of a demon like this that had so much power! He screamed and jumped but I just twisted and snapped my enormous jaws at him. From this angle I was able to figure out what I actually was.

I had grown considerably and I had absolutely no human qualities left. My body was long and covered in scales much like a snake's but four large, powerful legs grew from the sides and beautiful leathery wings shot from my back. I was a dragon, and I absolutely loved this form. My scales were black but every once and a while a blood red scale shone out. Jogi tried to run but he chose the wrong way to run, he ran away from everyone so I could attack without having any fear of hurting my friends. I took a deep breath and breathed out. But instead of hot air, fire shot from my throat, hitting my mark dead on. Jogi screamed as the flames licked his body. I listened to his screams joyfully then sifted back to my wolf demon form, wobbling weakly. I gasped and drew my sword, allowing it to heal me but only using it as a walking staff. I ran over to Koga and sank down beside him. His eyes we closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Koga. Koga!" I shouted, weakly slapping the side of his face to wake him up. His eyelids fluttered and then opened, his gorgeous blue eyes slightly glazed with pain.

"K-Ketsu? You're okay?" I nodded and grabbed his hand he smirked,

"That's good. I cant have my mate being a weakling on me." I laughed and helped him stand. I carried him to our old nest and he frowned,

"This place smells like Jogi." He snarled I snickered,

"We'll just have to fix that then wont we?" he smiled and patted the area next to him.

I sat down quickly and he pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and deepened it, wrapping my arms around his neck; this entire brother-sister crap had really gotten annoying. I let him go and smiled,

"I need to go get bandages and go tend to Kagome and the others. I'll be back."

Before he had a chance to protest or pay me back for pulling his tail yesterday I jogged off. The tribe was standing around, confused as to what to do so I took charge,

"What are guys doing? Get me some bandages and help!"

They snapped right into action, scurrying around while I walked over to Kagome. She was still out and Inuyasha looked very worried, it was kinda cute. I smiled secretly and looked her over. She looked okay except for the gash on her head that Inuyasha had been smart enough to patch up and the fact that she was out cold. One of the demons ran over and handed me some bandages,

"Thank you, now please get me some water." I said much more calmly he nodded and ran to get some. When he came back and motioned Ginta and Hakaku over and looked at Koga,

"Can you do me a _huge_ favor?" I asked nicely, I saw their guards go up instantly.

"What can we do for ya sis?" I smiled,

"Can you try and keep Koga from really doing _any_thing?" they sighed,

"That's a tall order sis." I laughed,

"I know, if he says something along the lines of: 'I don't have to I'm alpha.' Tell him it's payback for forcing me to not move from the nest for about four days." They smiled and walked over to Koga. I washed f Kagome's wound and listened with a smirk as Koga found out what I was asking,

"WHAT? KETSU!" he roared I just snickered and finished bandaging her wound,

"Tell me when she wakes up, okay Inuyasha?" he nodded and I walked over to Sango and Miroku, still holding my sword. I smiled; they appeared to have fixed their own wounds,

"Hey, you doing okay?" they nodded,

"Yah, but what about you? I saw you get hurt a bunch of times, what happened to all your wounds?" I shrugged and held up my sword,

"My sword has the ability to heal my wounds as long as I have it in my hand and unsheathed, so I'm just holding it and tending to everyone else." Sango stared at my with wide eyes,

"Oh no, you need to get your wounds looked to right now!" I shook my head,

"Not until I make sure Kagome is fine." That made them forget about me quick enough,

"What? How bad is it?" Miroku asked. I traced a finger from above my right eye to my right ear,

"Bad gash, but I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Hey Ketsu! She's up!" Inuyasha called, as if on cue. I gave them a reassuring smile and walked over, ignoring Koga's annoyed swearing in the background. Kagome had her eyes opened and was looking around in confusion,

"Hey Kagome, how're ya feeling?" she poked her forehead gingerly,

"I've been better." I smiled,

"My medical supplies are very limited so maybe you could go back home for a little bit and get that looked at, I don't want it to get infected." She nodded,

"I could help you get there if you want. I think I'm the fastest besides Koga but we're evenly matched. I can go as fast as Koga running in the air in my raven demon for." I volunteered. She smiled,

"Thanks that would be very helpful."

"I'll go get my bag and tell Koga where I'm going, I'll be right back." I turned and ran to the back of the cave to grab my bag. I picked it up and then, without a word to Koga, went to change into my old clothing.

I glared at my old clothes, I had gotten used to wearing my wolf clothes so they looked strange to me. My tight black pants and dark blue shirt felt strange but I got over it quick enough, strapped my sword sheath to my waist and kept hold of the sword. I walked back out and shouldered my bag,

"Oh ya, Koga I'm going to Kagome's village to help her get home to get her wound looked at. See ya in a while." I said offhandedly and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"I'm coming too." I glared at him and pointed to all his wounds,

"You are healing. That's not a good idea." He glared right back,

"Sheath your sword and lets see how even we are when it comes to wounds." I took a deep breath, prepared for the pain and sheathed my sword.

I hadn't expected it to be that great. I groaned but forced myself to stay on my feet, still glaring at Koga. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave an annoying smirk. I turned and stalked back into the side cave I had just come from, stripped down to just my undergarments and began dressing my own wounds while muttering to myself about keeping everyone waiting. I was a little shocked at the amount of wounds I had though. I growled in annoyance and didn't hear anyone coming down the hall until I got a wolf whistle. I spun around and glared at the perv.

"Koga, leave." I hissed. He decided to ignore me and walk closer, grabbing the bandages from my hand,

"I just want to help." I blushed and backed up,

"I don't need help. Go get into some random fight with Inuyasha." I growled, trying to shoo his away. He just laughed, gave me back my bandages and sat down on the other side of the cave, watching me.

"Pervert." I mumbled and finished patching up my wounds and put my clothes back on. As I walked by Koga I kicked him lightly right on one of his injuries. He growled and yanked on my tail as soon as I turned my back on him. I yelped, glared at him and walked (limped) away, Koga laughing behind me. I walked over to Kagome and smiled,

"Sorry bout that, Koga was being difficult. Well let's get going."

"Okay, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo are you coming?" they all nodded and Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she was slightly crazy,

"Of course we're coming Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. I rolled my eyes,

"Well meet ya all there." I shifted my form. Just before we took off I saw Koga getting Ginta and Hakaku to come. My wings fluttered in annoyance,

"Koga! I thought you were staying here! Shouldn't you protect you pack from any other wolves coming to claim it? We did just fight off some wannabe alpha! Speaking of which, Inuyasha did you get his jewel shards?" he nodded and opened his fist to revel four shining shards. I turned my attention back to Koga. It turns out he had completely ignored me and he was now walking over with Ginta, Hakaku and my now officially traitorous wolf. I glared at Kaito and turned to the cave opened, spread my wings, and launched into the air, Kagome screamed.

"Don't tell me your scared of flying!" I yelled back at her. She was close to choking me right now actually; her hands were gripped so tight around my neck.

"N-No I've just never gone this f- AHHH!" she screamed as I dived toward the ground and came to a very sudden stop,

"Well you'd better get used to it! Now which way!" She hesitantly unlocked her grip from around my neck and pointed northwest. I nodded, dipped my wing in that direction and took off.

By the end of the trip I was surprised she still had a voice. I landed and let her off.

"Well the rest of them will be here in a few hours so I'll help you to the…well?" she nodded and shifted back to my wolf demon form and tried in vain to fix my feathers turned hair. I gave up and walked after Kagome.

"Hello Kaede!"(sp?) she called out, waving to an older looking priestess.

"Hello Kagome. What brings you back?" she laughed and pointed to her forehead,

"I need to go home and get some medical attention for this." Kaede gasped and looked at me,

"Well I hope you can get that fixed, and who is this?" I bowed my head and smiled,

"I am Konketsu, I'm here to help Kagome." As soon as I said 'help Kagome' she became much nicer to me,

"Well when you help Kagome to the well you can stay here." I smiled thankfully and walked with Kagome to the well, holding her giant yellow backpack and her pink thing with wheels. I think she called it a 'bike.'

"Well here we are. Thanks Ketsu." I nodded and helped her over the edge of the well but her stupid bag shifted on my shoulder and I toppled over…into the well.

I swore and waited to hit the bottom with Kagome being in the future but I didn't expect to land at the bottom and somehow have Kagome sitting on me.

**A/N- finished! I hope you like it, if you did review! If you didn't….ah hell who am I kidding YOU LOVED IT!** **Also if you think this is getting…slow I am very open to any suggestions THX **


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha Fanfic-

I do not own Inuyasha and my mind isn't really on my disclaimer so I cant think of anything I call witty but other people probably think is pointless and skip it. Hell I doubt anyone is even this! Well I still down own Inuyasha, only Ketsu and my plot.

Chapter 10-

"Weird, what did I land on? The ground feels softer than usual." Kagome muttered to herself.

"That's cause your sitting on someone, now if you would be so kind, GET OFF ME!" I yelled, she jumped up and stared at me with wide eyes,

"Ketsu? How did you get here?" I shrugged,

"I don't know. I was helping you down and your damn backpack shifted and pulled me down with it. Well at least I can help you more with the healing now." I said, trying to find a bright side to this.

She nodded. I looked up at the well and grabbed Kagome, becoming a centipede demon and lifting her up. When I got her out I shifted back to a wolf demon and looked around. Kagome led me to her hut er… house as she said. I tailed her into the house,

"I'm back!" she called. I decided to add my own voice to this,

"And she needs medical attention!" A nice looking woman hurried out of the kitchen, concern written all over her face.

"Oh dear! What happened?" Kagome smiled,

"Same old same old." I smiled,

"Oh well that's to bad. Let me see how bad it is and they we'll decided if I need to take you to the hospital or not." She ushered Kagome to the kitchen and sat her down. I followed and leaned against the door, watching.

"Oh that looks pretty bad. I think you may need stitches." Kagome groaned and I gave her a sympathetic smile, I probably had a few injuries that should require stitches but I don't really care, they'll heal in a week or so. Kagome suddenly looked at me in concern,

"You have worse injuries than me, right Ketsu?" I shrugged,

"Probably. But I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you, you don't have the healing properties of a demon like Me." the woman looked at me closely for the first time,

"And who are you?" she asked politely,

"I am Ketsu. Nice to meet you Ma'am." I said with a bow.

"Well Ketsu if you have injuries they need to be looked at." I frowned and shook my head,

"I cannot go to this…hospetal, I don't believe they would except me well. Humans don't exactly like demons." Kagome smiled,

"Demons don't exist in this time period." I frowned,

"Even worse, now I'd be a random person with animalistic features coming in. I don't think that would go over well." The woman, Kagome's mom, smiled,

"Yes I believe they may ask quite a few questions but I was a nurse (A/N: now officially) so I can help you. Now where are your wounds." I sighed and started pointing at almost all of my body,

"And a few more on my back I believe." I stated in a monotone.

"Well, lets go to the bathroom so we can lock the door and keep out the boys. Kagome, go find Grandpa and ask him to take you to the hospital." Kagome shook her head,

"No I want Ketsu to come with me so she could learn new healing techniques for the tribe." I smiled thankfully at her, knowing she just wanted to stay with me and make this a little less awkward.

We walked into the bathroom and Kagome's mom took out a healing kit like what Kagome had. She opened it and took out some kind of liquid and a piece of cloth.

" I'm going to have to ask you to take off your shirt and pants." I sighed and once again stripped down to my undergarments keeping a hold on my sword.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub, I think Kagome called it, and scowled. Kagome's mom removed my bandages and they both gasped. I looked to see what was so shocking to them but didn't see anything out of the ordinary just a lot of scars and cuts.

"You get injured a lot dear." I shrugged,

"It came with being a freak. I'm sure Inuyasha has a few scars from his childhood. We may heal fast but sometimes half demons, or whatever I was, get scarred. Actually if you look closely at the ones running across my stomach, they say 'Freak.' My village was a little violent." I shrugged, idly shifting my hand into different demon forms, watching scales, feathers and other things appear on it then disappear.

"Well that's to bad. Here this _will_ sting a little I'm sorry." Kagome scoffed,

"Do dull it down, it's going to burn, a lot." I shrugged.

I felt her put the cloth on my head, where the worst of my wounds was and waited for the pain. I didn't feel anything so I looked at Kagome in confusion,

"What pain?" Kagome just sighed,

"I forgot, you're a demon, you probably didn't feel anything." I blinked,

"I didn't." Kagome sighed. Her mom kept cleaning my wounds and I had to keep myself from drawing my sword and sharpening it for a lack of something to do. I sighed and waited, getting bored.

"I wonder what Koga thinks happened." I asked out of the blue. Kagome laughed,

"Knowing him I guess he freaked." I sweatdropped,

"Ya…"

"Well that's the last of them. Now Kagome, it's time to go to the hospital. But first I think you may need to lend Ketsu some clothes, these really need to be washed." She said, looking at my clothes. I sighed and nodded,

"Probably. If there are guys here there's a chance I'll be seen so I'll just stick with you Kagome, kay?" she nodded and I shifted into a flea demon, hopping onto her shoulder. Her mom was in shock,

"Where did Ketsu go?" she asked, looking around. I sighed and looked at Kagome, hoping she would explain for me,

"Ketsu has the ability to shift into any demon and right now she's a flea demon on my shoulder." I waved from my perch,

"Can we go, I don't really like this form." I said.

Kagome nodded and walked out and to her room. It was very…pink. I jumped off her shoulder and shifted to my normal form. Well, what do you have?" she opened her closet and it looked like I was going to be forced to wear a skirt and a tank top. Great. I sighed and flicked through things until I found a dark red skirt that went down to about three inches past my butt and a black and pink short sleeve shirt.

"Do you mind?" I asked, taking them out. She shook her head,

"No go ahead. I need to go soon so anything is good."

I nodded and pulled everything on. My tail was a little obvious so I shifted to a dog demon and forced my hair into a side part, just above where my ear should be, so some of my hair falls over my lack of ears and the rest of it curls over to cover where my ears actually are.

"There lets go get you fixed up. What's the story?" Kagome blinked,

"The story?" I nodded

"Yah on how you got that." she gave me a blank look and started freaking out. I put my hands out and tried to calm her down,

"Don't worry! I'll think of something." She smiled and we went to the hospetal.

Three hours later we were back and I had learned a good amount to help with the tribe. I also broke a few things and they got very mad at me. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THOSE CHEMICALS WERE FLAMMABLE? Oh and Kagome was fine, she did need stitches and I was kinda looking forward to seeing how Inuyasha reacts.

"Well that was interesting." I said as we came in. We walked through the kitchen and I finally got to meet Kagome's little brother and her Grandpa.

"Hello young Miss, who are you?" Grandpa asked. I bowed politely,

"My name is Ketsu. Nice to meet you." He bowed in return and I waved at Souta,

"Hi, how're ya?" he smiled at my change in attitude,

"I'm good how're you? And why are you covered in bandages?" I shrugged,

"Got in a fight. Hey Kagome, how long are we staying?"

"Well the doctor said I shouldn't do much for the next week so…" I nodded,

"We'll go back in a week then. What do you usually do?" she sighed,

"I have to go to school and try to keep my grades up." I tilted my head sideways,

"What's school?" She explained to me exactly what it was and what is meant. I nodded,

"Oh that sounds…interesting. Could I come?" Kagome and her family looked wary,

"Well I don't know I don't think you would understand what they're talking about." I laughed,

"From what you just told me, neither do you." She sweatdropped and nodded,

"Ya I guess, I have an extra uniform, so I don't see why you couldn't come. We have students came in to see how the school works all the time, it won't be strange so if you really want to…" I nodded, curious about this new experience.

The next day Kagome and I were up and dressed, even though I hated this uniform so I kept fussing over it, that and my hair. Kagome got so annoyed with my fussing she just pointed out the obvious,

"If your so freaked out over your ears, try transforming into a human!" she yelled. I blinked, I never really wanted to be a human so I never tried but it was worth a shot. I focused on a normal human and suddenly it felt like all my senses were jammed. My vision was blurrier and all the smells and sounds were muted.

"Gah! How do you live like this?" I yelled blinking. She turned to me and smiled,

"Well your eyes and hair is still a little strange but other than that, your human!" I frowned,

"Whoop-di fuckin-doo. I cant wait to get back to my time so I can be a demon again." I growled and stalked after Kagome. I left my hair how it was though I liked it.

The day was a little strange. I understood nothing the teacher was talking about at all and I kept being approached by random people, mostly boys. I answered their questions as politely but briefly as possible, getting more and more annoyed.

I tried to make my responses sound normal but I think these boys were hitting on me. One finally just came up to me and gave me a smirk that said 'hey babe, I know you want Me.' Which is kinda what he said,

"Hey Babe, you wanna go see a movie with me Friday night?" he asked cockily. I blinked,

"Are you asking me out?" his smirk grew,

"Of course, don't tell me you've never been on a date before." I laughed, the high pitched, innocent laugh I usually used before I beat the crap out of some guy who was coming on way to strong.

"Of course I have. So I know what to look for in a date, and you… aren't it." I snarled and stalked away, trying to find Kagome.

I found her with three girls talking about someone. I tried to listen in without getting closer but these stupid human senses! So I walked over and sat down next to my 'cousin.'

"Hey Kagome. Hello friends of Kagome." I said pleasantly. They nodded and introduced themselves,

"You're her cousin right?" I nodded. Their eyes lit up,

"So do _you_ know who Inuyasha and Koga are?" I blinked and glanced at Kagome she avoided my glance and I raised an eyebrow,

"Sure I do. Why?"

"Who do you think is better for her?" my other eyebrow shot up,

"What do you mean? As far as I'm concerned there's only one option." I said with a slight growl the three girls looked confused,

"What do _you_ mean?"

"Koga is _my_ m- boyfriend." I corrected myself. They blushed,

"B-but…" I sighed,

"Koga was after Kagome but I came on a trip with her and we ran into him. He decided he liked me better." I said with a smirk, trying to calm myself down. They nodded with wide eyes.

The day continued like normal but about halfway through I started to get a bad headache. As the day went on the headache got worse and worse. As soon as school was over I ran out, waiting for Kagome, my eyes closed in pain, gripping my head. As soon as she saw me she ran over,

"Ketsu! are you okay?" I flinched, all noise were like a stabbing pain in my head,

"No, I have a really bad headache. And it's getting- GAH!" the pain doubled and I almost crumpled on the spot. I suddenly noticed I could smell, hear and, when I opened my eyes, see everything better.

"Ketsu! why did you change back, we're in a public area!" she hissed I shook my head,

"I didn't want to… I just did." I forced out. The pain was getting increasingly worse and my vision was starting to go black around the edges. It felt like someone had stabbed my with a sword and was now twisting that sword through my poor head. I groaned and passed out.

When I woke up I found I had somehow gotten back to Kagome's place and I was now laying on her very pink bed, trying to make out what was going on. My head was still pounding and I had the uncontrollable urge to get home, _now._ I stood shakily and walked down stairs.

"Ketsu! What are you doing? Get back in bed!" Kagome yelled when she noticed me, totally shocked. I shook my head,

"No I need to get home _now_." I snarled, my voice much harder than I intended it to be. Her eyes widened,

"O-okay, let me find Inuyasha, he came earlier." She said, her voice laced with worry. I grunted and nodded.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed and I flinched, her voice sounded much more squeaky than normal.

Two seconds later the very irritated half demon stalked in,

"WHAT?" Kagome smiled and pointed to me,

"She apparently needs to get home, can you take her back?" He grunted and nodded.

I bolted out the door, jumped into the well and flew out just as fast. I blinked and looked around, my wings still moving rhythmically to keep me in the air.

"Ketsu!" I spun around and saw the worried yet very happy face of Koga. I couldn't even force a smile at him,

"I need to go." Was all I managed to spit out before I was flying again.

My wings seemed to move on their own, taking me to some unknown place. Or so I thought until a familiar scent hit me and I gagged: Naraku. I tried to wheel away but my wings kept moving.

I landed on the doorstep of a large mansion and I walked in, my mind was confused but my body knew exactly where to go. I came into the room that Naraku stayed in and bowed,

"Lord Naraku, I am here to serve you."

**A/N- YAY finally done! And at 2:40 am! I am so tired right now zzzzzzzzz…. (CLAP) (jerks awake) GAH! Oh sorry anyway, please review, I'm really sorry it took so long, I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha Fanfic-

Here we go! Another chapter! EVERYONE BETTER BE STOKED! (Coughcough) sorry…. I just had sugar… not a good mix…. WHO WANTS TO KNOW A RANDOM FACT ABOUT MOONSHADOW? Oh you don't care…TO BAD! I actually get more hyper after I drink fruit juice than when I have caffeine and when I have caffeine I get really sleepy. WEIRD HUH? Anyway here's the chapter!

Chapter 11-

"_Wait… what? I don't serve Naraku! I want to __kill__ Naraku!" _I thought to myself, confused and pissed as I shifted back into a wolf demon. The demon chuckled,

" I guess you're mind is curious about what is happening. Isn't that right my pet?" I wanted to snarl at him, anything, but all I managed was a tiny nod,

"Well if you remember correctly when I awakened you I gifted you with a jewel shard." I realized I had the ability to speak,

"But why didn't Kagome sense it?" He chuckled again,

"If she did, which I actually doubtful with your strange aura, she just passed it off as that wolf's." I gulped, Sango had told me of her brother and how Naraku easily controlled him, but I was a pet… what does that mean?

"It means you will stay by my side and do everything I tell you to." My eyes narrowed, annoyed that he could somehow read my thoughts, "Including killing that annoying wolf demon who is always with you."

K-kill Koga? I couldn't.

"Yes you will. Kagura!" he called and the incarnation walked in, looking glum and holding something that looked like clothes,

"I can't stand to see you in such hideous clothing, put this on." Kagura shook it out and I sneered at it,

"No. I will nev-" I screamed and clutched my forehead, my knees giving out.

"You will do as I say when I say it." He said, no emotion in his voice. I nodded and the pain faded. I got up as dignified as possible, threw him a glare and marched over to Kagura, grabbing the garment.

I walked out of the room and changed, knowing I had no chance of escaping. I stared at myself in disgust. The dress was skin tight at the bodice but became much more airy and easier to move in around the legs, it was red and had a golden dragon slithering up the side. I shuddered and walked back out, the dress was cut uncomfortably low and there was nowhere for my tail to go, making it uncomfortable. I sighed and shifted my form to my second favorite form: the dog demon. I let out a contempt sigh as my tail disappeared and left me a little more comfortable. I twitched my ears and cracked my fingers, taking a deep breath and returning to the room.

"Good. Now let's test your abilities." He said and the wall burst open, hundreds of demons hissed and snarled at me.

I swore under my breath and attacked. I looked for my sword but realized I must've left it back in Kagome's time. So I took the demons down using Iron Reaver and, after I got sliced across the arm, Blades of Blood.

Ten minutes later I was standing in the middle of a field of dead demons, panting and bleeding slightly. Naraku was just sitting where he had been before this fight started.

"Good, you will be useful, now kill this." He pointed to the door where Kagura stood holding the scruff of a wolf, I took a deep breath unintentionally and caught the scent of home. I tensed,

"That wolf is from my pack." I hissed. Naraku nodded,

"Kill it." I glared at him,

"No."

The pain came immediately, I screamed and fell but I refused to give in, I would not kill a wolf from my pack. I panted, on my knees and forced my chin up defiantly. My head was burning but I made no move to kill the wolf,

"Kill it." He repeated. I didn't move and his eyes narrowed, the pain increased, I gasped and clenched my eyes in pain, I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a wolf! But…the pain…

"F-fine." I groaned and stood, the pain faded and I ran at the wolf.

"I'm sorry brother." I muttered and slashed at him. He whimpered and fell. My knees gave out and I stared at my bloodied hand, horrified.

"Good, next is a more challenging task." I felt my control over my body leaving me.

Koga's POV

What the hell just happened?

I stared at the empty air where Ketsu had just disappeared, completely confused. Seconds later the Mutt jumped out, and then turned back and helped Kagome out,

"I still don't think you should be coming back so soon!" he growled at her. Once she was standing on firm ground she glared at him,

"Inuyasha…" she said sweetly, the mutt's eyes widened, "SIT!" He crashed into the ground. I laughed at the fallen half demon and he just growled at me,

"Hey Koga, where's Ketsu?" Kagome asked just as sweetly as before. I stopped laughing and gave her a wary look, Ketsu and her were very much alike when it came to that kind of voice: it meant trouble.

"Um… I don't know. She just flew out of the well, said she had to go somewhere and took off." The spell had worn off on Mutt-face so he stood up and sneered at me,

"She must've finally seen you're a no-good mangy wolf and decided she didn't like you anymore." I growled, low in my throat and jumped him, pinning him right back to the ground,

"Shut your mouth you disgusting mutt." I snarled. His eyes narrowed,

"Hit a sore spot? Well you know its true." My growl grew deeper, if he said one more word I was going to kill him.

Kagome must've seen the murderous intention on my face for she laid a hand gently on my shoulder,

"Koga don't listen to him, he's an idiot." She said softly.

"HEY!" Inutrasha interjected but we both ignored him. I nodded, glared at him, punching him in the face and got up, sniffing the air.

"Ketsu went that-" I pointed in the direction she had gone but I stopped, her scent suddenly became much stronger,

"Never mind, she's coming back." Everyone relaxed and waited calmly until she came running into the forest. Her eyes were glazed over and Kagome gasped. I glanced at her,

"What's wrong Kagome?" she pointed shakily to my woman's forehead.

"S-she…w-we never removed the shard from her head." She said, terror leaking into her voice. My head snapped back over to her,

"Koga." She said, emotionless, "You are the first to go." My eyes widened,

"Ketsu?" I asked uncertainly, she smirked at me and drew two weapons I had never seen her use before. She had two daggers formed completely of what looked like diamond but they were hollow inside and filled with blood. She smiled at my gaze at the daggers,

"Filled with the blood of wolves, dogs and humans." She said looking from me, to Inuyasha to Kagome. Everyone looked a little shocked actually,

"And soon to be covered in the same delicious mixture of blood, wolf first." She hissed and ran forward.

I jumped away, not wanting to attack her. She attacked again and I did the same thing, I simply dodged, trying to lead her away from the others at the same time.

"You can't keep running Love." She said sweetly and I flinched, distracted long enough for her to land a gash on me. I hissed, the daggers seemed to freeze where they cut. She laughed and advanced on me again but I saw her step falter,

"K-Ki-il-l… m-e…K-Ko-og-a…" she gasped out, her voice changing into one of horror and despair.

"I could never do that Ketsu." I said calmly, still retreating from her attacks that she obviously had no control over. She gained full control of her face,

"WELL THEN AT LEAST ATTACK ME IDIOT!" she screamed. I flinched,

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" I yelled back, getting annoyed,

"Because if I know I'm going to lose I'm going to leave and nurse my wounds…I'll come back later BUT STILL!" I heard the truth in her words but I couldn't believe it, I couldn't attack her.

"DO IT!" she screeched, tears flowing from her eyes.

I swallowed, closed my eyes and held my breath, trying to block out her scent and ran at her, using simply sounds to guide me.

I punched and kicked, using only the sound of the gasps of pain and footsteps.

"Koga! Stop!" she screeched. I flinched but kept fighting.

"Koga!" a new voice shrieked. Automatically I spun around and opened my eyes to see who it was, only to instantly regret it.

Ketsu had changed her form, so her voice had changed as well. I was horrified at the state she was in, she was bleeding heavily, and she seemed to be favoring her left leg more than her right.

"I will be back _Love_." She hissed and transformed into a raven demon and took off.

I stared after her in horror and turned, hearing movement behind me. It turned out Mutt-face, Kagome and the others had _finally_ decided to join us,

"What happened? ! I smell blood, and a lot of it." Mutt-face growled, looking around,

"Well since you took so long I was forced to fight my own mate!" I snarled. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that.

"W-what?" I shook my head in annoyance,

"You are such an idiot."

"What did you just say?" he snarled, drawing his sword. Kagome 'sat' him and turned to me,

"Is it Naraku?" I shook my head,

"I don't know. But it must be! Who else would use the power of a sacred jewel shard to control Ketsu and have her kill us? ! I'm going to find her."

Without another word I ran off, the windstorm billowing behind me.

I followed her scent as far as a forest in the middle of nowhere. I skidded to a stop and scented the air, swinging my head around to try and re-catch the scent but it just ended.

"_Damn! She can't just disappear!" _I growled in annoyance and heard a snuffling noise. My head snapped to the side, prepared for a demon. But instead Ketsu's wolf, Kaito, bushed his way out of the bush. I chuckled and crouched down,

"You came a long way to find your master haven't you?" he wuffed his agreement and went back to sniffing, then sneezed as he came to the plot of land I was standing.

"_Move!"_ I blinked, I had never heard a wolf speak so clearly before, usually I just seem to get the feeling I knew what they were saying but this was like he just opened his mouth and spoke.

"_Move your lazy butt!"_ I sighed, definitely been around Ketsu for quite some time. I jumped sideways and watched the wolf scratch at the ground.

Half a minute later Kaito uncovered a metal door.

"Good work Kaito! When we get back to the tribe you get first pick on the prey for a full month!" he wagged his tail and barked happily.

I yanked the door open and dropped down, only to come into a long tunnel. The tunnel was filled with the alluring scent of Ketsu, and the reek of Naraku.

Ketsu's POV

_CRACK.._

I flew across the room, my cheek, along with almost all of the rest of my body, hurting.

"I told you to _never_ disobey me." Naraku snarled at me, showing a rare glance at emotions.

I pushed myself painfully off the ground and spat a mouthful of blood on the ground, glaring defiantly at Naraku.

"I couldn't do it, no, I _wouldn't _do it. Koga is my goddamn _mate!_ You expect me to kill him? !" I didn't care right now if he decided that I was no further use to him, I wanted to be _free_.

"You will not be free, not now, not ever!" he roared, causing me to flinch. I backed up and rested against the wall, letting all my shields down, he was right, I was stuck.

"Are you the real Naraku?" I asked randomly, I never received an answer so I didn't ask again.

I touched my forehead, right where the jewel shard was, sadly. How could a single piece of stone make my life a living hell? I sighed dejectedly and looked up at Naraku, who was watching me intently,

"May I patch up my wounds?" he nodded so I stood and shuffled out of the room, off to find a servant to give me bandages.

I wandered around, leaving a trail of blood behind me, until I turned a corner and almost ran into Kagura,

"Oh, sorry." I muttered, still staring at the ground,

"What happened to you?" I shook my head,

"I just realized the truth: I'm stuck here and I will never regain my freedom." Kagura put a hand on my shoulder,

"Don't be so sure about that girl." I raised my eyes to her and she flinched,

"You're eyes are dead, your fire quenched, but you are wrong. If we succeeded in killing Naraku we _will_ be free. I swear it." I felt hope flare up in my heart only to be smothered the next second,

"I cannot fight him when he has so much power over me, and-" I froze and tilted my head up, sniffing the air intently.

"What are you doing girl?" my eyes widened in horror,

"No, no, _no! _He followed me! He'll be killed!" I exclaimed in alarm,

"Who?" Kagura asked, curiosity flaring up in her eyes. I looked at her, alarm, pain and fear staining my face,

"Koga."


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha Fanfic-

I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING A DISCLAIMER! **FIGURE IT OUT ON YOUR OWN!**

Chapter 12-

I started pacing, my wounds completely forgotten,

"Oh no! If he come he'll be killed…by me!" My form started to flicker as I got more and more stressed, his scent growing strong,

"Then fight the hold Naraku has on you and _don't _kill him." Kagura said like it was the easiest thing in the world,

"But I can't hold it off for very long, just a few minutes." She shrugged,

"That should be enough time." I blinked and nodded slowly,

"I'm going to try and turn him around at My Line."

All of us slaves/pets had a line where Naraku's control ended but if you tried to step past that Line he was alerted and would punish you severely. I shuddered at the horror stories I had heard and jogged away.

I stopped right outside the tunnel and drew a line in the dirt with my boot, so Koga would know where it was. Ironically enough, I had chosen the spot to wait for him right next to the carelessly discarded wolf, I always wanted to care for him, even after death, and bury him, but he was just over My Line. I looked at the poor wolf I was forced to murder and groaned miserably but I snapped out of my revere by the sound of _two_ things coming at me. My brow furrowed and I took a deep breath. My eyes widened in horror and I looked at the fallen wolf, Kaito could receive the same fate.

Koga came into view and smiled, immediately grabbing me and starting to pull me away,

"I'm so happy I found you!" I dug my heels into the ground, My Line getting uncomfortably close,

"K-Koga! Let me go!" I gasped, freeing myself and teetering backwards, my toes literally a millimeter from crossing the Line. I jumped back and sighed happily, the Line was now a good few feet away from me.

"Sorry, if I cross that line I will most likely be brutally injured. Now…" I took a deep breath and glared at him, raising my hands and made the general motion for 'shoo' and said just that: "Shoo." He stared at me in total shock and confusion,

"What are you talking about?" I slapped my forehead,

"You stay, you die. I can't deal with that so leave." I pointed back the way he came. He just stared at me, not moving,

"I'm not leaving without you." I barked out a sharp, cold laugh,

"Unless you want to die then yes, you are." He took a step forward and I stood my ground, refusing to move,

"If dying means living without you then no, I'm not." I internally groaned, I hated sappiness, but it was still touching.

"Koga, I'm sorry but you have to leave, Naraku will make me kill you and…" I took a shaky breath and shook my head, not wanting to think of that.

"Well if you're controlled by the jewel shard can't you just take it out?" I sighed, fighting back the emotions welling up inside me and forced myself to glare at him,

"How easy is it for you to take out _your_ jewel shards out of _your _legs?" he blinked and looked down, shrugging,

"Don't know, never tired." I groaned and shook my head,

"Well it's not easy, I don't know how I can get rid of it." Something clicked in my mind, "Kagome!" he spun around, expecting to see the strangely dressed girl but, seeing no one, turned back to me in confusion and annoyance,

"She's not here." I nodded,

"I noticed, but maybe _she_ can help me with the shard! Unfortunately, I can't leave so you're going have to bring her here, probably by kidnapping her… again." He chuckled awkwardly but then nodded determinedly,

"I'll bring her back as soon as possible!" he proclaimed and sprinted away. I looked over at my wolf, who had been sitting quietly in the shadows, trying to stay hidden.

"Go." I commanded him.

He obviously wanted to disobey me but he couldn't. Kaito dragged his paws, his tail between his legs, constantly glancing behind him at me pathetically. I rolled my eyes and pointed towards the exit. He whined and bound away.

I started pacing, hoping I didn't look as suspicious as I felt.

Koga's POV

I sprinted all the way back to the village that I had last seen Kagome. When I reached the well I stopped and sniffed the air then took off again.

I busted into that old hag's hut, scanned the room quickly and darted over to Kagome she was arguing/talking to Inuyasha.

"Oh, hi Koga, did you find Ketsu?" I didn't answer I just grabbed her around the waist and ran away. She screamed,

"Koga! What are you doing? !"

"I need you to get that damned jewel shard out of Ketsu's head!" I said sharply and kept running.

Just like that first time I…borrowed her she screamed whenever I did something slightly dangerous. I swear I was starting to go deaf.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING? ! I bet even Ketsu can hear you!" I yelled, pained.

"I'LL STOP SCREAMING WHEN YOU STOP SCARING ME!" she squeaked back. I groaned and set her down, _hard._ she yelped then stood up, rubbing her back,

"Ow! First you kidnap me, _again, _and they you drop me! Sheesh, how rude are you?" I didn't answer, just pulled up the trap door and jumped down, waiting for Kagome to follow.

Once she jumped down I looked at her and, thanks too to much yelling at from Ketsu knew to _ask_ before you randomly grab someone, I still think it's pointless. If you're going to grab them either way, why ask?

"Ketsu says I'm supposed to ask before I pick someone up, so you don't mind right?" she chuckled and shook her head,

"I'm glad your learning manners." I grumbled and picked her up, running down the long tunnel. Halfway down I ran into Kaito who was walking _very_ slowly down the tunnel but as soon as he saw us he yipped happily and bolted along after me.

I came around the corner and skidded to a stop. Ketsu was pacing, about a foot away from that Line she talked about and glancing continuously at the opening Kagome and I were now standing in. She smiled happily and ran forward, stopping right at the line as if there was a glass wall separating us,

"Kagome! Koga! You're back!" she smirked, "How long until Inuyasha comes and tries to beat Koga up?" Kagome laughed,

"I don't know, a few hours maybe?" We laughed then Ketsu's face became much more serious,

"So can you help me with the shard?" Ketsu asked, pointing to her forehead. Kagome nodded but glanced around fearfully,

"But what about Naraku?" Ketsu shrugged,

"I think he went out to go find some Jewel Shards or something." She said indifferently,

"I wish I would be able to see his face when he loses his _pet._" I stared at her, confused. She rolled her eyes and pointed to her chest and mouthed 'me.'

"WHAT? ! You're his _pet? !_" I screamed she quickly put her hand over my mouth,

"Shut it!" she hissed, glancing around fearfully.

I glared at her from over her hand, her eyes seeming much more red than usual. I grabbed her wrist and ripped it (gently) away from my mouth,

"I just can't believe you're his _pet!_" she shook her head in annoyance and turned away from me, pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"Now Kagome, please." She nodded, determined.

Kagome closed her eyes and Ketsu did the same.

"Ready?" Ketsu swallowed and nodded. I noticed her hands were shaking slightly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and she stilled, shifting her weight so she was leaning into my hand. I smiled and looked at Kagome her face was twisted into intense worry and concentration.

"Ok then, lets go." The priestess placed her hand gently on Ketsu's forehead and I felt her tense.

"I'm sorry but this may hurt." Ketsu opened one of her eyes and glared at her,

"T-thanks…I…f-figured…t-that…o-out." She gasped out. She started to collapse, as Kagome's fingers seemed to disappear into her forehead.

"Koga! Hold her up!" she commanded. I did just that and then I was forced to place my hand firmly over her mouth when she started to scream.

"Almost…got it…!" Kagome said through gritted teeth, then she let out a triumphant shout and held up a jewel shard.

It was tainted but the longer Kagome held it in her hands the more pure it became. She smiled and looked at Ketsu,

"Take her and get out of here!" I frowned, just figuring out my dilemma, how do I get two girls out of here…?

"Here, I'll carry Ketsu and you climb on my back, that way we can all get out of here." She nodded and I knelt down and looked over my shoulder she looked slightly annoyed but climbed on,

"Since I'm going to be holding Ketsu I can't exactly help you stay on so I suggest you hold on tight!" I declared and, after Kagome climbed on my back, grabbed Ketsu ,

"Well off we go!" I shouted and sprinted away.

I finally got back to the village and kneeled down, letting Kagome down,

"I'm going back to the den, see ya around Kagome!" I waved with my empty arm and ran off.

As I left I shifted Ketsu into an easier position to carry and ran the familiar path back to the den.

Once I got to the den I didn't even acknowledge my pack and ran straight to our nest.

I put Ketsu down and wiped the hair out of her face and stood up. I turned around and pointed to the first wolf I saw,

"You, Gekerti! (A/N- I totally just put random letters together that looked slightly like a name XD) Guard Ketsu and tell me when she wakes up!" a tall, muscular wolf with blond hair and brown eyes stepped forward and nodded,

"You will be the first to know." He sat down on the left of the nest and presumed a guarding stance.

A few wolves came walking over and whined, curling around Ketsu, Kaito jogged up and curled around her head.

I walked out and looked for Ginta and Hakaku, not seeing them I sighed and took a deep breath,

"GINTA! HAKAKU!" I called. They came running from outside, gasping for breath,

"Y-yes Koga?" I smiled,

"We're going hunting." The stared at me in shock,

"Really? _That's _what you called us here for? !" the smile fell from my face and I glared at them,

"What? Gotta problem with that?" they shook their heads,

"N-No! Let's go!" I nodded and ran, much slower than I usually do, joking and talking with my friends.

Ketsu's POV

Have you ever been kicked in the head by a bull? Or hit by a…uh kar? (I think that's what they're called…) No? Well neither have I but I am almost _positive _it knows what it feels like.

I opened my eyes and groaned, grasping my throbbing head. I heard someone gasp,

"GO GET KOGA! She's awake!" I blinked, trying to focus my vision on where I was.

I did recognize that voice though,

"G-Gekerti?" I rasped out, squinting to focus on his face, he was leaning over me, his brown eyes wide with worry,

"Are you okay sis?" I nodded and groaned,

"Yah, just a little sore. Am I at the den? My senses are a little jammed at the moment." I muttered, still trying to focus.

"Ya sis, your in the den. I'm sure your senses will come back soon." I nodded and blinked one more and everything came into view.

I was in Koga and I's nest and Gekerti was sitting guard. I looked down and saw I was still wearing that disgusting dress Naraku forced on me. I groaned again,

"Do we have any extra female armor? This dress is terrible." He chuckled,

"Your going to have to ask Koga, besides he might like the dress." I rolled my eyes; glad the pain was fading,

"I don't care if he does or doesn't, I'm not wearing it." He smiled,

"Well sis, it's good to see you're feeling better." I smiled back and nodded,

"Oh yah, and if Koga tells me that I am forced to stay in this nest I am leaving." I snarled. He shifted awkwardly and smiled, his eye twitching.

A very familiar scent wafted over me and I smiled, struggling to sit up. Gekerti shook his head,

"Don't try to sit up sis! You're still healing." I curled my lip at him and he backed off. I got myself in sitting position just as Koga came in,

"You're up!" I smiled and nodded,

"Yah, my head hurt but it's good now." He nodded and turned to Gekerti,

"You may go now." He nodded and ran off.

Koga moved to stand beside me. I smiled and patted the ground beside me,

"You look sad, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning against him happily.

"It's nothing, it's just knowing that all of these injuries that scar you… are by my hand." I frowned and nuzzled his neck,

"Don't worry, they may leave scars but they will still heal, I am fine, I'm back with my tribe and I'm back with you." I smiled up at him but it twisted into an uncaring smirk,

"Besides, I bet you couldn't even determine which scars are the ones you made, I healed even faster than usual." He stared at me in confusion,

"How many scars do you have?" I shrugged and stared vacantly into space.

"Hm… 50 maybe, probably more." I smirked devilishly, "You wanna see 'em?" I purred he laughed,

"I think I already have but it was so dark in that cave…" I grinned and played along, batting my eyelashes innocently,

"Well that's to bad!" I frowned down at the dress and made a face, "I'll show you my scars if you can find me some new armor." I sang. His smile fell and now it was his turn to make a face,

"Hm… I think I may have my Mother's old armor…" my shields when up in an instant,

"That's to much! I could never ask you to give me your _mother's _armor!" he shrugged and jumped up,

"Well you can't stay in that." I frowned and nodded, sighing in defeat,

"Fine." I mumbled and he ran off.

He came back holding he most beautiful armor I had ever seen. It was golden with black edging and designs. He also carried some black fur boots, shoulder pads and pelt.

"Here, this was the alpha female's armor. I think you deserve it anyway." I stared at him, eyes wide and nodded.

As I promised I gave Koga an _almost _full view of my scars, my undergarments were still on, then I started putting on the armor.

Once I was done I stared down at myself, my black tail perfectly finishing off the set. Koga smiled,

"You look beautiful, I'm glad your finally back." I nodded and smiled,

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

**A/N- shitty ending I know but I needed to end it somehow! On the other hand REVIEW! And on the **_**other**_** hand OMFG I ALMOST DIED INSIDE WHEN I (SPOILERS SPOILERS **_**SPOILERS) **_**THOUGHT KOGA HAD DIED! (screams in terror) **


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha Fanfic-

Man! I haven't updated in _forever! _I'm really sorry bout that but I've had writers block and a supreme case of short-attention span, so I've been distracted…BUT I'LL GET BACK TO IT! hopefully….PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 13-

The next few days were bliss, all I had to do was hunt and heal though Koga made it so the hunting was kept to a minimum, saying I needed to rest and the rest of the pack could hunt for me. It was getting ridiculous, he was treating me like the soon to be mother of a litter!

"Ketsu!" someone called and, judging by the scents it was Ginta and Hakaku, I turned around just as I got tackled to the ground with a grunt.

"GINTA! HAKAKU!" someone else roared. They scrambled away and I groaned,

"Koga I'm fine! Now what do you two want?" I turned away from Koga, who was now silently fuming,

"It's Kaito, he said there's something you should know." Ginta said.

I smiled, Kaito had gone out for a while, saying he was going back to our old village to check up on 'something' but I really think he just has a lady friend. I walked to the entrance of the den where Kaito was sitting; looking quite regal I might add.

"Yes boy?" he gave me a wolfish grin.

"_I went to the village you used to live in and the children recognized me." _I smiled sadly, I'd forgotten about the children I used to care for.

"And? Are they doing alright?" he nodded his black head,

"_Oh yes they're fine, they've taken to some of you're old habits…" _I laughed awkwardly, _"But I think they want you to come see them…I'm not entirely sure but they made 'come' gestures and held out one of your old gifts to them so that's what I think." _He replied with a wag of his tail, obviously pleased he had figured something like this out.

"Thanks Kaito, I'll get ready right away." I turned away, Kaito trotting obediently at my heels and went to find Koga; he was talking to a returning border patrol so I waited patiently in the shadows, petting Kaito's head lazily.

"Hey Koga." I said after the group walked away and stepped out of my hiding place. He turned and smiled,

"What do you need Ketsu?" I smiled, loving how I didn't have to say anything and he knew what I needed.

"I'm going to my old village to visit the children I used to care for, I'll be back in a week or two." I said offhandedly. He blinked,

"Okay, when are we leaving?" I sighed, expecting this,

"If we going you're going to have to dress like a mortal." I warned him, knowing he would be dissuaded…or so I thought,

"Why?"

"Because the children I'm going to visit have been attacked by demons, usually wolf demons, and have had family members killed by some of those same demons so I want them to feel safe, even if it means lying." I replied calmly, walking away before I even finished talking.

"Well I don't have any mortal clothing." Koga said, smirking victoriously,

"Then I'll just have to get you some, there's a village a little ways away correct?" he nodded his confirmation, now scowling. "Actually I need new mortal clothes as well, Naraku forced me to get rid of my old ones." His scowl deepened at the mention of the Demon's name.

"Let's go." He nodded and spared one quick breath to get Ginta and Hakaku to follow us before I shifted forms and we took off.

I knew that Koga would prefer if I ran next to him but I loved flying so I just circled above them, keeping Ginta, Hakaku, a few wolves and Kaito in my view as well, this also forced Koga to slow down so he got impatient.

"Will you slow pokes hurry up? !" he snarled,

"What's the rush? We're in no hurry, HEY! It's the village!" I called happily and circled down, landing by Koga's side gracefully.

"I'm going to go get us some clothes, be back soon!" I chirped and snuck into the village.

Koga's POV

"How's she going to get us anything if she doesn't have…uh…" I started, but was unable to remember the word,

"_Money?" _Kaito replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, it's not like I ever need it! Now how does she?" Kaito blinked his emerald eyes and tilted his head in confusion,

"_You mean she never told you?" _

Those are the four words you _never_ want to hear: she never told you.

"What? What didn't Ketsu tell me?" I growled, glaring at her wolf.

"_Calm yourself, its not as bad as you think, she's only a thief and a damn good one too. That's how she met Inuyasha, Kagome and the others: she robbed them." _I sighed, definitely Ketsu's wolf no other wolf would even _dream _of talking to their alpha like that.

"I have a weird mate." I muttered,

"Who you callin' weird? !" she yelled and I spun around. Ketsu was running towards us, he face was flushed with happiness and a bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Well that was fast." I told her dully.

"Yup, these people had terrible security. Anyway here, put these on, Ginta, Hakaku, put these on too, it's nothing special really I just decided to get some cloaks because I know full well none of us really want to part with our armor." This of course meant _she_ didn't want to give up her armor. She tossed me a large piece of brown fabric and I sniffed it curiously.

"What do I do with it?" Ketsu laughed, pulling it over my shoulders and tying it in the front.

"There, that's a traveling cloak, pull the hood up and we'll look normal." She pulled the black 'cloak' around herself and Ginta and Hakaku put on their matching gray ones.

"Now come on, my old village is only a few hours away, so we should get going, you can take off the cloak for now, just give then to me." We all took off the human clothing as quick as we could and handed it over,

"Thanks," she said with a sarcastic eye roll, "It's this way, come on."

This time she ran, still at a slower pace than I would have preferred but at least now she wasn't flying above us, Kaito was now right next to her and Ginta and Hakaku looked happy with the reduced speed we were traveling at.

A few hours later Ketsu, still running, tilted her head back and scented the air, smiling with a confused look on her face,

"Who's there?" I asked, not even trying to see it I could catch the scent as well; it was common knowledge she had better senses than even me.

"Inuyasha and the others…why would they be at my village again?" she muttered, my lip curled,

"Why must we keep running into that mangy mutt?" Ketsu shot me an annoyed glace,

"Lay off Inuyasha, he's got a bad temper but he can be nice." She said, scowling at me before dropping our cloaks, shifting forms and taking to the air, speeding up before she disappeared over the tree line.

"What was that about?" Ginta asked, speeding up.

"She wants me to lay off on the Mangy mutt." I grumbled, _"Why is she so defensive of him? Is this another instance like Kagome? Will she turn me down for him too?" _I thought to myself in horror,

"Koga?" Hakaku asked, worriedly.

"I refuse to let that happen again." I growled quietly and sped up, following Ketsu's scent, which was hanging in the air.

Ketsu's POV

That was not my best idea, he's probably going to think I'm going to leave him for Inuyasha like Kagome did, but Inuyasha's more like a brother to me so I was sick of Koga always mouthing off about him just because he's a half demon. I was a part demon for a while!

I swooped down and landed on the out skirts of town, turning into a dog demon (I was mad at Koga so I didn't want to be a wolf demon and I _hated _being human.) and pulled the cloak over my body, pulling up the hood. I sniffed the air and followed Inuyasha's scent, it was quite easy to find.

I wandered around until I came to the old inn I used to work at. I snickered and walked in, keeping my head down.

"Yes?" the man at the desk, Antony, asked boredly,

"Oh please dear sir," I said shakily, "I was attacked by demons and I need a place to stay for the night. Please oh _please_ give me just one night!" I cried.

"Oh you poor woman!" a Different voice, Kagome, said from the door. "I think she could stay with us, just for the night." Inuyasha sniffed the air and rolled his eyes,

"Okay." That got a few shocked glances; Inuyasha was never the most agreeable person when it came to these kinds of things.

"Oh thank you kind Ma'am, kind sir!" I yelped, keeping up my act and scurried after them, as soon as we were out of hearing distance Inuyasha looked at me, a tiny smirk on his face,

"What was that all about?" I laughed,

"Well I don't really have any money so I had to play my 'poor woman' character." I replied,

"Huh? You know this lady Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, glancing at me in confusion. I shook off my hood and smirked,

"Well I should hope you do too!"

"Ketsu!" she gave me a hug and laughed, tugging on my ears, "What's with the dog getup?" My smile slipped a little,

"Just boycotting the Wolf for a little." I replied offhandedly, "That reminds me, Koga wouldn't let me leave on my own, he'll be here soon." Being the hypocrite I am I completely ignored Inuyasha's sneer at the mention of him.

"So why are you five here? You've already passed through here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"You would know." He growled, and I just laughed.

"We caught wind of a story about a large team of demons traveling around murdering everyone in sight but the strange thing is, after every kill the person also gets transformed into a demon, we think it's the work of a jewel shard." I nodded, smirking at Inuyasha,

"So you got sucked into another good citizen duty?" he glared at me and didn't answer. I sighed, catching Koga's scent,

"Koga wont know how to get in, I'll be right back." I grumbled and pulled my hood up, shuffling out the door again.

Koga was standing in the middle of the street, scenting the air and looking quite confused. I snickered and snuck up behind him,

"To many scents?" I asked, making him jump and spin around aggressively.

"Oh Ketsu, it's just you." He said, relaxing.

"Yup, come on, pull up the hood and follow me. Inuyasha, Kagome and the others have been nice enough to let us stay with them." I said cheerily, giving him a look. He frowned slightly and nodded,

"Great." He growled,

I led him back through the rooms, finding the one I was looking for.

"Hey! This used to be my room!" I cooed, gazing around the room with a little smile. "Which means…" I took five steps to he right, three steps forward and one diagonally back to the left, ending up on a loose spot of wood, and I kneeled down and pulled up the board,

"Ketsu? What—" Both Inuyasha and Koga asked before they both cut off and glared at each other,

"—Are you doing?" Inuyasha finished,

"This used to be my room, I know where I stored my—Money!" I got the bag up and smiled, my hood had fallen off and I noticed Koga glaring at the ears on my head, but I ignored him and set the money down, saving it for tomorrow when I would go see my little group.

I spent the rest of the night talking with everyone, joking but Koga was strangely silent, he left to go get Ginta and Hakaku and told me he was going to stay in the woods so he hadn't come back, as soon as he left that's all everyone wanted to talk about.

"What's up with you two? He seems mad about something." Kagome said with a frown,

"I think he's a little annoyed about something I said." I replied absentmindedly.

"What did you do now?" Inuyasha asked with an eye roll and a smirk.

"Hey!" I gasped jokingly, "I was just defending your sorry ass!" His eyebrows raised in shock,

"You did what now?" I snickered,

"I told him to lay off with all the insulting comments and then left, that's why I'm not a wolf demon at the moment and why Koga's acting funny."

"Well…I didn't expect that…" I laughed and reclined against the wall by him,

"To bad. Hey Kagome! Tomorrow I'm going to see the orphans I used to care for, you want to come with me?" Kagome, who also looked a little put out, nodded,

"Sure. Well I'm going to bed, good night." She said stiffly and walked away. Inuyasha and I gazed after her in confusion while Sango frowned at me, Miroku looked in between Inuyasha and I curiously and Shippo bound after Kagome.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asked

"I was thinking the same thing."

I muttered then shrugged and yawned, sliding farther onto the ground until I was lying down, moved away from Inuyasha a little and shifted around until I was comfortable, then I frowned and shifted into the two-tailed cat demon and curled up, falling asleep again.

When I woke the sun was just rising, I stretched and shifted back, automatically to a wolf demon before I remembered I was boycotting it and changed to a dog demon again. I looked around, only Inuyasha was up and he was gazing out the window boredly.

"Do you ever sleep?" he jumped and shook his head,

"Don't need to." I rolled my eyes,

"Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you don't need sleep, the longest I've ever gone is two months and I was dead on my feet by the end of it." he scowled and looked away,

"I'm not a demon." I smirked,

"Sure you are, you've just got the pleasant qualities of a human as well." He blinked,

"I've never thought of it like that…" I laughed quietly,

"When you grow up not really knowing what you are you start to find kind ways to describe you're 'condition'." I said, before gazing at the floor sadly, "Of at least that's what Mother told me, find the positive side of things." I sighed, thinking of her,

"You've met you're old man right?" I scoffed,

"He came once for my second birthday and gave me the armor then left. I grew up with my mother." I said, remembering her happily.

"Me too." He said sadly.

"I miss her." I breathed blinking away tears. Inuyasha nodded and fiddled with the hilt of Tetsuiga.

"Ketsu!" Kagome said loudly but cheerfully (it was quite obviously forced) I screamed and jumped, collapsing on Inuyasha.

"Geez Inuyasha, why are you in my way?" I snapped, smirking and getting away from him before he snapped.

"You're the one who fell on me to klutz!" he snarled. I just laughed and turned to Kagome,

"Breakfast first, then the slums." She nodded, scowled at Inuyasha for no apparent reason and went to get ready. I raised an eyebrow and pulled my brush out of the little bag I now carried, forcing my hair into it's old fashion, an elaborate braid pinning my ears to my head,

"I've forgotten how painful this is." I muttered darkly. He rolled his eyes and stood up as if he were coming with us.

"And where do you think you're going mister?" I said in a motherly voice.

"With you two." I wagged my finger in his face,

"Oh no you're not!" he scowled at me,

"Why not?"

"Because the kids don't like demons." He grumbled,

"Fine, I'll just keep out of sight." I rolled my eyes,

"Are you doubting my skill to protect Kagome?" he didn't answer, which I chose to take as a no.

"You ready Ketsu?" Kagome asked, ignoring the still confused half demon standing beside me.

"Yup, Inuyasha's going to be stalking us from the shadows." I said with a smirk, receiving a forced laugh and an eye roll.

We walked out, I still didn't know where Koga was, and I led Kagome towards the slums, my money purse weighing me down happily.

"So what will we be doing here?" Kagome asked, eyeing a thief warily but I just waved,

"Hey Alberto!" I called he smiled,

"Ketsu? You've decided to come back!" I laughed,

"Not for to long my slippery friend, just came back for a visit."

"Well it's good to see you! Business just hasn't been the same without ya!" I laughed and kept walking, greeting everyone as I walked.

"KETSU!" a great chorus of child's voices screamed and I was tackled to the ground, laughing.

"Ooo! Money!" one of the older children, Yuuki, yelped, standing up with my purse.

"Yuuki! You know the rules, never steal from fellow thieves!" she smiled shyly and gave me the purse back but I kept my hand open, "All of it…" I got five more coins back. "Anyway, this is my friend Kagome." I turned and gestured to the slightly shocked girl.

"Oh 'ello Kagome!" Daniel said with a smile.

"H-Hello." She said with wide eyes.

"Where did you go Ketsu?" I froze,

"I'm sorry dears I went to help Kagome and her friends with something and…met someone who is now very special to me." I replied with a forced smile.

"Well you're back now!" I laughed and a sudden movement caught my eye,

"Joey if you steal from Kagome I will attack you." I said calmly, turning on the little brown haired boy who blushed and scurried away Kagome gasped,

"Sorry Kagome, they've apparently developed some of my old habits." Kagome laughed and eyed the kids a little warily.

I knew, from the subtle sounds of metal hitting metal that Inuyasha was prepared to attack my little friends,

"Inuyasha if you attack these kids I will personally turn the entire wolf demon tribe on you." I hissed under my breath but I knew he could hear me thanks to the scoff I heard and the sound of metal against metal again.

I handed out my coins and talked with them for hours, until the sun was staring to set. Kagome started to enjoy herself and a few of my older friends showed up to greet me, one of which I tackled in a hug,

"Benjamin!" I shrieked.

An older boy, my age, with blonde hair and green eyes smiled at me, dressing the normal clothes for a thief.

"Ketsu! It's great to see you!" he said with a smile, throwing his arm over my shoulders merrily.

Now I know what this looks like but it's not, he's like a brother to me and we're very close.

"You too! How've things been?" he sighed dramatically, shaking his head,

"Life's just not the same without you my dear." I smiled, aware that Kagome was staring at me in open-mouthed shock.

"I'm so sorry luv, forgive me?" I pleaded jokingly. He laughed and considered this,

"I guess…" I smiled and hugged his neck.

"Ketsu I suggest you—" Inuyasha started quietly just as I caught onto Koga's scent.

"Ketsu?" Koga's voice asked, pained. I spun around quickly, trying not to look guilty.

"K-Koga!" I said in shock. His eyes were clouded in betrayal.

"I see." He muttered before turning and running away. I took a step forward but Kagome moved in front of me,

"Wait Ketsu, he's in a bad mood." I pouted,

"But—"

"Ket who was that?" Ben asked.

"That, my friend, was my Mate." His eyes widened, and I saw confusion flash over his eyes, I guess my word choice was a little stupid.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Is—" I shook my head slowly,

"You didn't know, he didn't know you're just a brotherly figure, he's a jealous figure…and he's got a temper…oh well. Bye everyone, I'm going after him."

This…was going to be a _long _night.


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha Fanfic-

Well I'm Back! I know, I know, you're all ecstatic (as you should be) though a little angry….BUT THIS WAS A SHORTER GAP!

I've recently been writing really long stories on a single document that I don't post and those have been distracting as well as starting another story I'm also not sure if I'm going to post on my new favorite movie but I said to myself "_(I'm not telling you my name) you will not write another chapter of you're Sweeney Todd story until you update your other stories." So here I am! ENJOY!

Please Review!

Oh yah and I don't own Inuyasha but have you heard? ! The English dubbed version of The Final Act is being released in America in January! (I prefer dubbed because I multitask and I can't be reading what the charters are saying while writing or texting now can I?)

Chapter 14-

Well this sucks.

I have no idea how but Koga had somehow found a way to hide his scent. It was strange for him to run away like this, it wasn't the Koga I knew but then again if I found that Koga was supposedly in love with someone else I'd take to the hills too and I wasn't one to back down either.

"Find 'im?" a familiar voice asked as he dropped from the trees.

Even though his scent had been in the air since I left it still startled me when Inuyasha just _appeared_ behind me. So I jumped and screamed, like any normal, strung out person would. This of course scared Inuyasha causing him to fall over. He looked so stupid I burst out laughing, calming my nerves a little.

"Thanks." I gasped then became serious again, "But no, I haven't found him, I can't even find his scent!"

"Where do you think he went?" I shrugged, shaking my head in disdain.

"I don't know." I collapsed on the ground and buried my head in my hands.

"So what was with that other guy anyway?" I lifted my head halfway to glare at Inuyasha, not liking his tone.

"That was Ben, he's like my brother." I replied, "We've always been really close and we call each other those names as a joke." I knew he heard our conversation so I didn't bother to elaborate.

"Hey…where's Kagome?" I asked suddenly, curious why the half demon was with me and not his not-so-secret crush.

"Back at the inn." He said and glanced around, taking a deep breath, for what reason I didn't know that was until he shouted at the top of his lungs,

"GET OUT HERE YOU SCRAWNY WOLF!" he bellowed, scaring me again. I yelped and glared at Inuyasha,

"Will you stop scaring me? !" I snarled but he ignored me, his ear twitched and I focused on whatever he was hearing…it sounded like _footsteps_ very very fast footsteps. Koga? So all I had to do was insult him and he would come running? _Really? _I opened my mouth but Inuyasha shook his head,

"Quiet. He doesn't know you're here." I felt great appreciation for the half demon and I almost smiled at him but then Koga burst through the woods obviously itching for a fight.

"Look you mangy mutt I—" his eyes found mine and I saw cold hatred flash across his. I flinched.

"Look Koga—"

"I don't want to hear any lies." He growled. I got fed up, I had been freaking out, feeling sick about being thought to have been cheating so I snapped.

"Great! Then Listen to me!" I hissed, stepping forward. "I ain't in love with Ben, he's a very close brotherly figure to me and you, mister, are overacting."

I wonder how awkward this was for Inuyasha….

"Well it sure seemed like you were." Koga spat back, his pride was to obviously hurt to give up so easily.

"Maybe but we used to joke like that all the time." I replied heatedly

"Well how was I supposed to know that? !" I rolled my eyes,

"YOU ASK!"

"Well excuse me for not thinking of asking when I see my mate hugging some other guy!" my eyes narrowed at him and I gestured to the half demon watching us in confusion.

"I've hugged Inuyasha does that mean you think I love him too?" I growled,

"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Inuyasha objected but we ignored him.

"How should I know?" he growled looking away from me. I recoiled and blushed,

"Uh…Inuyasha…I think you should leave." He didn't need to be asked again, he was gone in a second, I almost smiled but then I noticed the glare that Koga was giving me and it died. I sighed and stepped forward, taking a different tactic.

"Look, Koga, I'm sorry if I made you think differently but I do not like Ben, Inuyasha or anyone else like that but you." Koga's glare faltered and backed up.

"How should I know you're not lying?" he hissed.

"Because I'm not?" I asked innocently, stepping forward again.

"uh…" I smirked

"Look, I'm sorry." I said sadly, _"I guess…I didn't technically do anything though…" _he still looked hesitant so I batted my eyelashes,

"Please forgive me." I pleaded and shifted back to my wolf demon form, knowing it may persuade him. He looked even more undecided. I sighed,

"Koooogaaaa." I whined, he made his decision and smirked.

"Don't whine Ketsu, it makes you sound like a pup." I smiled,

"So you forgive me?"

"I guess…" I smiled and jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you!" he rolled his eyes.

I smiled up at him but it fell quickly. I turned away from him and sniffed the air.

"Blood." I breathed.

"Huh?" Koga asked, a little dazed, why, I don't know…maybe I was to close…I mean my tail was brushing against his leg at the moment but we had more pressing matters.

"Blood…I smell blood…and a lot of it!" Koga snapped out of his daze and scented that air as well.

"The village…the children…everyone…WE NEED TO MOVE!" I gasped, shifting my forms again to the fastest demon I knew on land and tugged Koga along, "Move!" we took off running.

When we showed up in the village it was a war zone. Demons prowled everywhere, carrying weapons coated in blood. I gasped and launched myself at the nearest one.

I attacked it over and over again but no matter how many times I hit it with a killing blow if kept coming at me. I even cut off it's _head_ but it just picked it up, reattached it and kept coming at me.

"What…the…_hell? !_" I panted.

I shifted my form for the first time in the battle and the strangest thing happened: all the demons stopped attacking. I frowned, I had been fighting in my cheetah demon form for the speed but I knew I needed strength so I had become a dog demon…did they want a dog demon? If so…where the hell was Inuyasha? !

But no, it had nothing to do with my newly chosen form, it was just that I switched forms.

"You are she, she who is every demon in one." One of the demons said creepily. I raised an eyebrow and scanned over the demons, now that they weren't trying to kill me I could check to see if any of them had a jewel shard. But strangely enough I noticed none.

"You have questions." The same demon said. I frowned and didn't answer.

"Come with us." I opened my mouth to question them but they answered for me.

"We will leave this village in peace if you do." That sealed the deal right there.

"Fine." I stepped forward and they surrounded me in an instant. I immediately felt uneasy and glanced around me in distrust.

"You do not trust us." I gave him a look, asking how stupid he thought I was with my eyes. "Smart girl." They pounced me.

I let out a loud yelp but they simply bound my hands and forced a gag into my mouth, they also looped a sturdy rope around my throat, the rope continued making it so I had a leash. I snarled at it and curled my lip back, barring my teeth at the demons but they ignored me, pulling me through the town.

I glanced to the side, trying to find someone to help me, they tied my wrists at the perfect position: I couldn't get my fingers around the ropes to untie them. I looked around desperately and my eyes fell on Miroku, who was trying to care for a fallen Sango.

"Miroku!" I tried to get out but it sounded more like "Meerohu" but he seemed to get the idea and looked up. His eyes fell on me and widened slightly.

"Ketsu?" I glared at him and thrashed around but they yanked on the rope, snapping it around my throat. I gasped but just as Miroku stepped forward to help he was knocked back, rendered unconscious as well. I whimpered and tried to go back and help but the rope was yanked again and I was forced to keep walking.

We didn't run into anyone else, much to my horror so I was forced to keep walking.

They led me through the forest, deeper and deeper until the trees blocked out almost all light, I tried to shift my form to get something with even better sight but every time I tried the rope was yanked sharply, cutting off my air for a little.

Finally we arrived at a large encampment that reeked of blood and death, human and demon alike. I also caught the whiff of living beings and of tears. I scanned the area and my eyes fell on a group of women, among them Kagome. I tried to call out to her but all I got out was "Kahoheh." And she didn't get it, she was just trying to comfort the women around her.

"Ah! The demon of many forms!" a huge demon called from the center of the encampment, he was sitting on a throne that bore the main scent of blood and death, mostly because it was made of bones, some still baring flesh.

I tried to get a response out but I couldn't.

"Remove the gag!" he commanded and the cloth was taken out of my mouth. I spat out a mouth full of cloth particles and glared at the demons,

"What do you want?" I snarled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kagome's head snap up in shock.

"I want you on my side." The demon purred.

"And I want to go home but we don't always get what we want." I retorted.

"I could make this you're home."

He tried again but I really couldn't take him seriously…he was just so…stupid looking. As if sensing my thoughts he stood up and walked towards me and as he did his features melted into a more serious looking man with dirty blonde hair and piercing red eyes. He shooed the demons away from me and grabbed my leash instead.

"My only home is with my tribe." I hissed, my resolve not changing even though there was a sort of hypnotizing quality to his eyes.

"Why would you want to stay with the dirty wolf demon tribe." I raised an eyebrow at him,

"When did I ever say anything about the wolf demons?"

"I know you stay with them." He said off handedly. I glared at him,

"Why would you need me on you're side anyways? You have undefeatable demons by your side." I tried flattery now but it didn't work,

"Oh please, they can only live for two weeks before they drop dead on their own accord." To prove his point about five demons dropped dead for no reason. I stared at them and literally watched them decompose.

"That's disgusting." I said dully, "But I'm still not joining you for a few reasons: one- you kidnapped me. Two- I don't know what the hell you're after and three- I just don't like you, you insulted my tribe and you creep me out." I listed off easily.

"You make it sound like it was an option." I smirked,

"It always is, though stupid demons like you always seem to think that it's not." He growled at me, I mean a _real_ growl but I ignored him and tugged at my bonds half-heartedly.

"Well I didn't want it to come to this but I think I have something that may convince you otherwise." I froze, those words never end well.

"What?" I hissed.

"Before I show you I want to know what the priestess chooses." He turned to the women and Kagome was pushed forward.

"I'm with Ketsu, I refuse to work with any man-eating demons like you." She said bravely. I smiled briefly at her and turned back to the demon.

"There you have it, two of the most powerful women in this era and we both refuse to work with you now will you _please_ let us go?" Yes, I had now sunk down to begging.

"I have something that should change both of your minds." He said, blatantly ignoring my pleads. Kagome and I glanced at each other, not liking the sound of that.

"Bring 'em out." He called and there was a sound of scuffling and pained swearing. We both froze,

"Kagome…"

"Please tell me I heard something wrong." The priestess whimpered.

A team of ten demons came out dragging none other than Koga and Inuyasha with them. Kagome freaked and tried to lunge forward but I simply sighed,

"Koga…we really need to stop getting captured." He looked up, his face bruised and bloodied and still smirked,

"I was thinking the same thing Love." He spat out a mouthful of blood and turned his attention to the human/ demon, I rolled my eyes and turned to it as well.

"Now will you join us?" it asked. I groaned in annoyance,

"Haven't we been over this already? We don't even know what you're trying to recruit us for!" I snapped.

"Aw, of course how rude of me. There is a great war coming up, demons versus other demons, and we need you _both_ on our side." Kagome looked ready to give in but I wasn't so sure.

"What's the war over?"

"The power to reign over all other demons, save you of course." I rolled my eyes,

"How very flattering now, how is winning a war going to give you the strength to rule over all demons, except for me." I asked, somehow succeeding in making pleasant conversation when my mate was being held hostage.

"The winner will be gifted the Orb of the Gods which gives the owner the power to do whatever they wish, mostly controlling others." I nodded slowly,

"Sounds great, so how am I disclosed from this orb's power?" If this fool wasn't careful I was going to be able to get a _lot_ of info out of him he didn't want to disclose.

"You, my dear (cue snarling from Koga) have more power than the orb itself, making you immune to its powers." I made a face that symbolized interest and glanced at Koga.

"I really don't want to get involved, I have enough problem figuring where those damn jewel shards are." Since the demons that surrounded me had been so focused on their master they didn't notice me shift the form of my arms into those of an insect, making the bonds to loose so they slipped off my arms.

No one appeared to hear the dull thump of the ropes hitting the ground, or they acted like they didn't because I saw Koga's eyes flash very quickly to me and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Well then, what about you little Priestess?" the red eyes demon moved to Kagome and lifted her chin with him hand so he would look at him, Inuyasha snarled in anger and lunged forward,

"You get your hands off her!" he commanded angrily. The demon ignored him and suddenly tightened his grip on Kagome's neck, making her gasp in pain.

"Kagome!" I screamed and lunged forward, snapping the rope around my neck with a simple slice and tackled the demon to the ground.

Much to my surprise he did not seem surprised or worried in the least, he actually seemed _happy_ I had pinned him, also he was a whole lot stronger than he looked. Thanks to that little fact he was able to push me over and pin me to the ground. I snarled and trashed but was unable to move or shift forms for that matter.

"What did you do?" I hissed, picturing the dog demon I wanted clearly in my mind but still finding myself a wolf demon.

"I have not taken your powers if that's what you thought." He said, leaning in uncomfortably close. "I have simply disabled you from using that special ability for the moment."

I glared at him, still very uncomfortable. My cloak was gone and my pelt had rose up dangerously high.

"It's time for me to make up your mind." He hissed. I opened my mouth to object, seeing how that made no sense, but he closed the gap between us, pressed his lips to mine and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha fanfic-

Well I hope this gap is going to be _much _ shorter seeing how I just finished the last chapter, I really didn't actually know where to go with this but it just came to me at the end of the last chapter so I needed to write this before I forgot. REVIEW!

Chapter 15-

I woke up with a splitting headache. I groaned and sat up gazing around in confusion, where was I? And for that matter _who _was I? The last thing I remembered was…well actually I can't remember anything.

"Are you up?" a kind voice asked me. I looked up to the tent entrance,

"Who is it?" I called shakily, the only thing I really knew about me was my personality, which was calm, composed and obedient.

"Oh you don't remember me Love?" I frowned,

"L-Love?" a young man, who was about my age gazed down at me with a smile.

"How sad, you can't remember your own mate?" I shook my head, gazing shyly up at the man who was apparently my mate.

"Well I'm sorry then, since I have no memory of you, may I please have your name again?" he chuckled,

"Of course Love, my name is Torikku, but you used to call me Tori." I nodded slowly,

"And my name?"

"Ketsu." I smiled,

"Konketsu…meaning mixed blood…" Tori froze and I frowned,

"Well looks like some of my memory is coming back!" I cooed happily. He nodded,

"Good, good… well you should stay here and rest." That also annoyed me for some reason, and it seemed like another personality was trying to force it's way to the surface.

"I'm fine I—" a sharp pain broke through my skull and a strange memory flashed through my mind,

"_Koga, let me up!" I snapped but a strange, but quite handsome, wolf demon shook his head,_

"_You are not leaving this nest until you are fully healed." I gasped at him,_

"_THE NEST? Are you crazy? I can't stay in this little area for the next week or so!" he gave me that evil wolfish grin that everyone's heard of in stories,_

"_Oh can't you?" he smirked and turned away._

I groaned and gripped my head, who was Koga? Tori saw my discomfort and gave me a sympathetic look, leaning down and pressing his lips gently against mine. All thoughts of the mysterious demon and the headache disappeared. When he pulled away I breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank you." I breathed and stood up, stumbling a little. I glanced at myself and frowned, wolf demon clothes, "Am I a wolf Demon?"

"That my dear is an interesting thing, you actually have no one form, you can be any demon you want to be." I gazed up at Tori in shock,

"Really?" he nodded,

"Picture any demon and see what happens."

The image of a dog demon came into my head and I felt a slight burning sensation sear over my body, when I looked down there wasn't much different but my tail was gone and, with a quick check, found I had ears on top of my head. I laughed and shifted back to the more comfortable and slightly familiar wolf demon form. Tori noticed my choice of demons and frowned,

"Well you just get some rest, we've had some of the captives acting up." I tilted my head to the side, confused,

"Let me help Dear, I'm sure I could be useful." He shook his head but I was already up. I looked around, blinking at the sudden bright light,

"Now Love it's quite alright." I shook him off and continued looking at the encampment.

"Where are they? I don't know what scents to follow." He was about to answer but I saw a group of demons surrounding an area with guard positions so I made my way over to them,

"I'm here to help with some kind of attitude from the captives." I said, forcing authority into my voice, it felt strange, I wasn't used to being in charge.

Koga's POV

After that bastard kissed Ketsu and carried her away we Inuyasha, Kagome and I were transported to a more secure area and left to wait. No matter how many times Mutt face or Kagome tried we just couldn't break the goddamn ropes! They must've been charmed or something! I finally just decided to sit, glowering at everyone and anyone and wait.

When Ketsu didn't show for a full day I started to get worried and twitchy, I got beaten down at least ten times by now and Inuyasha was no better off, every time we tried _bam_ we were back down.

On the second day, around noon I heard hushed voices for a little ways away, where they had taken Ketsu but from what I heard the girl's voice sounded weak…not Ketsu.

I heard footsteps come towards us but I didn't look up, I was still nursing the most recent wounds I received.

"I'm here to help with some kind of attitude from the captives." _Her_ voice said. My head snapped up and watched as the demons moved aside for her.

"Ketsu!" All three of us shouted happily but to our shock she recoiled,

"How do you know my name?" she asked fearfully, looking over us.

"Ketsu…we're your friends…Koga's your mate." Kagome said confusion clear on her face.

"Huh? But Tori said he was my mate." Her eyes drifted over us again and when they hesitated on me her face twisted in pain. She cried out in agony and gripped her head, falling to her knees.

"Ketsu!" I yelped, fighting to get to her but that bastard demon came running out of nowhere and pulled her to her feet.

"Shh Love shh…" he cooed and kissed her. I watched in horror as her body relaxed and a smile spread across her face. I couldn't watch this anymore. I looked away and clenched my fists together, Kagome sent me a sympathetic look and turned to Ketsu.

"Ketsu! You can't forget us! Any of us, Sango, Miroku, Shippo—" her face didn't change so she tried a different tactic, using a different source of names, "Ginta, Hakkau, Kaito, Joey, Antony, Yuuki—" her face became more and more pained with each passing name and she started begging for Kagome to stop but the priestess had one more name to say: "Benjamin!" she screeched and collapsed. I blinked, knowing she was okay because she was still breathing,

"I think you went a little too far Kagome." Inuyasha scoffed,

"Ya think? Aren't you worried about her?" I shrugged,

"She's breathing, means she's fine." Kagome sighed and all of our eyes watched as Ketsu sat up, eyes clenched shut. 'Tori' leaned in to give her another one of those repulsive kisses but she batted him away, much to the demon's horror.

"Why are those names familiar? Why do I feel like I know you…Kagome…how do I know your name?" she whimpered, opening her eyes to look at Kagome. I noticed the priestess gasp,

"Her eyes!" I frowned and hoped Ketsu would look at me to see what was so strange but she looked at Inuyasha first, who recoiled at her eyes,

"Inuyasha…how do I know you?" she studied to mutt for a while before turning to me.

Her eyes really were a sight to behold, while one eye was ice blue, with purple swirling around it the other was a glaring red.

"Koga… why do I get the feeling I should punch you…then kiss you?" she muttered, scrunching up her brow in confusion. I couldn't help but laugh,

"Because you probably would." A ghost of a smile brushed across her lips but it was gone just as quick.

"As for us, we're your friends Ketsu you robbed us a while back and then started traveling with us. Then you met Koga, he kidnapped you, and—"

"That is quite enough! I do not like you filling _my_ mate's head with lies!" Tori snarled.

"She's not your mate!" I snapped.

"It's fine Tori, this sounds slightly familiar and I'd like to know my past." Ketsu said soothingly, placing a hand on his arm.

"Go on, your name is Kagome right?" Kagome nodded but looked at me, "I don't actually know what happened while you were with the Wolf demon tribe…"

I took over the story, but it was hard explaining her past when another demon kept shouting 'LIES!' and making up some other story. Ketsu's head snapped between Torikku and I, her eyes wide and confused. When I got to the part about her agreeing to be my woman Torikku started screaming about how false and idiotic I was when Ketsu get fed up. She made a strange screeching noise and looked at all of us slightly pathetically,

"I have no idea what to think so…I want to take a break, please love?" she asked, her voice still weak as she looked at Torikku, what was up with her? Torikku shook his head,

"I'm sorry but I need you to stay here, you're in danger out there." She pouted and I saw one of her eyes shift colors, the red one turned back to its normal color

"I can take care of myself." She growled, sounding more like the Ketsu I knew. But the eye faded back to her new color and a blush bloomed across her face. Her eyes widened innocently and her hands shot over her mouth,

"Oh I'm so sorry! I don't know where that came from, please forgive me!" Everyone who knew the _real _Ketsu stared at her in shock,

"Has she _ever_ apologized to _you _before?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head slowly,

"Not that I can remember…"

"Just go back to the tent Love, I'll meet up with you in a bit." Ketsu nodded, rose up on her toes and planted a kiss on the demon's cheek.

"Okay Dear." Then she walked away. As soon as she was gone Torikku turned on us,

"You will not say another word about her past." He commanded, which automatically pissed the Mutt and I off.

"And why shouldn't we?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Because I don't want you filling her head with _lies_."

"THEY AREN'T LIES!" all three of us shouted at once, I had to glance at Kagome in shock, that was unlike her but she had her gaze fixed firmly on the demon in front of all of us.

"As far as my dear Ketsu knows, they are." He hissed,

"They are?" a new voice added to the conversation and Torikku spun around staring at a wide eyed Ketsu.

"Of course not dear." He cooed but Ketsu didn't look convinced.

"How do I know?" she asked desperately. Tori looked lost but I smirked,

"I can tell you about your scars." Torikku froze and grabbed Ketsu's arm, crushing his lips against hers. Her eyes went blank and a dazed smile spread across her face,

"I'm going to go back to the tent Love…I need to prepare for tomorrow's battle." She breathed and glided away.

"Battle? What battle?" I snarled,

"The first battle for the Orb of the Gods. I will be needing your assistance as well little Priestess, BRING HER HERE." Three demons roughly pushed Inuyasha and I away and grabbed Kagome.

"I think my dear Ketsu could use some company. Don't you think?" he asked the struggling girl before kissing her as well. Inuyasha roared with anger and struggled to get away from the damn bonds but he was forced to watch her collapse just Like Ketsu had.

"Take her for Ketsu to care for." Torikku said offhandedly to a demon, who carried the fallen girl away with a grunt. Inuyasha was livid, thrashing at his bonds and snarling.

I have to admit, he was a _little_ intimidating.

Ketsu's POV

A demon carried in the girl, I somehow knew her name was Kagome and set her down. I gasped,

"Oh no! What happened to her?" I asked worriedly, busying myself with getting her set up,

"One of the prisoners knocked her out." I tutted sympathetically,

"Poor girl."

xXx

It was about four hours before Kagome woke up again and I instantly stared to care for her,

"Are you okay? Tori said one of the demons out there attacked you!" she groaned,

"Well it must've hit me in the head pretty hard, I can't remember a thing!" I gave her a sympathetic little smile,

"Don't worry, I can tell you your name is Kagome, I'm your friend Ketsu, you're a human and you're very close to my mate, Torikku." I explained gently.

"Ketsu! Kagome! Come here for a second." Tori called.

"We'll be right out!" I called back, standing up and pulling Kagome with me, steadying her with a gentle smile.

"Come on, once we see what Tori wants we can rest, there's a battle tomorrow and we need to be well rested for it."

"Okay."

We walked out and I leaned up to kiss my Mate's cheek and Kagome laughed, giving him a hug. I turned when I heard a low growl and saw that white haired half-blood glaring at Tori. I frowned at him,

"Hey, half breed, stop glaring at Tori!" his body went rigid,

"What did you call me?" he growled, now turning his glare on me. I blinked in confusion,

"A half breed, isn't that what you are?" I asked innocently.

"I don't care if that's Ketsu, _no one_ calls me a half breed." He lunged forward and somehow broke free of the bonds holding him. Before he even touched me a pain ripped through my skull and that strange feeling of another personality forcing its way out of me came back and my mouth started moving without me even meaning it to,

"_Wait! Inuyasha you know I didn't mean it! That's the stupid other Ketsu talking!" _the other personality said. _"Koga! I'm sorry you got mixed into this, I love y—" _I forced that strange other personality down and stared around in horror,

"I-I don't know why I said that! I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile Inuyasha fought through the demons but they swarmed him and dragged him down again, tying him back up.

"Let's go to bed. We need to be well rested."

I nodded shakily and all three of us returned to the tent. Kagome slept on a separate mat but I curled up against Tori, but something was off.

I don't know why but I felt like the scent should be different and the shape of the body should be different but I shrugged it off, calling it my imagination.

**REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha Fanfic-

Review and I'll update sooner!

Chapter 16-

That night I was plagued with strange dreams involving wolf demons, specifically that one wolf demon I had seen the day before, I got the strange feeling that I knew him _very_ well, and that I was really close to him, like I loved him. This, of course, made no sense because I was already Tori's mate therefore I couldn't love this random wolf demon. One dream really stuck in my head, I watched it from my point of view and I got the feeling of subtle annoyance and amusement, I recognized the clearing I, along with the white haired half breed, the wolf demon and a lot of other demons stood in was the clearing outside the tent.

"_Koga…we really need to stop getting captured." _ A voice that was obviously my own said. _He looked up, his face bruised and bloodied and still smirked,_

"_I was thinking the same thing Love."_ That word stopped me short and shook me out of my dream, panting,

_Love._

Why would he call me that? I don't even _know_ him! But I made it seem as though I had been kidnapped and I could easily remember the feel of a rope around my neck and wrists.

Something weird was going on and I was going to find out what.

With a little trouble I escaped Tori's grip, feeling strangely disgusted his scent was all over me and shuddered, slipping out of the tent and walking over to the prisoners. They were both asleep but as soon as I got close the wolf demon, Koga, snapped awake.

"Ketsu?" he hissed, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"Yes…your name is Koga right?" he nodded,

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, "I thought you would be with your _precious_ Torikku." He spat. I shook my head, pressing my palms to my temples.

"I had some strange dreams involving you and I want to know what's wrong, am I _really _Tori's mate?" he didn't even pause, he just shook his head,

"Not a chance." My brow furrowed,

"I'm…your mate?" This was so confusing!

"Yes."

"Then why am I with Torikku?" Koga scowled,

"Well…we were kidnapped, Mutt-face—" on some unknown whim I glared at him, feeling that other presence take over,

"_KOGA! I thought I told you lay off!" _'I' snarled, if I were being yelled at by someone with this much anger I would be cowering in a corner but this wolf demon just smiled,

"Ketsu! I've been worried!" 'I' shifted my weight to one hip and placed my hands on my hips,

"_Well you shouldn't be, you know I'm always fine." _'I' looked down at myself, I had shifted to a fox demon earlier because I wanted to test out my abilities, it was a little hard to concentrate enough to shift but I think I got the hang of it. But 'I' just made a face,

"_Ew, why am I a fox? I'm _never_ a fox!" _With barely any thought this other me shifted back into a wolf demon, I personally preferred fox, they were _so_ much cuter, I think the wolf demon is to wild and rough, while the fox was sweet and fluffy.

"_Much better, so how are you two planning on getting us out? I really hate this Torikku guy, he makes Gogi look like a saint, did you know I was sleeping next to him?" _The wolf demon gave a blank stare, _"Like I sleep with you…" _understanding flashed across his face and he sprang up, trying to get to Tori, snarling.

"I'll kill him!" 'I' laughed, but it was a dark laugh, not like the giddy laugh I was used to spilling.

"_And I'll hold him down for you. But we need to help Kagome first, and I want to learn more about this upcoming war, it sounds interesting." _Koga sighed,

"So how come sometimes you're Torikku's Ketsu and other times my Ketsu?"

"_Tori, that is so a girl's name by the way, has the ability to alter people based on what he wants, usually through touch. He wanted an obedient little child so he altered the way I thought to be how Ketsu 2 thinks but, as you know full well, I'm to powerful to be fully altered so a part of me, this me, that lied partially dormant but with all these constant reminders of my _true_ life, this part has become more awakened, so much so that I can revert back to the fun me." _Koga chuckled and sat back down, pulling uselessly at the chains. The other me made a sound of sympathy and stepped forward but that was over the line.

"No!" I gasped and locked my knees, so I tripped. My supposed mate sighed and looked away, towards the sleeping half-breed and kicked a rock in his direction,

"Yo! Inuyasha! Wake up!" the white haired mutt say up and glared,

"You actually used my name, you feeling alright? Not that I care." He growled, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"Oh shut it. We have a visitor." He looked up, golden eyes fell on me and one abnormally black eyebrow rose,

"Oh hey Ketsu, how's Kagome." I blinked,

"Why do you care?" I asked, confused. He sighed,

"He loves her, that's why." Koga supplied with a smirk.

"WHAT? NO I DON'T!" I giggled,

"Then why were you so freaked when I said she my woman all that time ago?"

He had no answer.

"Anyway, Ketsu…the real Ketsu, we need to get Kagome out here so we can remind her who she is."

"_Okay!" _My other side chirped before I stood up,

"Good night, the battle is tomorrow and I need more rest than I got." I bowed and walked away, I faintly heard them talking as I walked away,

"_This Ketsu is weird." _

"_I miss the other one, this one's politeness and actually niceness in annoying." _

I sighed and slipped back into the tent, curling up much farther away from Tori that I had originally been.

"_She's right…Tori is a girl's name." _I thought just as I slipped back to sleep.

xXx

"My dear, why are you so far away?" a voice purred in my ear, without conscious though I flinched away from the voice and slight weight on my side.

"Ketsu? What's wrong?" I sat up and shook my head,

"I'm sorry, you startled me, that's all, the battle is today correct?"

He nodded and looked me over, I still wore my wolf demon armor, I had tried shifting back to the fox demon but that other me decided that I was staying as a wolf demon no matter what. 

"Well let's get you set up with some armor."

"_I have armor! And I'm keeping it." _Ketsu 1 hissed, Tori's eyes narrowed,

"You." He growled,

"_Yep, I'm still here and I refuse to be destroyed." _She spat, her tail stiff in anger.

"There's nothing you can do about it." He leapt forward but Ketsu 1 (lets call her K1) dodged, laughing. She kept dancing just out of his reach, smirking.

"_I thought you were going to destroy me." _She yawned, still avoiding him easily.

"You brat!" K1 rolled her eyes, ducking out of his arms,

"_That's a rude thing to say to your dream mate." _Torikku tensed,

"Dream?" he growled,

"_Well yah as in 'only in your dreams.' And not even then." _His eyes narrowed in annoyance and sprang at K1, she dodged, his hand grazing her lower back,

"_Woah! That was close to sexual offence right there!" _K1 teased, though her voice was hard.

"Shut up!"

"No! See ya girly boy!" she turned and ran out the door only to be pounced. I screamed,

"Wait don't hurt me!" I cried, eyes wide with terror, much unlike K1's who had her eyes narrowed with a cocky smirk on her face _at all times_.

"I'm the real Ketsu! Me!" The demons backed off and I tried to calm my breathing.

"_And…now I'm the actually real Ketsu!" _K1 shouted, running away.

She sprinted by the holding containment for Koga and Inuyasha,

"_Hey guys!" _she called, a hoard of demons chasing her.

"Ketsu?" she laughed and came to a skidding stop, almost running into Torikku.

"_WRONG WAY!" _she turned around and ran away. She looked around muttering under her breath,

"_Kagome…where the _hell _are you?" _she turned and corner and toppled into a pile with someone.

"_KAGOME!" _she cheered, the girl's eyes were wide,

"Ketsu? Are you okay? You seem…different." K1 laughed and jumped up,

"_I feel wonderful! Now come on, I want you to talk to someone." _Without waiting for her consent K1 picked Kagome up, threw her gently over her shoulder and ran away, jumping and dodging demons.

"_Here we go! INUYASHA HEADS UP!" _K1 tossed Kagome at the white haired boy. He caught he with a little difficulty,

"GIVE ME MORE WARNING NEXT TIME BAKA!" K1 laughed and, once again with no thought at all (it would've taken me a good five minutes) shifted forms, becoming a raven demon and taking to the air just as the demons converged on her.

K1 flew just out of everyone's reach and just out of reach of all the tree branches so they couldn't jump and get her.

"HEY KETSU!" Koga called, Ketsu looked down eyebrow cocked questioningly, "Wanna set us free?" K1 pretended to think about it, avoiding a demon who got a little to close

"_I don't know…"_

"KETSU!" Inuyasha snapped, looking away from his long explanation of who Kagome apparently was to the poor girl.

"_Okay okay! Calm yourselves!" _she started to fly forward but I gasped, Tori didn't want these prisoners to escape so I wouldn't let them

"No! You can't set them free!" I yelled, eyes wide, the color my normal ice blue and red.

"_Oh and why's that?" _K1 asked, eyes freakishly multicolored

"Because Tori said so!"

"_So? I don't care what girly boy has to say about any of this, Koga is my Mate and Inuyasha is my friend—"_

"I don't even _know_ them!"

"_That's because you are a figment of Torikku's imagination who just so happens to bare my name and my appearance." _K1 said easily, dodging another demon with a sigh.

"Whoa, harsh, deciding to tell someone they don't actually exist." Koga piped up, smirking.

"_Well she doesn't! Since when am I nice? Since when do I _apologize_? I do things for a reason, if you don't like it to bad, I'm not going to say sorry." _she cried glaring at her mate.

"You just did." He pointed out.

"_KOGA!" _he just laughed,

"Nonexistent of not you're still not letting them go." I said firmly,

"_Oh come on, you know you want to! Don't you have _any_ of my rebelliousness in you? I hate following orders and if you are partially me you should too." _

"No." I said, annoyed at this other Ketsu.

"_Wait…you can't disobey an order…that's what Tori—" _she chuckled at the name, _"said right?" _I nodded, unnerved but this sudden calm calculation in her voice. _"Great! Then I order you not to intervene." _Even though I really wanted to do something, anything I felt like I couldn't so I nodded,

"Yes ma'am."

"_Sweet!" _She laughed manically and shot forward, landing in the demon's holding area, lifting her taloned hand and slamming it down on the chains.

"_Inuyasha! Where's Tesuiga?" _she cried fighting back another demon with her wings.

"I'm not sure. Why isn't this working?" he growled, shaking Kagome's shoulders while she stared at him, wide eyes fearful.

"_You got me to remember through names right? Think of something!" _K1 snapped, stopping her struggle with the chains to attack the demons attacking her.

"_DAMNNIT!" _she screamed, the demons overwhelming her, restraining her as Torikku walked up, looking severely pissed, I could see the shadow of his demon swirling behind him.

"Not even the strongest of demons would try to attack in the middle of a base." K1 calmed, stopping her fight and smirking,

"_I guess not, but it was worth a shot. Though I would like to point out I have become much more prominent then _your_ Ketsu and I have hopefully made some progress with Kagome…" _She looked behind her and saw Kagome clutching her head in pain and Inuyasha freaking out.

"_So you will not win. Kagome and I are to powerful for you, you will never command the power of the shape shifting demon and the Priestess of times." _She snarled. Torikku reached forward and slapped K1 clean across the face, her head snapped to the side but she just smirked and turned back the seething demon_,_

"_Haven't you ever heard it's rude to hit a lady? Especially if she's inhabiting the same body as your mate…though I don't think that's actually part of the saying…"_ she frowned, contemplating what she just said before shrugging it off and twitching the muscles that controlled her wings.

"Restrain her wings." Torikku said dully, the demons did as he bid and K1 pouted.

"_Fine, be that way, so…this battle thing…shouldn't you be getting to it?" _My possible mate (this confusion was annoying me) grinned twistedly.

"Of course…and I need my obedient little puppet, not you."

"Puppet? That's all I am?" I questioned in horror, tears welling up in my eyes.

"K-Ketsu! I-I wasn't aware you were still conscious when that other _thing_ was." I nodded, tears overflowing.

"I usually would be…because I was still alive I guess you could say but I know the truth now…I am no one but a created little doll… and you…are _going to die!" _Our voices (K1 and mine) combined and did our eye color, my ice blue eye remained but the red one faded, leaving K1's multicolored one.

"_DIE TORIKKU!" _We screamed and broke free of the guards holding us. I felt power glowing around me, swirling though my entire body.

While K1 and I were separate beings our power was not complete, K1 had most of it but I still held some so now that we were one our power was whole again and these demons were useless.

The targeted demon stepped back in fear.

"N-Now my d-dear plea—"

"_I AM NOT YOUR DEAR!" _we screeched, stalking forward, our arms shimmered with power and shifted into diamond hard talons, black and red scaled wrapped around our arms without our control.

"_You took advantage of us, you imprisoned my mate and you will not live to see the next day." _We hissed, voice level and cold.

With unknown strength our arms drew back and we slashed them in front of us, creating an X. Torikku's eyes widened in shock and choked, blood spraying from him.

"Good bye and good riddance." K1…excuse me _I_ hissed. She turned and walked over to Inuyasha and Koga, breaking their chains with ease.

"We're leaving, Kagome, I'm guessing you remember now." I growled, anger still boiling through me.

"Y-Yes." She gasped, now staring at _me_ in fear. I blinked and looked at Inuyasha his lip curled and his eyes narrowed, obviously looking ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" I asked, now turning to Koga.

He may've tried to hide his automatic impulse to attack but the signs were there: tail stiff, eyes slightly narrowed and his left fist was clenched.

"Why does everyone want to attack me?" I tried again but no one answered. I took a step forward and they all flinched, Inuyasha drawing Kagome behind him.

"Koga?" I breathed, confused and hurt.

"Ketsu…you need to see yourself." He said stiffly.

I frowned and looked around, there was a stream off to the side so I walked over to that, something moving behind me, longer than the tail I was used to. I turned to see a long black and red scaled snake-like tail and gasped, now running to the stream. I fell to my knees and looked at my reflection, horrified by what I saw.

My hair had lost most of its streaks, leaving it pitch black with occasional streaks of deep red, making my hair look blood stained, from under my hair reached two long horns that curved slightly. My teeth were all hooked and pointed, my tongue forked like a snakes and two large leathery wings grew from my back. Strangely enough I had black scales over my shoulder and up the back of my neck. The scales continued at different points all over my body, I believe down my spine (from what I could feel), down my legs and (once again as far as I could feel) spread across my torso. Some of the scales spiked out, like the ones on my lower arms and hands. What shocked me the most were my eyes; they had finally settled on a single color: blood red with slitted pupils.

I swallowed and looked away from my reflection, I could see why everyone had the feeling they needed to attack me. I concentrated on a different demon, for some reason thinking of a fox demon.

Nothing happened.

When I opened my eyes I was still the disturbing dragon form. I gasped and tried again.

Raven?

Nothing.

Bat?

Nope.

Centipede?

Nada.

Dog?

Try again.

Finally, after many horrifying experiences of not changing I tried my final choice.

_Please oh PLEASE work!_

Wolf.

FINALLY! 

Though it was extremely painful, the slight burning turning into a full out heat wave that left me curled on the ground, gasping in pain, but I was back to a wolf demon, pointed ears, smaller canines, black tail but the other form left hints. I still had the glowing red eyes and slitted pupils and I felt the scales still running down my spine, refusing to leave.

I was an even bigger freak than before.

I was a monster.


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha Fanfic-

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL LIVE! Of course I am just a string of words so I cannot fully kill you but I **_**can**_** kill the one thing you love that I can actually kill: THIS STORY! **_**FEAR MEE!**_** *hem hem* Anyway, I do not own Inuyasha but I can do **_**whatever**_** I so chose to with this story, so enjoy, review and survive!**

Chapter 17-

"Kagome, we're leaving." Inuyasha said stiffly. I gazed sadly at my half- demon friend but let them leave, it wasn't like it was a secret they had an automatic reaction to kill me at the moment.

"Koga?" he looked over at me, his body still tense.

"What's up Ketsu?" he asked, trying to retain normalcy.

"Am I coming back to the den?" his tail flicked, a show of discomfort.

"W-Why wouldn't you?" I gestured to myself.

"Because of this new form."

"No, you'll still come back to the den…we're just going to check out this big battle thing first." I nodded hesitantly and scented the air, trying to locate a strong scent of demon blood, where there'd probably be a battle.

It didn't take very long to find it. I looked at Koga, seeing if he caught the scent too, he nodded and we took off.

"I think we need an aerial view." Koga shouted through the wind. I shook my head,

"Unless you want to see that other form I'm staying as a wolf." I responded loudly. He nodded, obviously not wanting to see that other form either. 

We made it to the battle sight quickly enough and there were demons everywhere, blood sprayed the area, it was so strong I had to cover my nose and breath through my mouth.

"NEW COMERS!" a large troll demon thing screamed, turning to attack us.

"HEY!" I screamed, "If I'm the only one who _cant_ be controlled by this orb thing I really don't care about it!" they all froze and turned on me.

"_You_ are the Shifter?" I nodded slowly.

They all bowed.

I yelped in shock and turned to Koga, he gazed over the demons in just as much shock, I noticed he was a little farther from me than I was used to and sighed.

"I see you are a wolf demon as of now," a more intelligent looking Demon said, "Have you not discovered your true form?" I blinked,

"How the hell do you know about that form?" I growled.

"I thought all demons knew the story of the shifter." I shook my head and glanced at Koga, he avoided my gaze.

"Apparently everyone but the shifter herself." I hissed, glaring at Koga.

"It is quite simple really. There will be a child born that fits nowhere, not with demons, humans or even half demons. They will have the power over all demons and will rule over whichever race they choose: human, demon, or half demon. But they will be lonely, searching for a mate, only the one that can defeat their true form may rule by their side." The slightly intelligent demon gestured around, "That is why we are fighting for this power, the one who gains the power of the Orb, so we could have enough power to defeat you!" he shifted into a larger, more stupid looking demon and killed the demon next to him. I sweatdropped and backed away slowly.

"Well…I'm done here…and I'm not welcome in the den so…" I turned and sprinted away.

"KETSU!" Koga called after me but I just kept going.

After hours of running I jumped into a tree and yawned,

"Now where am I going…?" I asked myself, looking at the night sky.

"Well today certainly didn't go…according to plan…" I muttered and sighed, "And now I'm talking to myself, GREAT!" I huffed in annoyance and splayed out over my tree branch, trying to get some sleep.

"_Look Mother! There's a woman in the tree!" _a voice rose me from my slumber and I sat up, looking over the edge and smiling, making sure not to show my teeth.

"That's nice so—" she stopped her human instincts must've picked up on my presence and her voice choked off in fear

"Are you okay Mother?" the guy asked worriedly, he looked around my age. I frowned and leaped down from the tree, standing in front of the boy. His eyes were a cloudy, misty blue but his smile was bright and true.

"Hello! Are you a demon? Your wings are quite interesting." I froze and glanced behind me, but only saw my back.

"What do the wings look like, as I see I am not in that form right now." I asked calmly, ignoring the mother I could tell was frozen in fear.

"They look like a dragon's!" he breathed looking at the wings only he could see.

"Hn…so you see me in my other form…weird." I stood up and turned to his mother, who flinched away from me.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" she cried. I tilted my head to the side,

"Why didn't you scream when I came at your son here? Do you now care for him?" the woman didn't answer.

"It's okay Kaida; she must've just been shocked and she knows I can take care of myself!" I raised my eyebrow at the boy,

"Kaida?" he nodded,

"It means little Dragon…can I call you that?" I smiled,

"You may call me that or my real name, Ketsu, either works." The male smiled,

"Okay! I'll call you…Kaisu! A mushed up version of both!" I laughed, this kid was fun.

"Shinji we need to leave now!" his mother gasped, grapping his arm and pulling the boy away.

"But what about Kaisu?" he asked innocently.

"That's a demon, we don't _like _demons." Shinji pouted,

"But I like Kaisu, can she stay with us?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" I smiled reassuringly at Shinji,

"Don't worry kid, I've got to get going anyway, I kinda ran away from my mate and, if he's not to absolutely terrified by my new form, he's going to be _really _mad." He tilted his head to the side,

"Why'd you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Because I don't want him to get hurt." I said with a smile,

"Now listen to your mother or she'll tell all the girls in your village some _embarrassing_ things from your boyhood!" he shuddered and walked away

Shinji's mother herded him away but he stopped just before he left my line of sight, turned and ran back.

"I want to give you something!" he said and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a simple leather bracelet with a little carved wooden heart attached.

"Mother told it to give it to my 'special someone' but I don't know who that is and your special so I'm giving it to you!" I laughed lightly and took the bracelet,

"Thank you very much! I'm sorry but I don't have anything to give you so what would you like me to do?" I was not the type of person who liked to be in debt, no matter how small.

"Can you stay here? I like you." I shifted awkwardly and nodded.

"I'll stay here until you find your true special someone or my mate finds me." I cleared up. He smirked,

"Looks like you're staying here for a while then, there are no interesting females in my village and this area is off limits to demons…especially wolf demons, don't ask why wolf demons they just _really _don't like this place." I glared at the blonde boy.

"Well it looks like I will be then, seeing how my mate is a wolf demon." He laughed and smiled,

"Looks like we're going to be really close friends then!" I rolled my eyes,

"Looks like it." I agreed. This was actually not good, I _was_ planning on continuing my search for Jewel Shards on my own…I needed to set this kid up…or I _could_ just leave…

I like option two.

I'll stay for a week than leave, no harm done.

"So I guess I'm sleeping in a tree for a while." I sighed and shook my head, "What am I supposed to do when your off being…a human?" I asked boredly. He shrugged, starting to walk off.

"Contemplate the meaning of life or try to explain what's beyond the grave." I stared after him with my jaw gaping open before jumping back into my tree.

"No really…what am I supposed to do?" I asked the air.

"_How about we try to figure out your new form?" _A voice answered me. I yelped in terror and looked around…there was no one there.

"WHO'S THERE?" I snarled loudly.

"_Nice, now you really look insane." _The voice said again. It was a girl's voice, but she sounded sly and manipulative.

"And you are who?" I asked, quieter so as to not make myself seem more mentally insane that I believe I am, so I _am_ mentally insane, I just don't want to _look_ it.

"_To put it blandly: I am a personification of your true power." _I blinked.

"You're my what now?" the voice sighed,

"_Haven't you noticed that your forms keep progressing more and more towards a dragon?" _I shuddered, the scales still on my skin itching.

"Yah…I noticed." I growled.

"_Well I am the final product of that dragon." _

"So you're a dragon living in my head." I clarified.

"_If you put it that way, yes." _I scoffed,

"Fine so please, explain my true form to me since I hate it."

"_Why would you hate ultimate power?" _I rolled my eyes,

"Because everyone around me automatically wants to kill me?" I questioned sarcastically.

"_It's because you have the power to control them, and, since you are a demon and know much about them, you know they _hate_ being controlled, therefore they automatically want to take you out." _The dragon explained. I nodded, understanding,

"But then why is there a huge group of demons fighting to see who can beat me and 'control my power'." I drilled. The dragon sighed,

"_Oh they're doing _that_ again? How tedious." _I expressed my confusion through a small noise in the back of my throat. _"As you also know, demons are always trying to win, get the most power, so they think they can control our power and use you to make themselves high ruler of the world." _I scoffed,

"Not gonna happen…but wait, you make it sound like this has happened before."

"_Yes, once, almost five hundred years ago, another girl was born in almost the same conditions as you though she was cat and bat demon. She grew to the same power as you and demons tried to win her power." _

"So what happened then?" I asked, interested in another girl who shared the same fate I had.

"_Simple, she destroyed all the competitors and _let _one win." _I blinked in shock,

"She let one win…who?" the voice chuckled in my head,

"_Her mate." _I blinked,

"Well that makes sense." I mused, "Let the one demon you wouldn't mind forever being around win and be with them…but as a _servant_ no less." I made a face and shook my head,

"I'd rather just beat everyone but just not _kill_ my mate." The dragon chuckled,

"_You're a lot different from the other one." _I raised my chin in slight defiance,

"I should hope so, I don't like being like other people." The voice laughed, "Hey, do you have a name or anything?"

"_Not really, but you can call me Reiki." _I nodded to myself and closed my eyes,

"So tell me, why can't I shift anymore? Why only half wolf and dragon?"

"_Well around this time, when your power is almost fully awakened, I'm surprised you can even get _half_ wolf demon, you shouldn't be able to have anything but your other form." _I snorted in annoyance and crossed my arms, glaring out into the forest,

"I wonder if Koga's looking for me." I wondered, more to myself and not to Reiki but she answered anyway,

"_Course he is." _She chirped,

"I doubt that." I grumbled, slumping deeper into the tree.

"_I can prove it! Look!" _there was a sudden stabbing pain in my mind and an explosion of scents and wind. I gasped and opened my eyes, I appeared to have a bird's eye view of a forest and, running _very_ quickly through that forest was Koga. He kept grumbling under his breath, stopping for a second to scent the air before setting off again. I could tell he was on my trail but when he got to a strange section of the forest where the trees abruptly changed to the maples like the ones I was sitting on her skidded to a stop and snarled at the trees.

"_The Forest of Death…what's she doing there?" _his voice sounded far away but I could pick out his words easily enough. With another stab of pain I was back in the tree, gasping with my eyes wide.

"The Forest of Death?" I gasped.

"You know the other name for our forest?" I yelped and looked down. Shinji was standing under the branch with a small smile.

"Why is it called that?" he smirked,

"Because almost all demons who enter this forest end up dying…especially wolf demons, and wolves in general, this forest is purified by the god of the earth, and wolf demons pray on the earth, destroy and desiccate it so they cannot survive here." He explained. I blinked and looked down at my wolf demon self.

"Uh…then how—"

"You are not a true wolf demon are you not?" I blanched at him,

"But uh…" he laughed,

"Don't worry, I don't care that you're the Dragon of all." I blinked.

"Well I just keep learning more and more about myself today, the Dragon of All…huh, strange." I glanced down at him and frowned, there was something new in his eyes, something I _really_ didn't like.

"Are you sure you're alright in that tree?" he asked good-naturedly. I must've just imagined that look in his eye, nothing bad about him.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Sorry

I'm _really _sorry to say this but…I'm quitting this story, I never wanted to, I tried to keep it going but I think it was a failure from the beginning, I never had a plan for it and now I don't even know where it's going, I'm really REALLY sorry but I can't continue this. Feel free to adopt it if you really want to (even though I have no idea how to give someone a story) but I can't complete it.

I'm REALLY **REALLY **_**REALLY **_sorry!  
>Moonshadow<p> 


End file.
